Giro del destino
by Zetus
Summary: Despues de la muerte de su unica hermana Rin decide mudarse con su sobrina a otra ciudad para empezar de nuevo, ahi encuentran un vecino que aunque se lleva muy bien con su sobrina, parece tener una aversion natural a ella.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluidos el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la bella Rin, son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Gracias a Ceci por ayudarme con el título de este fic.

…………………………………

Un giro del destino - Zetus

…………………………………

Capítulo 1 - Cambio de vida

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo, sus pupilas no tenían profundidad o brillo. Su mirada, como todo su cuerpo, estaban adormecidos y abandonados en el pozo de la soledad. Parpadeando, caviló tratando de decidir si levantarse o no. Su vida parecía haber llegado al límite y se sentía todo el tiempo entumecido y sin ninguna motivación para nada. Suspirando, como para comprobar que seguía vivo, giró sobre su costado para continuar dormitando.

Un rato más tarde, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y sin moverse de su cama, vio como la mañana avanzaba fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes que llamaba casa. Podía escuchar el ruido del ambiente, como si todo a su alrededor se burlara de su soledad y desgano por la vida. Exhalando una vez más, obligó a su mente a sacar cuentas de cuanto tiempo tenía viviendo en ese apartamento, su mente trabajó un instante, eran dos años pero parecían más.

Cansado de la monotonía del trabajo y aferrado a un amor imposible, un día decidió dejar Tokio y mudarse a un lugar donde nada le recordara su vida anterior o la tristeza que eso involucraba. Aún después de dos años, cada día era una agonía, pero era mejor que regresar al trabajo, donde todo le recordaba a su novia muerta. El trabajo dejó de motivarlo, habiendo amasado una extensa fortuna, no encontraba satisfacción en relacionarse con personas que consideraba vacías e inferiores a él.

Un rato más tarde, Sesshoumaru finalmente decidió arrastrarse fuera de la cama hasta el baño. El agua sobre su cuerpo le recordaba que aún la sangre corría por sus venas y debía vivir su realidad, por dolorosa que fuera. De pie frente al espejo, miró la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y suspiró. Llevaba los anillos de matrimonio como un recordatorio perpetuo de la boda que nunca tuvo.

Cerrando el puño alrededor de los anillos, parpadeó y apartó de su mente los recuerdos de cuando había ido a comprarlos. Abrió los ojos y se observó un instante, para luego salir del baño. Mientras se secaba y ponía ropa limpia, recordó lo diferente que había sido su vida antes. En esa época parecía tenerlo todo, trabajo fortuna y el amor de su novia Kagura.

Sin embargo, toda su felicidad se hizo añicos con la muerte de su novia, víctima de un atropello fatal, su muerte repentina lo dejó con un vacío y una tristeza demasiado profunda y agobiante. Incapaz de sobreponerse, se retiró del mundo que hasta ese momento conocía y disfrutaba. Ahora no tenía razón para sentirse feliz, pero siempre encontraba la fuerza para levantarse, bañarse y mantenerse consciente.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse, se preparó un té. Dio un vistazo dentro de la refrigeradora pero nada le despertó el apetito. Estaba consciente que había perdido peso porque toda la ropa le quedaba holgada, pero eso pertenecía a la lista de cosas que no le preocupaban. La puerta del refrigerador se mantuvo abierta un par de minutos más, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos como si los párpados fueran de plomo y abatió la puerta cerrándola.

Al abrir los ojos, sintió la única presencia que toleraba, su perra Luna. Era una perrita negra no muy grande, con expresivos ojos grises, de temperamento alegre y jovial, que había adoptado un par de meses atrás. Al ver que su amo la miraba, la perrita movió la cola y empezó a ladrar, Sesshoumaru sabía muy bien lo que quería, así que dejó la taza en el fregadero y tomó la correa para sacarla a pasear.

…………………………………………

Tokio, dos años antes…

Rin era una exitosa ilustradora de libros infantiles, por lo que tenía su oficina en la casa. Sin embargo, cuando recibió la llamada del hospital, avisándole que su hermana mayor Lya estaba muy grave a causa de un atropello, su existencia se había teñido con un velo de tristeza que parecía imposible de quitar. Ese preciso momento, había sido el principio de un drástico giro en su vida.

Tomando las llaves de su automóvil, salió corriendo para poder estar con su hermana en lo que serían sus últimas horas. Mientras llegaba al hospital, su mente trataba de procesar todo lo que pasaría si Lya fallecía. Con el corazón estrujado en el pecho, lloró en su carro antes de bajarse, para mostrar una actitud fuerte y serena ante la persona que mas sufriría si la tragedia azotaba, su pequeña sobrina Ava.

Caminando por los pasillos, rezaba a Kami que su hermana saliera ilesa de este revés, pero al llegar a la habitación, sintió el corazón en la garganta. Su única familia, estaba cubierta de tubos y vendas, grabando aquella imagen en su mente para siempre. Junto a Lya, estaba una enfermera como dormitando que al notar la presencia de Rin, se levantó inmediatamente.

"Es usted la hermana?"

"Si señorita, como está ella?"

La enfermera desvió un instante la mirada y renuente le dijo que estaba muy delicada porque el golpe había sido muy fuerte, dejando órganos vitales en muy mal estado. Con la cabeza a punto de estallar, Rin sintió el piso bajo sus pies moverse y casi perdió el conocimiento, pero la enfermera la sostuvo ayudándola a sentarse.

"Su hermana la ha llamado sin cesar. Me dijeron que su hija viene en camino, alguien de la escuela la traerá. Estaré afuera si me necesita!"

Rin se aproximó hasta la camilla sin poder controlar las lágrimas, una vez sentada, tomó la mano de Lya entre las suyas llamándola suavemente por su nombre.

"Lya, Lya! Soy yo Rin, puedes escucharme?"

Lya abrió los ojos muy despacio y sonrió al ver el rostro de su hermana menor. Inclinándose sobre ella, Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla y Lya pudo sentir el frío de las lágrimas que arrasaban los ojos verdes. Con voz pausada y serena le pidió tranquilidad y entereza a la que, a partir de ahora, cuidaría su más preciado tesoro, su hija. Lya era madre soltera y fuera de Rin no tenía más familia. Ahora, a pesar de estar en el umbral de su muerte, estaba tranquila porque Ava y Rin tenían una relación estrecha y amorosa.

"Rin, no llores pequeña, necesito que a partir de ahora cuides muy bien a Ava!"

"Pero Lya, te vas a poner bien, no me pidas eso, debes luchar por recuperarte!"

Lya esbozó una sonrisa tan emotiva que Rin sintió el corazón quebrarse en su pecho. Su hermana siempre había sido una luchadora, pero también sabía enfrentar la realidad de las cosas. Ella no se salvaría y necesitaba dejar todo en orden. Abatida por la fortaleza de su hermana, le prometió cuidar de Ava, como cuando eran niñas.

"Promesa de sangre!"

"Gracias!"

Lya se desvaneció un segundo pero inmediatamente abrió los ojos para seguir hablando. Rin no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que tenía un seguro de vida y testamento; donde dejaba estipulado que, en caso de muerte, Rin era la encargada legal de Ava. Desde la muerte de sus padres, muchos años atrás, dejándolas prácticamente a su suerte; Lya se había transformado en una mujer previsora, que ahorraba y estaba preparada para lo peor, pero disfrutaba de los días soleados que la vida le regalaba.

"Rin cuídala, quiéranse mucho y recuérdenme siempre!"

Rin no pudo contestar con palabras, solo se aferró a ella y rompió en llanto, con el corazón destrozado. Como pudo y en medio de su dolor, Lya estiró la mano para acariciar a su hermanita en la cabeza, como cuando eran más jóvenes y la pequeña lloraba por extrañar a sus padres.

Dominada por el esfuerzo, Lya se volvió a desvanecer y los aparatos a su alrededor empezaron a sonar, dando la alarma. Inmediatamente, Rin reaccionó y fue en busca de la enfermera. Al salir al pasillo, la mujer ya iba hacia ella y en un santiamén Lya volvió a estar consciente.

Muy en el fondo, Rin sabía que su hermana estaba esforzándose de manera sobrehumana y que no resistiría el impacto del accidente, pero estaba aguantando para despedirse de Ava. Sacando fuerzas de su tristeza, Rin se limpió las lagrimas y esbozó su mejor sonrisa; luego decidió animar a su hermana recordando momentos felices y riendo como si todo estuviera bien.

En medio de los relatos, Lya interrumpió a Rin y le dijo que haría un magnífico trabajo con Ava y que estaba feliz de ser su hermana. Con los ojos picándole, le sonrió pero no pudo decir nada más. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Ava corrió al lado de su madre, completamente fuera de si.

"Okasan! Que tienes, que te pasó?…mamita!"

Ava era una hermosa niña de 7 años con pelo negro y expresivos ojos café, aunque era hija de Lya, el parecido con Rin era sorprendente y muchas veces, gente que no las conocía las confundía con madre e hija. En un rincón de la habitación, Rin lloraba silenciosamente, viendo a madre e hija abrazarse.

Rogando a Kami las fuerzas necesarias, Lya contuvo sus lágrimas y le pidió a Rin un momento a solas con su hija para despedirse. En medio de su confusión y angustia, Ava quedó impresionada con la expresión de dolor de su tía, jamás la había visto de esa forma, por lo que comprendió que algo muy malo iba a pasar en su vida. Una vez solas, Lya le habló a su hija con la suavidad y dulzura que la caracterizaban, mientras la pequeña lloraba a lágrima viva.

"Mi amor, el accidente fue muy serio y no creo que mi cuerpo lo resista…se que duele pero necesito que me prometas que tratarás de ser fuerte, a partir de ahora vivirás con Rin!"

"Mami? No quiero que te vallas, no me dejes sola por favor!"

Lya apretó los ojos y aunque trató, no pudo contener las lágrimas. El dolor de dejar a su hija era demasiado y las fuerzas la estaban abandonando. Con una sonrisa, acarició las facciones de la pequeña y le pidió que se acostara en su pecho, de la misma forma que hacían al irse a dormir.

"Ava yo siempre voy a estar cuidándote desde el cielo, recuerdas las palabras de tu abuelito?"

La pequeña recitó las palabras que su madre le había enseñado con voz quebrada y abrazándose a ella con todas sus fuerzas, porque podía sentir como su voz se debilitaba.

"Para ser feliz hay que ser fuerte!"

"Buena chica! Ahora prométeme que nunca te olvidaras de mí!"

"Prometido…promesa de sangre!"

"Cuida mucho a Rin, quiérela mucho y ayúdala a encontrar un hombre bueno para ella, alguien que las quiera a las dos"

"Si Mami!"

…………………………………………

Al salir del edificio Sesshoumaru no notó que un camión de mudanza se aproximaba y se alejó hacia el parque con Luna. Detrás del camión avanzaba una camioneta 4 x 4 gris oscuro, al estacionarse unos cuantos metros detrás del camión, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Ava saltó a la acera anunciando a gritos que habían llegado a su nueva casa. El edificio era elegante y solo tenía 6 pisos, dos apartamentos en cada piso. Estaba rodeado por muchos árboles y la arquitectura no era demasiado moderna o fría, más bien agradable y cálida; justo lo que ellas necesitaban para empezar su nueva vida lejos del dolor que Tokio les había dado.

Rin bajó de la camioneta admirando el paisaje, mientras hacia un recuento de los últimos meses. Todo había sido tan difícil y emocional para ambas, que cuando Ava le propuso buscar otro lugar para vivir, Rin aceptó feliz. Encontrar aquel lugar, fue difícil. Tenía que gustarle a las dos y Rin deseaba una localidad que tuviera una buena escuela y calidad de vida. Finalmente, y gracias a la ayuda de una dedicada y amable corredora de bienes raíces, las mujeres Asakura tenían su nueva casa frente a ellas. Deseosa de ver su nueva habitación, Ava corrió escaleras arriba hasta el último piso. Rin se la quedó viendo con un suspiro atrapado en su garganta, la fortaleza de la pequeña era envidiable y sin lugar a dudas, era lo que la impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Dando un vistazo hacia el cielo azul, Rin evocó la memoria de su hermana para que las acompañara en esa nueva etapa de vida. Dándole instrucciones a los hombres de la mudanza, entró al edificio para evidenciar que la compra había sido un éxito. Tomó el ascensor seguida por uno de los hombres cargando varias cajas. El interior del ascensor era tal y como estaba en la foto de bienes raíces, lo que animó a Rin, que hasta ese momento temía encontrarse con que las fotos eran solo un anzuelo para compradoras ingenuas.

(Si el ascensor luce exactamente igual a la foto, entonces el apartamento realmente es todo lo que la vendedora nos prometió. Ella me dijo que el apartamento de enfrente está ocupado pero no sabía si era hombre o mujer!)

Al llegar al sexto piso, las puertas se abrieron a un pasillo amplio, adornado por dos palmeras grandes y muy verdes. Sentada frente a una puerta de madera oscura, Ava la esperaba impaciente.

"Este es tía, el #11!"

Rin sacó las llaves de su bolsillo sintiéndose nerviosa, era un gran cambio para las dos, pero confiaba que todo saliera bien. La llave giró sin problema y la puerta se abrió para develar un hermoso y espacioso apartamento de lujo. Ava entró corriendo, sin embargo a Rin le tomó un poco más, no podía apartar la noción de su hermana y eso le oprimía el corazón. En cuestión de minutos, Ava recorrió el apartamento y dijo que era 'super' dándole las gracias por acceder a la idea de mudarse. Ver la cara de felicidad de su sobrina fue suficiente para animarse y emocionarse con el cambio. En cuestión de pocas horas, los hombres de la mudanza armaron y pusieron todos los muebles en su lugar, dejándolas solas para que pudieran seguir con aquel ritual de vida nueva.

…………………………………

El tiempo en el parque pasaba tan lento, que Sesshoumaru se sentía como en una burbuja inmune a las demás cosas a su alrededor, dándole fuerzas solo para recordar tiempos más felices. Supo que habían pasado horas, cuando el cielo sobre su cabeza, se oscureció para dar paso a un mar de estrellas titilantes. Acariciando a Luna en el lomo, le dijo que era hora de irse. A la voz de su amo, la perrita movió la cola, se levantó y saltando a la acera, empezó a caminar de regreso al apartamento. En cuanto llegaron, Sesshoumaru notó la camioneta estacionada en la calle y se preguntó si era algún visitante, ni por un momento pensó que eran sus nuevos vecinos.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Luna salió disparada en dirección a su casa, pero se desvió a escuchar voces extrañas. Sin darle tiempo a Sesshoumaru para detenerla, la perrita entró al apartamento, olfateando el aire. Rin estaba en lo que sería su habitación, mientras Ava revisaba su colección de música sentada en el suelo, al sentir la presencia del animal, la niña dejó lo que estaba haciendo y una vez que se dio cuenta que era inofensiva, se puso hacerle cariño dejando que le chupara la cara.

"Hola preciosa como te llamas? Yo soy Ava!"

Fuera del apartamento, Sesshoumaru permanecía de pie pensando que hacer. No estaba preparado para la idea de vecinos nuevos pero tenía que recuperar a Luna. Aclarándose la voz, llamó a su mascota con voz seca, pero la perra ni se inmutó rendida a las caricias de Ava, que le rascaba la barriga y le decía que era preciosa. La segunda vez que la llamó, la voz gruesa de Sesshoumaru llegó a oídos de Rin que salió a ver que pasaba.

"Ava que sucede, quien es Luna?"

Al ver la escena, Rin se sonrió y le dijo a su sobrina que mejor se despidiera de su nueva amiga. Levantándose del piso, la niña caminó hasta la puerta y llegó al umbral justo en el momento que Sesshoumaru se asomaba dispuesto a recuperar a su mascota. Para cuando estuvo en la puerta, Rin había vuelto a su cuarto, perdiéndose el encuentro. Al ver a Ava, Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, y no fue necesario, porque la pequeña se presentó cautivando de inmediato al solitario hombre.

"Hola, soy Ava Asakura. Ella es tuya, como se llama? Es muy linda!"

"Se llama Luna!"

"Y tu como te llamas?"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru que?"

"Youkai!"

"Mucho gusto, eres nuestro vecino? Nosotros nos mudamos hoy!"

"Ya veo!"

Sesshoumaru detalló a la pequeña mientras le decía que venía de Tokio con su Tía, estaba cansada del viaje y empezaba la escuela la próxima semana. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella pequeña irradiaba algo especial e irresistible, una calidez que no había sentido en meses. Cuando Ava terminó, él respetuosamente se despidió dándole la bienvenida al edificio.

"Gracias, hasta luego Sesshoumaru!"

"Hasta luego pequeña!"

El mismo se asombró de escucharse y la sonrisa infantil le levantó el animó, lo suficiente para sentarse a comer algo mas que té. La pequeña tenía una sonrisa brillante y sincera. Una vez que Sesshoumaru desapareció tras su puerta, Ava corrió a contarle a Rin de su encuentro. Su tía la escuchó con atención, contagiada por la alegría de haber conocido a su vecino.

"Entonces tenemos un vecino que tiene una perrita que se llama Luna, como se llama el señor!"

"Sesshoumaru Youkai y tiene unos ojos muy claros como los tuyos solo que diferente color. Tía tu crees que tenga esposa o una hija para hacerme su amiga!"

"Probablemente, pero mejor le preguntas la próxima vez que lo veas!"

Ava concentró la vista en su tía que acomodaba la ropa en los estantes. A pesar de su corta edad, sabía que había dejado muchas cosas en Tokio por complacerla. Tampoco olvidaba las palabras de su madre, pidiéndole ayudar a Rin a encontrar alguien quien querer.

"Tía?"

"Dime!"

"Tu quieres tener un esposo?"

La pregunta sacó a Rin de su concentración y miró a su sobrina algo sorprendida, tomándose el tiempo para responder. Si había pensado en tener una relación amorosa, pero era a muy largo plazo. Su prioridad inmediata era cumplir la promesa de cuidar a Ava y había decidido no desviarse de esa tarea, por nada ni por nadie. Lo único importante después de su sobrina, era trabajar para así tener una existencia cómoda para ambas.

"Supongo que sí, pero será más adelante. Eso no me preocupa demasiado!"

"Porque?"

"Porque tu estás primero, eres toda mi familia!"

"Ósea que tu eres como mi mamá?"

La expresión de Rin se resquebrajó al instante y Ava se sintió morir. No le gustaba cuando su tía lucía tan desolada, porque se sentía incapaz de animarla. Tragando saliva para aguantarse las lágrimas, Rin se acercó a la niña y le dijo que podía contar con ella para todo y que nunca debía olvidar que su madre la cuidaba desde el cielo, convertida en un ángel.

"Yo sé, gracias por venir a vivir aquí!"

"No me lo agradezcas es un lugar muy bonito y sobre un esposo tiene que ser alguien muy especial que nos quiera a las dos!"

Sin decir nada, Ava abrazó a su tía muy fuerte, escuchar aquellas palabras le recordaban a su madre, haciéndola sentir segura y confiada que Rin siempre cuidaría de ella.

…………………………

Tres días transcurrieron y cada vez que Sesshoumaru regresaba de pasear a Luna se detenía a hablar con su nueva amiga. Sin darse cuenta que ansiaba ver a la pequeña para que le alegrara el día con su plática. Al tercer día y notando que la amistad entre el vecino de ojos bonitos y su sobrina florecía, Rin decidió estar cerca para cuando tuvieran su charla de la tarde. Una vez que lavó todos los platos, tomó una revista y se sentó a hojearla en el sillón de la sala, mientras que Ava miraba el reloj y dejaba la puerta abierta para Luna.

Rin estaba concentrada en un artículo de la revista, cuando el silencio se vio interrumpido por los ladridos de Luna que, como su dueño, esperaba con ansias ver a la niña. Dejando su lectura de lado, Rin se acomodó para ver al vecino, conocerlo y hacerse una idea propia, porque si se guiaba por las alabanzas de Ava, el hombre era prácticamente un dios. Al verlo de pie en la puerta Rin se asombró de lo delgado que era, aunque por lo holgado de su ropa, deducía que en otro tiempo había tenido un físico algo más robusto. Al ver a Rin, Sesshoumaru se irguió y esperó a tenerla cerca para saludarla y presentarse. Sabía que aquel encuentro era cuestión de tiempo y algo simplemente necesario. Era claro, por la forma en que Ava se expresaba de Rin, que ella se preocupaba mucho por la niña.

"Señor Youkai, mucho gusto Rin Asakura!"

"Un placer señorita Asakura!"

Rin lo detalló un instante y la incomodó la tristeza que se escondía en lo profundo de sus ojos. Era como si conocer alguien que irradiaba tanta melancolía la hiciera revivir la muerte de Lya. Intercambiaron un par de palabras, y Sesshoumaru supo que Rin trabajaba en casa. Notando como se le suavizaba la expresión al dirigir su atención hacia Ava, Rin se sintió tranquila y comprendió porque su sobrina hablaba maravillas de su amigo.

También le quedó claro que él no estaba confortable hablando con gente adulta, menos si eran mujeres. Era algo que se percibía por la forma de evitar mirarla a los ojos, como si no le importara para nada lo que ella tuviera que decirle. Sin pensar nada malo o ser prejuiciosa, Rin se excusó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer en la cocina. Sesshoumaru la miró de soslayo aliviado, desde la muerte de Kagura, cualquier mujer que no fuera su novia le resultaba indiferente y Rin no era la excepción. Aunque si hubiera dejado de lado su propia amargura, habría notado que su vecina era una mujer que guardaba una enorme tristeza en su alma.

……………………………

A/N: Gracias a la editora de ortografía, la Dra. D.


	2. Hostilidad

Capítulo 2

Hostilidad

…………………………………

Era viernes y Ava tenía curiosidad por ver una foto que estaba en la chimenea de Sesshoumaru. Aprovechando que él estaba al teléfono, cruzó el pasillo para pedirle a su tía que le alcanzara la dichosa foto. Le llamaba mucho la atención porque era de Sesshoumaru y una mujer.

"Tía necesito tu ayuda con algo!"

"Claro dime!"

"Es en el apartamento de enfrente!"

"Pero ayuda para que?"

"El me dio permiso, es que quiero ver una foto, porfa!"

No muy convencida, Rin la siguió hasta estar frente a la chimenea, donde la pequeña le señaló la foto que deseaba ver. Creyendo las palabras de Ava, tomó la foto para que su sobrina la viera, pero en ese momento apareció Sesshoumaru, que al ver que otra mujer sostenía el retrato suyo con Kagura, reaccionó furioso.

"Que hace con esa foto señorita?"

Asustada por el tono áspero y agresivo de Sesshoumaru, Rin dejó caer la fotografía al suelo, quebrando el cristal en varios pedazos. Encolerizado al ver su foto preferida en el suelo, vociferó a todo pulmón que era una torpe.

"Torpe, como se atreve a tocar mis cosas?"

"Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención!"

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada de fuego y se arrodilló para recoger todo. Impactada por la feroz actitud, Rin dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento, sintiendo el estómago en un nudo. Impresionada y avergonzada por lo que su curiosidad había desatado, Ava se acercó a Sesshoumaru con un basurero para que pudiera disponer de los pedazos de vidrio. La pequeña lo miraba a la expectativa mientras con una expresión de tragedia, Sesshoumaru sujetaba el retrato como si fuera algo súper delicado. Una vez que recogieron todos los trozos, la niña se aventuró a decir algo para defender a su tía.

"Mi tía no lo hizo a propósito, yo quería ver la foto y le dije que me habías dado permiso, perdón…ella es linda!"

"Como dices?"

"La mujer a tu lado, es linda…es tu esposa verdad? La que se murió en un accidente igual que mi mami!"

Sesshoumaru la miró con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Suavizado por la sinceridad de la pequeña, hizo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza pero no dijo nada más, por lo que Ava comprendió que era momento de irse.

"Hasta luego!"

Al cruzar el pasillo y entrar a su casa, Ava encontró a su tía de pie viendo por la ventana que daba al parque. La pequeña sentía mucha ansiedad cuando Rin se ponía tan pensativa, como si estuviera en otro lugar. Acercándose hasta tomarla de la mano, la llamó por su nombre.

"Tía Rin?"

"Dime princesa?"

"Ya le dije a Sesshoumaru que había sido mi culpa!"

Rin apartó la vista del parque para concentrarse en la pequeña. Con una sonrisa se arrodilló frente a ella para tranquilizarla, acariciándole el rostro, recordatorio perenne de su hermana.

"No tenías que hacer eso, él tiene razón fui muy torpe!"

"Pero te gritó muy feo, te asustaste?"

"Se me cayó sin querer…nunca me habían hablado así, supongo que era una foto muy importante. Prométeme que cuando estés en su casa no vas a tocar nada, está bien?"

"Ósea que puedo seguir siendo su amiga?"

"Claro, siempre y cuando hagas todos tus deberes!"

"Te lo prometo!

"Buena chica, ahora a comer!"

…………………………

Impactada por la actitud de Sesshoumaru hacia su tía y con un sin fin de tareas que hacer, Ava no visitó a su amigo hasta dos días después, cuando Rin le entregó un paquete para él. Ella comprendía que probablemente su sobrina no se atrevía a visitarlo debido a ella, por lo que esperaba que el paquete sirviera para unirlos de nuevo.

"Ya que terminaste con tus tareas porque no lo visitas y de paso le entregas esto!"

"Que es?"

"Un cristal nuevo, si está muy grande lo traes de vuelta para cortarlo!"

"Porque no se lo das tu misma?"

Rin sonrió resignada y con suavidad le dijo que tenía la leve sospecha que su amigo no la quería mucho, por lo que prefería no provocarlo. Ava la abrazó y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla, salió. Rin no se quedó a ver como él abría la puerta y se entretuvo en la cocina. Al escuchar el timbre, Sesshoumaru supo que era Ava y se apresuró a abrirle. Como habían transcurrido dos días sin saber de la pequeña, temía que su actuación hubiera arruinado su amistad.

"Hola, traigo algo!"

"Algo?"

Entrando al apartamento, Ava se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala a esperar que él hiciera lo mismo. Una vez en el sillón, la pequeña le puso el paquete en las manos. Al desenvolverlo, Sesshoumaru no supo que decir, justo sobre el cristal había una nota de disculpa escrita con puño y letra de Rin. Sintiéndose como un miserable, tomó la nota guardándola en el bolsillo de su camisa. Luego, fue en busca del portarretrato; con Ava viendo sobre su hombro, no tuvo problema en encajar el cristal.

"Quedó muy bien, como nuevo!"

"Es verdad…lamento haberle gritado a tu tía!"

Ava se lo quedó viendo por un instante, recordando palabras que su madre le había repetido un millón de veces. Luego con soltura y una sonrisa, se las repitió a Sesshoumaru.

"Mi Mami decía que cuando pides disculpas debes hacerlo con la persona correcta!"

Sesshoumaru sintió la sangre de sus venas calentarle las mejillas, porque la pequeña estaba en lo correcto. Rin le había pedido disculpas en el momento de quebrar el cristal y se había tomado la molestia de conseguir uno de reemplazo. Dejando el retrato en la repisa, anunció que iría a pedir disculpas en ese mismo instante.

……………………………

Al abrir la puerta, Rin se topó de frente con los ojos ámbar de Sesshoumaru. Algo incómoda, lo saludó cordialmente, preguntándole que podía hacer por él.

"Gracias por el cristal, quedó perfecto!"

"No fue nada!"

"Señorita…discúlpeme por haberle gritado!"

"Está bien, no debí tomar la fotografía"

Asumiendo que no tenía nada más que decirle, por la forma como esquivaba sus ojos, Rin le dio las buenas tardes, recordándole que Ava cenaba a las 6. Liberado de tener que estar ahí sin nada coherente que decir, Sesshoumaru regresó al apartamento. La pequeña lo esperaba dibujando en el piso y al verlo le preguntó como le había ido.

"Tu tía aceptó mis disculpas!"

"Yo sabía, ella es linda por fuera y por dentro…eso decía mi Mami!"

Sesshoumaru se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón junto a la pequeña, no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Rin. Se había dado cuenta que tenía una mirada tan melancólica, haciéndolo sentir extraño.

"Tiene una mirada muy triste…"

Al escucharlo, Ava dejó de colorear y visualizó aquellas palabras, recordando la nostalgia que a veces su tía reflejaba en su mirada. Oprimida por el sentimiento de pérdida que no lograba sacar de su pecho, guardó los lápices, acomodó las hojas y fue a sentarse junto a Sesshoumaru en completo silencio. El la observó extrañado, era como si quisiera decir algo pero prefería quedarse callada para no afrontar aquel agobiante sentimiento. En un intento por ayudarla a desahogarse, le preguntó que le pasaba.

"Sucede algo malo?"

"Ella no era tan seria antes…a veces está tan triste y no sé que hacer!"

Acongojado, lo único que atinó hacer fue rodear a la pequeña con el brazo para reconfortarla, sin decir nada Ava se acurrucó, sintiendo como si su tristeza de evaporara ante el abrazo de su amigo. A partir de ese día, Rin hizo todo lo posible por evitar a Sesshoumaru y así no tener más problemas. Realmente, le importaba poco no llevarse bien con su vecino; lo primordial era la felicidad de Ava, comparable solamente a los días en que su madre vivía.

Hubo ocasiones que se encontraron en el pasillo, cuando Rin salía a caminar o al supermercado, fiel a su deseo de no contrariarlo, le dedicaba un breve saludo y seguía caminando sin esperar que le contestara. Al principio, Sesshoumaru estuvo conforme con aquella falta de comunicación entre ellos, pero pronto empezó a cuestionarse. Después de todo, era la tía de Ava y supo que debía cambiar, no por él sino por la pequeña.

Sabía de sobra que la niña adoraba a su tía y probablemente le habría gustado que ellos fueran amigos. Por eso, resolvió hablar con Ava al respecto. Era viernes por la tarde y la pequeña estaba viendo la televisión con Luna en su regazo, sentándose en el sillón, Sesshoumaru buscó la forma de abordar el tema.

"Ava?"

"Aja?"

"Tu Tía tiene amigos aquí?"

"Amigos…no, porque me lo preguntas?"

"Curiosidad…a ti te gustaría que yo fuera amigo de ella?"

Imperceptiblemente Ava trago saliva y recordó la conversación que ella y Rin habían tenido un par de días atrás, cuando le preguntó si odiaba a Sesshoumaru por haber sido grosero. Soltando una risa, Rin le dijo que no y lo único que importaba era que ella estuviera feliz. Acariciando a Luna en el lomo, le dijo que no se preocupara por eso.

"Yo sé que mi tía no te cae bien y a ella lo sabe, me lo dijo hace días!"

Agradeciendo que Ava no se dignaba a verlo, Sesshoumaru le preguntó que mas le había dicho su tía, sintiendo la sangre calentar su cara de la vergüenza.

"Que mas me dijo?...mmm dice que esta feliz porque somos amigos. Sesshoumaru te puedo decir un secreto?"

"Claro!"

"Yo quiero un papá y un hermano…pero tiene que ser alguien especial, un hombre que quiera a mi tía y a mí al mismo tiempo y yo creo que eso es algo difícil de conseguir!"

Sesshoumaru parpadeó sintiendo el corazón estrujarse en su pecho. Por un lado estaba avergonzado de no hacer un mejor esfuerzo por conocer a Rin y por el otro sentía pesar por la pequeña, que sabía justo lo que deseaba y al mismo tiempo estaba consciente que era algo complicado de conseguir. El resto de la velada, en silencio. Como era viernes Ava podía estar con él hasta las 8 p.m.; cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo que era hora de irse a dormir, la niña se despidió con un abrazo y un beso.

"Nos vemos mañana en la tarde para llevar a Luna de paseo"

"Iras con tu tía de compras?"

"Si, algún día tu podrías venir con nosotros…ella es buena gente, en serio!"

Desarmado por aquellas palabras, Sesshoumaru se fue a la cama dándole vueltas a aquella idea y considerándose mezquino por no hacer un mayor esfuerzo en provecho de su pequeño tesoro de amistad. Acostado en la cama con la vista fija en el techo, se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que cambiar.

…………………………………

Los días pasaron y Sesshoumaru estaba decidido a ser mas amigable con Rin, por lo que cuando escuchó que el ascensor subía, abrió la puerta del apartamento. Al abrirse las puertas, ahí estaba ella con varias bolsas del supermercado. Como todo un caballero, sepultado bajo una capa de amargura y esperando salir, se apresuró ayudarla con una expresión serena. Rin por su parte, no pudo disimular su sorpresa con el repentino cambio de actitud.

"Señor Youkai yo puedo sola no se moleste!"

"Un placer!"

Con todas las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, y notando que indudablemente su vecino parecía de buen humor, Rin le sonrió dándole nuevamente las gracias. Animado por la actitud amigable, Sesshoumaru le ofreció una disculpa por su rudeza.

"Lamento haber sido tan grosero!"

"Ni lo mencione, en serio gracias por llevar mis bolsas!"

"De nada, algo más en que le pueda ayudar?"

Rin no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros. Luego, aprovechando aquella tregua que parecía sincera, lo invitó a cenar. Al principio tuvo el impulso de negarse, pero cuando ella casualmente le mencionó que eso haría muy feliz a Ava, aceptó de inmediato.

"Ella estará encantada, yo sé que no le caigo muy bien, pero si me da una oportunidad no soy tan mala, prometo no tocar sus fotos!"

"Empezamos con el pie izquierdo!"

"Algo así, pero tenemos a Ava en común. Y la verdad es que me gustaría tener alguien con quien conversar de vez en cuando, que me dice?"

"A que hora vengo?"

"7 sería perfecto!"

En cuanto Ava llegó de la escuela, Rin le contó de aquel amigable encuentro y la niña se puso feliz. La cena fue amena gracias a las anécdotas escolares de la pequeña, que simplemente se sentía en el paraíso que su vecino y tía hubieran hecho las pases.

……………………………………………

Varios días más tarde…

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban sentados bajo un árbol del parque en completo silencio. Estaba absorta viendo a su sobrina jugar con Luna. Inquieto por el silencio entre ellos, Sesshoumaru decidió abordar un tema que lo tenía pensativo e intrigado desde hacia días.

"Señorita puedo preguntarle algo!"

"Claro que sí!"

"Usted se mudó aquí para conseguir un esposo?"

Inmediatamente, Rin se volvió hacia él con una expresión de sorpresa y soltó un suspiro. Comprendiendo que su sobrina confiaba en aquel hombre ciegamente, le dijo que conocía muy bien los deseos de Ava, aclarándole que aquel pedido era parte de lo que su hermana le había dicho antes de morir.

"Si le dijo eso es porque le tiene mucha confianza. Yo tuve un novio en Tokio pero la relación se vino abajo con la muerte de Lya, a él le pareció injusto que de la noche a la mañana yo tuviera que hacerme cargo de una niña. Me di cuenta que era un egoísta y finalmente lo dejé, ya habíamos hablado de casarnos, pero es que no podía faltar a la promesa que le hice a mi hermana…No es fácil olvidar a las personas cuando se van tan repentinamente, el vacío es muy grande y duele a todas horas"

Asombrado, Sesshoumaru la taladró con la mirada, sintiéndose conmovido por la forma que tan acertadamente escribía la pérdida de un ser querido, comprendiendo al instante que hablaba de si misma. Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para apartar los recuerdos de Kagura. Como pensando en voz alta, Rin dejó escapar algo de su ansiedad ante los deseos infantiles.

"Pobrecita mi niña, ojalá fuera más fácil encontrar a ese hombre especial!"

"El que las quiera a las dos?"

"Jajaja ella no pierde detalle. Espero encontrar alguien…algún día. Por el momento estoy tranquila, aunque dudo encontrar un esposo aquí. Eso es lo de menos, le confieso que no estaba segura que mudarnos fuera una buena decisión pero ella esta feliz y mucho es por usted, gracias!"

Sesshoumaru la miró asombrado pero como a escondidas. La incertidumbre que se colaba en sus palabras era latente porque en ese momento fue muy claro que Rin no se percataba de su importancia en la vida de Ava. Al mismo tiempo, lo reconfortaba que le agradeciera, porque aunque no quería admitirlo, la niña era la razón por la ya no sentía que la tristeza dominaba su vida.

Respirando profundamente, se sintió débil y sin ganas de seguir aferrándose a un fantasma, tocando sus anillos disimuladamente, se sintió tan solo y necesitado a la vez, que deseó que Ava y Rin no se mudaran jamás. Volviendo su atención a Rin, notó que pasaba el índice por el borde de su ojo, como si limpiara una lágrima perdida. Apesadumbrado de verla tan vulnerable, le dijo que lamentaba mucho el fallecimiento de su hermana.

"Lya era una hermana cariñosa y divertida, la extraño mucho. Ava es mi felicidad ahora y nada más importa."

Sesshoumaru torció la boca al escucharla hablar con tanta resignación y deseó en silencio que pudiera encontrar aquel hombre especial pronto, porque era obvio que aquella mujer dejaba de lado sus necesidades, concentrándose enteramente en la niña.

……………………………………………

Domingo por la noche…

Cuando Rin y Ava regresaron de un viaje de fin de semana a un poblado cercano, se sorprendieron de ver a Luna echada en el pasillo. En cuanto las vio, empezó a ladrar desesperada, como si quisiera decirles algo. Al instante, Rin comprendió que algo malo pasaba y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de Sesshoumaru; al notar que estaba entreabierta, sintió un escalofrío pero mantuvo la calma. Luego sin perder tiempo, entró en el apartamento.

Todo el lugar estaba revuelto, con fotos de Kagura y Sesshoumaru regadas por el piso. Con Ava a su lado, revisó la estancia en busca de su vecino. Asustada y sin poder evitar que el recuerdo de su madre la asaltara, la pequeña se aferró a la mano de su tía, mientras ambas seguían a Luna hasta la habitación.

Una vez ahí, vieron a Sesshoumaru tirado boca abajo y sin moverse, con el corazón golpeando su pecho salvajemente, Rin se arrodilló y buscó el pulso, que aunque débil, evidenciaba que solo estaba desmayado. Tragando saliva para calmarse, lo puso boca arriba. Estaba pálido, completamente inconsciente y muy frío al tacto. Dirigiendo su atención hacia su sobrina, le habló con dulzura para tranquilizarla. La pequeña había murmurado una súplica al verlo tirado en el suelo.

"Solo esta desmayado princesa, necesito que me hagas un favor y vayas a buscar al Dr. Soyuki, el del piso 3!"

"No está muerto como Mami?"

"Claro que no, solo un poco débil. Ya verás que el Doctor nos ayuda, corre a buscarlo"

A diferencia de Sesshoumaru, Ava y Rin ya conocían a todos los inquilinos del edificio y habían hecho buena amistad con el Dr. Soyuki y su esposa, un matrimonio sin hijos muy agradable. Una vez que estuvo sola, deshizo las sábanas y usando toda su fuerza logró acomodarlo en la cama, lo que resultó mas fácil de lo esperado, porque realmente estaba muy débil. Sentada a su lado y realmente preocupada, esperó pacientemente a que llegara la ayuda, de pronto pensó en algo terrible y poniéndose de pie, buscó por todo el cuarto algún frasco vacío pero no encontró nada. Cinco minutos mas tarde, aparecieron Ava y el doctor con su maletín en mano.

"Que pasó Rin?"

"Pues realmente no lo sé doctor, así lo encontramos. Busqué frascos vacíos pero no tiene nada, ni siquiera una caja de antiácido"

"Ya veo, eso es buena noticia. Lo primero que vamos hacer es reanimarlo, Ava quieres ser mi asistente?"

"Hai!"

Sin decir nada más, la niña se paró junto al doctor dispuesta a hacer su labor de asistente a conciencia. Sin perder más tiempo, el doctor sacó un poco de algodón, lo empapó en alcohol y se lo puso a Sesshoumaru frente a la nariz que en cuestión de segundos, reaccionó. De pie en un lugar donde no estorbaba, Rin le daba vueltas a su mente tratando de averiguar que le había pasado. Viendo distraída los papeles tirados en el suelo, dos pedazos en especial llamaron su atención, se agachó para verlos mejor, pero en ese momento Sesshoumaru reaccionó por lo que Rin guardó los trozos de papel en el bolsillo.

Al verlo abrir los ojos, Ava lo abrazó agradeciendo que estuviera bien. Conmovido hasta la médula, tímidamente rodeó a la pequeña con un brazo y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Con Ava aferrada a su pecho y con un doctor presente, Rin salió de la habitación resuelta a limpiar el tiradero que había y preparar algo de comer, porque como sospechaba, Sesshoumaru se había desmayado por falta de alimento. Una vez fuera del cuarto, sacó los papeles de su bolsillo y los estudió detenidamente. El papel en cuestión no era otra cosa que una invitación de boda partida en dos y fue como una ventana al dolor de su vecino. Sacando cuentas, supo que tan solo el día anterior habría sido el aniversario de bodas y probablemente aquel recuerdo había desatado un ataque de rabia y melancolía.

Poniendo los dos pedazos de papel en su bolsillo, Rin se concentró en sus labores. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar comida en aquella cocina, simplemente cruzó el pasillo y trajo todo de su casa. Pensando que probablemente Sesshoumaru tendría el estómago sensible, resolvió preparar una sopa de carne con verduras. Con la sopa cocinándose, se dedicó a asear el apartamento, poniendo en una caja que estaba en el suelo, las cosas que sin duda eran recuerdos de Kagura. Una vez que el doctor consideró que estaba fuera de peligro, salió de la habitación y se detuvo a conversar con Rin.

"Está muy débil, es una suerte que lo encontraras. Preparas sopa?"

"Si señor con verduras y carne!"

"Fabuloso, necesita comer y que alguien lo cuide hasta que recupere las fuerzas. Toda esta semana sería lo ideal!"

"Pierda cuidado Sensei, me aseguraré que esté bien!"

Ava estaba de pie en la puerta y al escuchar a su tía tan decidida, corrió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, dándole las gracias. Una vez que la sopa estuvo lista, fue la propia Rin quien se la llevó a Sesshoumaru, al ver a su vecina con la bandeja, se sintió súper incómodo pero no dijo nada. La verdad era que se había sentido tan solo cuando ellas se fueron de paseo, que nuevamente se entregó a su depresión dejando que los recuerdos amargos de una vida inexistente lo atormentaran. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban de vuelta, era como si el sol brillara de nuevo dándole nuevas fuerzas. Al notar la expresión de incomodidad masculina, Rin curveó sus labios en una sonrisa, preguntándole como se sentía.

"Como se siente? Nos dio un susto horrible, ya no podremos dejarlo solo por tantos días!"

"Disculpe señorita…yo…!"

"No se disculpe pero cómase todo"

"Como usted diga"

Una vez que Rin puso la bandeja frente a él, salió de la habitación y siguió limpiando el apartamento, también se ocupó de dejar las maletas en su casa y buscar pijamas para ambas. Realmente se había dado un susto mayúsculo y no quería dejarlo solo.

………………………………………

Martes…

Aprovechando que Ava estaba en la escuela y Sesshoumaru dormía placidamente después de un suculento almuerzo, Rin decidió darse una ducha. Dado que no había podido lavarse el cabello en dos días, por estar pendiente de su vecino, Rin decidió hacer justo eso, tomándose su tiempo. Pasados 40 minutos, Sesshoumaru entreabrió los ojos, lo despertó el ruido del agua que venía del baño. Sintiéndose renovado, se levantó de la cama intrigado y se asomó para ver quien se estaba bañando. Al abrir la puerta del baño con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, pudo ver claramente una silueta femenina recortada contra el vidrio empañado.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la curvas de Rin dándose un baño y se sintió tibio por dentro. Al ver que cerraba el agua, se apresuró a volver a la cama. Cuando Rin salió de la ducha se envolvió en una de las grandes toallas, se secó, cepilló y se vistió con rapidez para volver a su lugar, junto a Sesshoumaru. Aun secándose el cabello, Rin volvió a su silla sin darse cuenta que el paciente estaba despierto, solo esperando el momento para abrir los ojos. Los minutos pasaron y finalmente Sesshoumaru parpadeó haciendo un ruidito con la boca para llamar la atención. En cuanto lo escuchó, Rin dejó de lado la toalla y se concentró en él con una mirada a la expectativa.

"Hola, como se siente?"

"Descansado"

"Que bueno, ya tiene mejor semblante. Quiere tomar algo?"

"Donde está Ava?"

"Llevó a Luna afuera un momento!"

"Fue sola al parque?"

"Claro que no, solo fue abajo!"

Al notar que los ojos de Sesshoumaru se concentraban en su ropa mojada, Rin se apresuró a disculparse por usar el baño. Pero él le dijo que no le importaba y aprovechó para darle las gracias por sus cuidados.

"Ni lo mencione…no volverá a descuidarse verdad!"

"No creo"

"Se que la extraña, pero ahora Ava lo necesita así que quisiera tener su promesa de que va cuidarse!"

Sesshoumaru no supo como interpretar aquellas palabras tan francas. Sentirse necesitado era algo diferente y que jamás había pensado experimentar de nuevo, por lo que aclarándose la garganta, le dio su palabra a Rin de cuidarse.

"Gracias!"

"No, gracias a ustedes!"

Rin le sonrió como aliviada y justo en ese momento entraron Ava y Luna que al verlo despierto, saltaron a la cama eufóricas. En medio de los abrazos de Ava, Rin aprovechó para escabullirse hasta su apartamento. Una vez ahí, se dio a la tarea de secarse el cabello y descansar en el sillón con una taza de chocolate caliente; un rato más tarde se quedó dormida y así la encontró Ava cuando regresó. Al verla dormida, la pequeña se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó en la mejilla dándole las gracias por haber cuidado de Sesshoumaru. Luego se acurrucó a ella y se quedó ahí un par de minutos, escuchándole los latidos del corazón, como comprobando que latía sin problemas.

…………………………………………………

A/N: Dra. D. Gracias por el asesoramiento Medico y a la Editora estrella!


	3. Inutashio

Capítulo 3

Inutashio

………………………………………

Era viernes y Rin estaba preparando el desayuno para Sesshoumaru cuando sonó el timbre, pensando que era el doctor, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Para su sorpresa, no era el doctor sino un hombre maduro. No fue necesario preguntarle quien era, le bastó ver sus ojos para saber que se trataba del padre de Sesshoumaru. Asombrado de ver que una mujer joven lo recibía en casa de su hijo, Inutashio sonrió presentándose.

"Un placer señor Youkai, soy Rin Asakura, vivo enfrente, pase por favor!"

Al ver la confusión en la mirada masculina, Rin rápidamente le explicó lo que había sucedido. Con el ceño fruncido, Inutashio escuchó todo y una vez que terminó, le tomó la mano besándosela y dándole las gracias por socorrer a su hijo.

"Parece que mi muchacho encontró un ángel al otro lado del pasillo, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por él!"

Sonriendo ante tanta amabilidad, Rin le dijo que no era nada y con una sonrisa le comentó de la amistad entre Ava y su hijo.

"Vaya ahora si que me deja impresionado, esta segura que estamos hablando del mismo Sesshoumaru?"

"Así es, Ava y él se llevan de maravilla!"

Inutashio detalló un segundo la expresión de Rin y supo que su hijo, a pesar de ser amigo de la niña, era seco con ella. Guardándose cualquier comentario al respecto, le preguntó más sobre Ava, diciéndole que deseaba conocerla. Relajada por el carácter agradable de Inutashio, se pusieron a hablar como viejos amigos. Cuando Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos era un nuevo día, lo último que recordaba era quedarse dormido contemplando a Ava viendo televisión a su lado con Luna. Estaba solo y desde la cocina, le llegaron los aromas del desayuno que Rin le estaba preparando. Al agudizar el oído, escuchó una voz que le resultó muy familiar, su padre.

Su padre siempre encontraba el tiempo para visitarlo aún cuando él se comportaba distante. Sesshoumaru le tenía rencor porque nunca había visto con buenos ojos su relación con Kagura. Resoplando un instante, decidió levantarse, cuando lo hizo, el cuaderno y los lápices de dibujo de Rin, cayeron al suelo. Al inclinarse para recogerlos, se quedó impresionado con el talento de su vecina, pero sobre todo con un boceto a lápiz de él durmiendo. El dibujo se veía tan real que parecía saltar de la página, devolviéndole una expresión serena y apacible. Al detallar el bosquejo, se vio muy delgado. Acercándose al espejo, comprobó que el dibujo era un reflejo fiel de la realidad y recordó como Ava le había dicho en broma, que se parecía a un espantapájaros con ojos bonitos.

(Espantapájaros con ojos bonitos, esa niña es todo un personaje…creo que no sería tan malo si empiezo a comer y ejercitarme como antes. Ahora lo primero será enfrentar al viejo!)

Poniéndose una bata de cuadros sobre la pijama,se arregló el cabello, buscó las pantuflas y salió de la habitación. En cuanto su padre lo vio, no pudo disimular su preocupación y lo estrechó en un abrazo, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de verlo bien. Conmovida por el despliegue de amor paternal, Rin quiso irse y darles privacidad, pero fue el propio Sesshoumaru quien la detuvo.

"Señorita no me acompañará a desayunar?"

"Ahh? Pues yo…mejor los dejo solos! Durmió bien?"

"Si gracias, quédese!"

"Mi muchacho tiene razón, quédate Rin!"

Sesshoumaru miró de reojo a su padre, apenas la conocía y ya la trataba como a una vieja amiga. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre que disfrutaba la compañía femenina y era obvio que estaba fascinado con su vecina. Una vez a la mesa, Inutashio le dijo que estaba enterado de todo lo que le había pasado, por lo que vendría a visitarlo más seguido.

"No es necesario que hagas eso papá!"

"Vendré como siempre, puedo estar mas tranquilo de saber que tienes a Rin enfrente!"

"Es absurdo, no necesito una niñera…!"

"Yo no dijo eso...por favor cálmate!"

"Basta! No voy a permitir que empañes el recuerdo de Kagura con tu absurda idea de conseguirme una nueva novia!"

Sesshoumaru estaba rojo de la cólera y Rin no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantarse y excusarse. Era obvio que la relación entre padre e hijo era tensa y no quería que por su culpa ellos tuvieran un altercado. Sesshoumaru la vio irse con un nudo en la garganta, por su afán de pelear con su padre, había menospreciado sus cuidados. Con una sonrisa y sin mirar a su vecino, Rin se despidió de Inutashio asegurándole que había sido un placer conocerlo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Inutashio se levantó de la mesa para irse. Antes le pidió una disculpa a suhijo.

"No fue mi intención ofenderte. No quiero que consigas una nueva novia sino quieres, solo deseo que vivas tu vida otra vez, créeme que se puede aún cuando duele mucho!"

Sesshoumaru no pronunció palabra alguna, comprendiendo que si alguien sabía de sobreponerse a una pérdida, era su padre. Había sufrido mucho con la muerte de su madre, hasta que llegó Izayoi a llenar su vida de felicidad. Un hora mas tarde, bañado y vestido, pensaba en lo que le diría a Rin para borrar su actuación matutina. Respirando profundo se levantó y cuando abrió la puerta para cruzar el pasillo, ahí estaba ella con una sonrisa.

"Voy al supermercado, me acompaña?"

"Claro, señorita sobre está mañana, lo que dije sobre no necesitar una niñera, pues…!"

"Todavía esta pensando en eso? Olvídelo por favor, aunque me lo hubiera pedido a gritos no lo habría dejado solo y para que sepa no me considero niñera de nadie!"

Aliviado, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta de su apartamento y la siguió en silencio. La ida al supermercado resultó ser una distracción muy necesaria y placentera.

………………………………………

2 semanas después…

Inutashio entró al apartamento llevando un sobre en la mano. Era la invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños para Izayoi que iba dar ese fin de semana. Aunque sabía que su hijo se negaría, igual insistió en que fuera.

"No aceptaré un no por respuesta, es más, tengo una idea fabulosa, pídele a Rin que te acompañe, me gustaría que Izayoi la conociera"

"No sé…"

"Pregúntale si tiene algo que hacer, apuesto que una mujer como ella tiene muchos pretendientes!"

"Ella está dedicada a la pequeña en cuerpo y alma, por lo que no tiene tiempo para salir con nadie!"

"Entonces un rato de distracción le caerá muy bien. Le preguntarás!"

"Esta bien papá, te complazco!"

"Gracias muchacho!"

Inutashio se despidió con un gran abrazo y cruzando los dedos para que Rin aceptara la invitación. Realmente estaba encantado de saber que su hijo tenía contacto con una mujer, y esperaba que aquella amistad se convirtiera en algo mas serio; para que finalmente saliera de aquella depresión.

……………………………………

Sentado en el sillón, Sesshoumaru estudió la invitación por unos minutos, en ese momento Luna se levantó como un resorte y empezó a ladrar para que le abriera la puerta. Dejando el sobre en la mesita, se puso de pie para complacer a su mascota. Al abrir, Rin estaba en el pasillo y saludó a ambos con una sonrisa, deteniéndose hacerle cariños al animal. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, decidió preguntarle sobre la fiesta.

"Señorita tengo algo que pedirle!"

"Si puedo ayudarlo será un placer!"

Entrando al apartamento, Sesshoumaru se acomodó en el sillón de la sala y con voz pausada le comentó que su padre estaba muy impresionado con ella. Con una sonrisa, le dijo que Inutashio era un hombre muy agradable yle había caído muy bien. Casi sin parpadear, Sesshoumaru se perdió un segundo en la forma como Rin sonreía al decirle que su padre era muy atento.

"Bueno el asunto es el siguiente, Inutashio dará una fiesta el próximo sábado!"

"Una fiesta? Que bueno pero y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?…ahhh! claro que cuidaré a Luna, no se preocupe, así me hará compañía, ese fin de semana es el campamento de Ava!"

"No me refería a eso, quisiera que me acompañara a esa fiesta. De hecho fue mi padre quien me pidió que la llevara!"

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Sesshoumaru se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, porque dejaba ver que realmente no quería ir con ella, sino complacer a su padre. Sonriendo de medio lado, Rin se frotó las manos y con naturalidad le agradeció la invitación, negándose gentilmente.

"Déle mis saludos y agradecimiento a su padre por la invitación. Pero voy a trabajar ese fin de semana!"

Incómodo por su continua falta de tacto con aquella mujer, Sesshoumaru buscó las palabras para arreglar su indiscreción. Al ver que su vecino trataba de excusarse, fue la misma Rin quien habló.

"No se preocupe, usted es siempre muy directo. Su padre es un amor pensando en mí, pero para serle sincera no creo ser muy buena compañía para nadie. Aunque, le digo algo? Es agradable ver como un hombre hecho y derecho sigue los consejos de su papá!"

"Mi padre siempre me ha dado buenos consejos! Realmente me gustaría contar su compañía"

"Jejeje en verdad ser sincero es una de sus virtudes, porque miente súper mal!"

Sesshoumaru no supo que contestar y Rin soltó una risita despreocupada. Luego casualmente, le dijo que estaba cansada por lo que deseaba darse una ducha. Poniéndose de pie en el acto, se despidió de ella y regresó a su apartamento.

…………………………

Al día siguiente…

Cuando Rin regresó de llevar a Ava a la escuela, se topó de frente con Sesshoumaru que la esperaba recién bañado jugueteando con los anillos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando lo saludó se irguió frente a ella decidido a tener una respuesta afirmativa a lo que tenía que decirle.

"Buenos días!"

"Quiero que reconsidere ir a la fiesta conmigo!"

Rin soltó un suspiro y se rascó la barbilla preguntándole porque quería ir con ella. Viéndola fijamente y aprovechando su estatura a manera de sutil intimidación para que aceptara, le dijo que prefería disfrutar de su compañía que tener que lidiar toda la noche con un montón de imbéciles.

"Pero son sus amigos, yo no conozco a nadie, probablemente solo voy a estorbar. Le puedo preguntar porque no le gusta la gente?"

Ignorando la pregunta y la forma como el perfume de Rin lo distraía, le gruñó que no fuera tonta porque no iba a estorbar, prometiéndole no dejarla sola para que no se aburriera. Aquella actitud que rayaba en lo adorablemente grosero logró convencerla y aceptó la invitación.

"Está bien, iré con usted. Pero y Luna?"

"Irá con nosotros, la casa tiene un patio amplio! Por cierto, dormiremos en la mansión. Lleve traje de baño y vestido formal para el viernes…tiene un vestido elegante verdad?"

"Si señor, solo porque siempre visto jeans no quiere decir que no me gusten los vestidos de mujer!"

"Por supuesto, fue grosero de mi parte asumir que…"

"Ya terminó?"

Sesshoumaru la vio con la ceja levantada, torciendo la boca en una mueca mientras ella soltaba una risita mitad burla, mitad diversión. Cuando Ava llegó de la escuela y le preguntó si algo interesante le había pasado ese día, con una sonrisa su tía le contó de la invitación de Sesshoumaru.

"Una fiesta, que súper, ya no estarás sola ese fin de semana!"

"Así es, creo que será divertido!"

…………………………………………

Fin de semana…

El viernes por la mañana Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin y Ava hasta la escuela para que la niña tomara el autobús que la llevaría al campamento de fin de semana. Su integración a la vida diaria de sus vecinas se estaba dando tan naturalmente que no se percataba lo mucho que las necesitaba, o la influencia positiva que tenían en él. Había hecho el propósito de comer mejor y ejercitarse, y las cenas los tres juntos era una agradable rutina, transformando su antes existencia trágica y depresiva, en alegre y divertida.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, todas las amigas de Ava salieron corriendo a recibirla, saludando con naturalidad a Sesshoumaru y Rin. El grupo de niñas los habían conocido en varias visitas al apartamento, donde Ava no perdió la oportunidad de presentarles a su amigo. Presas de la emoción, las cinco hablaban al mismo tiempo comentando lo bien que la iban a pasar, mientras Sesshoumaru montaba el equipaje al autobús. Rin observó a su sobrina radiante y suspiró pensando en lo feliz que estaría Lya de verla. Tragándose su nostalgia y lágrimas, se acercó a Ava para desearle feliz viaje. Rodeando a su tía en un estrecho abrazo, la niña la besó y le dijo que disfrutara de la fiesta, luego hizo lo mismo con Sesshoumaru.

"Que les vaya bien en la fiesta!"

"Cuídate pequeña!"

De pie uno junto al otro, Rin y Sesshoumaru la observaron entrar al autobús y se quedaron ahí hasta que el vehículo ya no fue visible por la calle. El camino de regreso fue silencioso, Rin estaba ida recordando a su hermana, y cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo que saldrían a la 7.30 p.m. hacia la fiesta, apenas si le contestó. Intuyendo lo que le pasaba,no dijo nada más y se concentró en manejar.

………………………………

Cuando Rin entró al apartamento luciendo simplemente espectacular, Sesshoumaru sintió como si le robaran un suspiro. Aunque la veía todos los días, era la primera vez que se tomaba el tiempo para admirarla y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus ojos vieron mas allá del recuerdo de Kagura, reconociendo que Rin era una mujer interesante y hermosa. Ajena a la mirada de admiración masculina, lo saludó poniendo su maleta en el sofá. El vestía smoking pero aún batallaba con el moño del corbatín, por lo que ella se ofreció ayudarle. Ante el ofrecimiento dudó un instante, embargado por el recuerdo de su prometida, que siempre se ocupaba de esos detalles, olvidándose de eso, aceptó la ayuda yun segundo más tarde tuvo a Rin frente a él.

"Que le parece mi vestido, está bien para la fiesta de su padre?"

"Si muy bien!"

Viéndola mientras se concentraba en hacer el nudo, era obvio que se había esmerado en arreglarse. Dejándose llevar por el suave perfume cerró los ojos un breve instante y comprendió que era descortés no darle ningún cumplido.

"Huele muy bien señorita!"

"Muchas gracias y llámeme Rin. Yo lo llamaré por su nombre si no le importa!"

"En lo absoluto!"

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, bajaron al garaje y se pusieron en marcha. Fue un viaje tranquilo, animado por cortas pláticas, donde Sesshoumaru le contaba que su padre le gustaba ofrecer esas fiestas porque le encantaba estar rodeado de gente.

"Su padre es realmente encantador!"

"Lo mismo dice él de usted!"

Ella dio un profundo suspiro y sonrió, era realmente halagador que alguien pensara así de ella. Al llegar a la fiesta, Rin no se sorprendió que fuera una enorme y elegante mansión. Estaba toda iluminada y adentro se vivía un ambiente muy alegre. Cuando entraron, todas las miradas estuvieron sobre ellos y pareció que un momentáneo silencio invadió todo el salón. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que los invitados estaban asombrados de ver a Sesshoumaru ahí y más que venía acompañado. Pacientemente, Rin esperó que él empezara a caminar para seguirlo de cerca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Inutashio les saliera al encuentro con una gran sonrisa. Tomándola del brazo, caminó entre la gente para presentarle a Izayoi. Sesshoumaru los siguió en silencio. Como Inutashio había pensado, Izayoi y Rin congeniaron al instante, dándoles la oportunidad a padre e hijo de conversar.

"Me alegro que hayan venido!"

"Ni lo menciones, pero…no tratarás de presentarme a nadie o si?"

"Te lo prometí, además sería descortés con Rin!"

Inmediatamente, Sesshoumaru desvió sus ojos hasta donde estaba ella, sintiendo un gran alivio de prácticamente haberla forzado acompañarlo. Entre la multitud veía varias conocidas que lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo gigante de apetecible dulce y eso le agrió el carácter. Viendo que Rin estaba muy entretenida conversando con su madrastra, se relajó lo suficiente como para conversar con algunos de los invitados. Aquellas personas eran fantasmas de su vida pasada que le recordaban a Kagura, pero de eso había pasado tanto tiempo que se animó a empujar sus recuerdos dolorosos a un rincón de su mente y disfrutar la velada.

………………………………………

Entre los invitados había varias mujeres que miraban a Rin con malos ojos por creer que era la nueva novia de Sesshoumaru. Entre todas,una resaltaba, bonito cuerpo, cabello negro y vestido azul que vio su oportunidad de abordar a Sesshoumaru, cuando fue al baño. Deseoso de apartarse un poco del bullicio de la celebración, caminó hasta uno de los baños de arriba, sin notar que lo seguían.Al salir del baño la mujer se le abalanzó como una fiera tratando de besarlo. Aprovechando el momentáneo descontrol que invadió a Sesshoumaru, lo empujó a uno de los cuartos decidida a 'conquistarlo'. No muy lejos de ahí, Rin caminaba despacio por el pasillo llamando a su vecino. Había visto como la mujer se escabullía para seguirlo y algo en su interior le decía que fuera en su ayuda.

Probando todas las puertas abiertas que encontraba, Rin finalmente dio con la pareja. Al dar un paso dentro, vio a Sesshoumaru acorralado por la mujer del vestido azul mientras intentaba darle un beso y quitarle la ropa, arrancarle, era más parecido. Aclarándose la garganta para hacerse notar, encendió la luz y dio un par de pasos hacia ellos, llamandolo por su nombre. En cuanto la escuchó, la mujer se volvió hacia ella con una mirada asesina exigiéndole que se fuera. Ese fue el momento que Sesshoumaru aprovechó para apartarla fuera de sí. Tranquilamente, Rin se aproximó, tomándolo del brazo y quedándose muy quieta junto a él. Comprendiendo la indirecta, la mujer se fue acomodándose el vestido y lanzando una retahíla de maldiciones en contra de ambos.

Una vez solos, Rin se separóy le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Sintiéndose abochornado, asintió con la cabeza mientras acomodaba su ropa y cabello. Con una sonrisa escondida en la comisura de sus labios, ella tomó el corbatín y empezó a anudarlo en silencio. Como antes, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar admirarla, sin darse cuenta que contenía la respiración cada vez que la tenía cerca.

"Gracias por venir a buscarme!"

"De nada, tardé un poco, es que esta casa es muy grande!"

En ese instante Sesshoumaru se sintió como un débil muchacho al que acababan de rescatar de la bruja mala en un cuento de hadas. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, pero no la primera vez que aquella callada y triste mujer se desvivía por ayudarlo. Aprovechando que estaban tan juntos, le preguntó como supo que no deseaba aquel encuentro a lo que Rin soltó una risita disimuladamente, terminando con el corbatín.

"Intuición femenina. Esa mujer es muy decidida, se nota que le gusta mucho!"

"Le gustan mis millones, es una vulgar!"

"Ya veo. En cambio ella era distinguida y hermosa!"

"De quien habla?"

"De su esposa!"

"Ella no era mi esposa, no pudimos casarnos!"

"Pero para usted ella era eso y más. Verdad que es difícil olvidar?"

"A veces parece imposible!"

"Pero hay que seguir. Mi vida está marcada por la muerte, primero mis padres y hermano y luego Lya…muchas veces me sentía culpable por quedar viva, pero he comprendido que así debe ser, tengo que cuidar de algo maravilloso y especial. Aunque ella desea un papá y hermanos y yo no puedo dárselos…"

En un despliegue inusual de amabilidad, Sesshoumaru le aseguró que cuando menos lo esperara, encontraría aquel hombre especial. Parpadeando como resignada, Rin sonrió y ambos salieron del cuarto.

…………………………

Rin estaba distraída probando la deliciosa comida, cuando sintió que alguien la tocaba en el hombro con suavidad. Al voltearse se topó de frente con una hermosa mujer de ojos avellana y pelo muy negro. No las habían presentado por lo que pensó que se había equivocado al llamar su atención. Con una sonrisa, la recién llegada se presentó, su nombre era Yumi Kasaki.

"Encantada, Rin Asakura!"

"Se que le parecerá extraño que me presente de esta forma pero…quiero preguntarle algo!"

"En serio? Pensé que me había confundido con alguien, en que le puedo servir?"

La mujer miró a su alrededor como comprobando que no hubiera nadie más escuchando y luego le pidió a Rin si la podía acompañar para hablar en privado. Sin comprender muy bien las intenciones de aquella extraña, Rin la siguió motivada por la curiosidad. La verdad era que estaba aburrida y quería irse a la cama; había visto a Sesshoumaru conversando con varios invitados, pero de eso hacia rato.Una vez que se acomodaron en un sillón, Yumi le preguntó sin rodeos siera la pareja de Sesshoumaru. En ese instante Rin comprendió la parsimonia y misterio femenino, por lo que se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

"Somos solo amigos!"

"Es que me sorprendió mucho verlo llegar acompañado!"

"Me imagino. Es que somos vecinos por eso llegamos juntos, pero pierda cuidado, yo no soy su rival!"

"Jajaja tanto se me nota?"

"Un poco, aunque por lo que he visto tiene competencia!"

"Si eso lo sé, pero él no esta interesado!"

Rin expresó su comprensión con una mirada alentadora, era claro que Yumi estaba consciente que Sesshoumaru seguía aferrado al recuerdo de su prometida y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse atraída.

"Creo que la quería mucho!"

"Si, la adoraba…pero han pasado dos años…ahh, gracias señorita Asakura lamento haberla molestado!"

"No fue molestia, no pierda las esperanzas, algún día logrará olvidar a esa mujer y estará listo para enamorarse de nuevo!"

Agradeciendo las palabras de aliento, Yumi le dijo probablemente tenía razón pero no estaba muy segura de tener la paciencia necesaria. Tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, Rin animó a la desconsolada admiradora para que fuera hacerle compañía al esquivo galán, que estaba en el bar solo. Tomando el consejo, Yumi se levantó, no sin antes comentarle que ella el tipo de mujer que siempre le había gustado a Sesshoumaru. Al escucharla, Rin no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una carcajada, asegurándole que ellos nunca pasarían de ser buenos vecinos.

Una vez que Yumi se alejó, Rin decidió subir a la habitación que le tenían preparada y dormir un poco. En el camino se encontró de frente con Inutashio quien le recordó le debía un baile. Divertida, lo siguió con una sonrisa feliz de poder bailar. No se dio cuenta, pero Sesshoumaru la observaba disimuladamente mientras conversaba con Yumi. Una vez que el baile terminó, Sesshoumaru se excusó con su admiradora para estar junto a Rin.

"Como la ha pasado?"

"Muy bien, es una fiesta preciosa y ha sido interesante, tiene muchas admiradoras!"

"Eso es lo de menos pero…alguna de ellas la ha molestado?"

"No realmente pero si las miradas mataran, sería un cadáver!"

"Quiere conocer la casa?"

"Me va da un tour?"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y empezó avanzar alejándose de la gente. Pronto estuvieron admirando la belleza de la mansión Youkai. Cuando el tour terminó, se acomodaron en uno de los balcones a conversar. Sesshoumaru no supo cuando estuvo hablando sin parar de lo maravillosa que había sido su vida junto a Kagura. Rin no decía nada, únicamente prestaba atención, permitiéndole desahogarse. Así pasaron un buen rato, hasta que le confesó que su desmayo del fin de semana había sido por culpa de los recuerdos.

"Lamento haberles causado tantas molestias, en especial a usted!"

"No fue molestia, sabe que me dijo Ava?"

"No, que?"

"Que la próxima vez que vayamos de paseo usted debe venir con nosotros, para tenerlo cerca…ella se ha encariñado mucho con usted, verdad que es recíproco?"

"Si!"

Rin le sonrió agradecida ante la rapidez con que le contestó y luego decidió contarle anécdotas de Ava bebé. Un rato más tarde, cuando ella empezó a cabecear, Sesshoumaru la escoltó hasta la habitación y le dio las buenas noches cortésmente, avisándole que él iba dormir a tan solo dos habitaciones de distancia, por si necesitaba algo.

"Gracias! Me alegro de haber venido!"

"Que duerma mucho Rin!"

Sesshoumaru se fue a la cama con una sensación de bienestar agradable y disfrutó de una noche de placentero dormir.

…………………………

Contrario a lo que Rin había imaginado, el sábado la casa estaba prácticamente desierta, a excepción de dos parejas que había visto la noche anterior, asumiendo que eran amigos íntimos de Inutashio e Izayoi. Recién bañada y en bata, estudiaba el traje de baño que había empacado; no muy segura que fuera apropiado, en eso tocaron a la puerta, era Izayoi.

"Buenos días Rin, como dormiste?"

"Como un bebé, la habitación es un belleza!"

"Me alegro, vas a bajar a desayunar?"

"Si pero…traje un vestido de baño y no se si ponérmelo!"

Comprendiendo, Izayoi dio un paso dentro del cuarto para ver la dichosa prenda. Era un lindo vestido de baño multicolor de dos piezas. Inmediatamente, Izayoi le dijo que se lo pusiera para darle su opinión. Cuando Rin se cambio, la señora Youkai le aseguró que contrario a lo que pensaba, no era demasiado escotado o atrevido. En cambio, la tranquilizó diciéndole que no debía dudar de su belleza nunca más.

"Eres muy hermosa, además de simpática y ese traje de baño te queda como un sueño!"

"Gracias, me pongo algo encima y bajo!"

"Te espero!"

Cuando bajaron, a Rin no le extrañó que Sesshoumaru no estuviera a la mesa. Ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que era prácticamente un ermitaño, por lo que se dispuso a disfrutar del suculento desayuno. Una vez que terminaron de comer, todos pasaron a una terraza junto a la piscina; después de un rato de estar conversando y sin que Sesshoumaru apareciera por ningún lado, Rin se sintió incómoda y con una sonrisa decidió retirarse a su habitación para dibujar un rato. Levantándose, Inutashio la tomó del brazo preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

"Claro que si!"

"Estas aburrida de hablar con ancianos?

"Jajaja, ninguno de ustedes es anciano, son súper agradables, pero me siento como de más, discúlpeme que descortés de mi parte, usted me invitó y yo me estoy quejando…!"

"No tienes que disculparte te entiendo perfectamente, no sé que le habrá pasado!"

"No importa, lo que no quisiera es ser una imposición… **- Rin se tocó la barbilla como para detenerse a pensar -**…si quisiera irme hoy mismo, me ayudaría con el taxi?"

Inutashio se la quedo viendo escondiendo su desconsuelo, Rin era una mujer práctica, que no esperaba nada de nadie y su hijo parecía determinado a sabotear cualquier cosa buena que se atravesara en su vida. Besándole una mano como un caballero, le aseguró que si decidía marcharse, el mismo la llevaría. Ella solo soltó una risita y le dijo que estaría en la habitación.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba tirado en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, pensaba en la noche anterior y como la compañía de Rin le había alivianado el recuerdo de Kagura. Se sentía extraño, receloso de ver a su vecina. No estaba preparado para eso porque en un rincón torcido de su mente creía su deber seguir aferrado a Kagura y que con su muerte, toda oportunidad de bienestar se había esfumado para siempre. Varias veces escuchó como el mayordomo y su padre tocaban a su puerta, pero no se movió.

………………………………

Dos horas más tarde…

Rin había logrado terminar su trabajo pendiente y como no sabía nada de su vecino, estaba acomodando su maleta para irse. Era obvio que Sesshoumaru no tenía deseos o intención de compartir con nadie y prefería estar en su apartamento que sola en aquella gran mansión. En cuanto cerró el zipper alguien tocó a la puerta, era el mayodormo para avisarle que Inutashio la esperaba en la entrada.

"Gracias, iré enseguida!"

"Le ayudo con su maletín señorita!"

"Muy amable!"

En la entrada, Izayoi la esperaba para despedirse, lo hizo con un caluroso abrazo diciéndole que algún día tenía que regresar con Ava para conocerla. Rin sonrió cordialmente, no tenía pensado regresar aquella mansión después de ese día y estaba arrepentida de haberse dejado convencer por Sesshoumaru.

"Muchas gracias, por todo!"

En el camino de regreso, Inutashio trató de disculpar la actitud de su primogénito pero Rin lo detuvo gentilmente.

"Señor por favor no se preocupe!"

"Pero es que…!"

Resignado, Inutashio soltó un suspiro y no supo que mas decir. Le parecía la peor de las patanerías el comportamiento de su hijo, pero resolvió no decirle nada y que lidiara con sus acciones el solo. Al llegar al apartamento, Rin se despidió sonriente. De vuelta en la mansión, Inutashio encontró a su hijo sentado en una salita viendo un álbum de fotos de su madre. Acercándose, Inutashio contempló un instante a su primera esposa en la flor de su juventud. Pacientemente espero a que su hijo le preguntara por Rin, después de unos minutos, Sesshoumaru habló.

"Estaba muy molesta?"

"No sabría decirte!"

Sesshoumaru esperó por el reproche paterno pero en cambio escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y la sala parecía llenarse de un pesado silencio. De pronto, comprendió lo estúpido de su actitud y supo que todo lo que había ganado con ella estaba en el caño, lo que mas le dolía era que después de semejante despliegue de hostilidad no podría ir a recibir a Ava del campamento el domingo en la tarde.

……………………………

Desempacando sus cosas, Rin resopló suavemente mientras tomaba una decisión sobre la relación con su vecino. No tenía idea de porque se había comportado de aquella forma, pero de algo estaba segura y era que se distanciaría de él definitivamente.

(Es mejor así…después de todo es amigo de Ava no mío. Estoy segura que la pulga lo entenderá a la larga…)

Rin no dedicó mas tiempo a pensar en eso y se puso a organizar fotografías viejas para cuando Ava llegara pudiera verlas. Cuando Sesshoumaru regresó el domingo por la tarde, Rin ya se había ido a recoger a su sobrina. En cuanto bajó del autobús, inmediatamente buscó a su tía y a Sesshoumaru, sintiéndose decepcionada de no verlos juntos. Abrazándola como si se hubiera ido dos años, Rin la recibió desbordante de la felicidad.

"Como la pasaste?"

"Súper…tía porque viniste sola, que pasó con la fiesta?"

"Pues…la fiesta estuvo muy linda pero al día siguiente él no quiso verme así que decidí regresar antes…te juro que no hice nada para que se comportara así, de hecho estuvimos hablando hasta tarde el viernes de su novia y de ti. No sé que sucedió…"

Ava la vió perderse un instante en su propia melancolía y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"Y no te dijo nada, pero con quien regresaste?"

"Con Inutashio, fue muy amable…Ava yo no creo que él quiera tener amistad conmigo, aunque estoy segura que su cariño por ti permanece intacto, ustedes si son amigos en serio. Me lo dijo!"

Ava no dijo nada, sentía una mezcla de rabia y desesperación por su tía, porque se notaba que la actitud de Sesshoumaru la había afectado. Olvidándose de eso para no sentirse frustrada, le empezó a contar todo lo que había hecho en el campamento. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Luna estaba esperándolas en el pasillo y en cuanto vio a Ava se le tiró a los brazos. Viendo que la puerta de Sesshoumaru estaba entreabierta, Rin tomó el maletín y le dijo que la esperaba adentro.

"Ve a contarle lo bien que te fue!"

"Gracias tía!"

"De nada princesa!"

Ava vaciló un instante y no quiso entrar, prefiriendo quedarse a jugar con Luna en el pasillo. Dentro del apartamento, Sesshoumaru esperaba por ella, pero al pasar el tiempo decidió salir. Como si nada hubiera pasado, la saludó preguntándole como le había ido. La reacción de la niña no se hizo esperar y le contestó secamente.

"Me fue bien!"

"Sucede algo malo?"

"Porque maltratas a mi tía?"

Sesshoumaru se quedó aturdido con la franqueza de Ava y por un par de segundos no encontró las palabras para responder. Enojada por el silencio de su amigo, le volvió a preguntar, agregando un peso extra a sus palabras.

"Porque la dejaste sola? Ella te cuidó cuando estabas enfermo!"

En estado de shock, Sesshoumaru balbuceó un par de palabras incoherentes aumentando la frustración infantil. Molesta de pensar que había ignorado a su única familia, Ava le dijo lo que pensaba sin reparos.

"A ti no te importa nada más que no sea esa mujer muerta…!"

"Ava!"

La voz de Rin a sus espaldas hizo que la niña no siguiera hablando, se pusiera de pie y entrara al apartamento, dejando a Sesshoumaru con lo vano de su realidad, retumbando en su mente. Una vez dentro de su casa, Ava pensó que tendría un regaño, en cambio sintió el abrazo estrecho de su tía.

"Eres igual de sincera que tu mamá!"

"En serio? No estas enojada?"

"Claro que no, pero lamento mucho que por mi culpa tu y él…"

"La culpa es de él por tratarte mal, verdad que tengo razón?"

Rin asintió con la cabeza y una media sonrisa. Realmente estaba orgullosa de su sobrina, aunque sentía pena por él, imaginando como debería sentirse justo en ese momento. Con la mirada perdida, Sesshoumaru escuchaba una y otra vez la voz de Ava, diciéndole su verdad. Una verdad que sonaba más a un desperdicio de energías que a una vida.

……………………………………


	4. El valor de lo perdido

Capítulo 4

El valor de lo perdido…

……………………………

Pasaron los días y Sesshoumaru no se dejó ver, aunque extrañaba demasiado a Ava, necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas después de aceptar que la pequeña tenía razón. No era sano dedicarle todas sus fuerzas al fantasma de Kagura, más si eso le causaba contratiempos con su tesoro de amistad. Por esa razón, había decidido arreglar las cosas con Ava primero y luego con Rin, aunque no estaba muy seguro que ella fuera aceptarlo como amigo de nuevo.

Esperando el momento que salieran hacia la escuela, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de par en par, la primera en verlo fue Ava, que inmediatamente sintió una emoción tan grande que alertó a su Tía. Extrañaba tanto a su amigo que deseaba hablar con Rin, pero por temor a herirla se quedaba callada. Al contemplar la escena, Rin suspiró hondo y sin decir nada siguió hacia el ascensor, una vez dentro le dijo a su sobrina que la esperaba en el automóvil. Emocionada, Ava esperó que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran para saludar a Sesshoumaru.

"Hola!"

"Hola, quiero pedirte disculpas por haber maltratado a tu tía!"

La niña sonrió a medias descorazonada, sabía que Rin deseaba que su amistad con Sesshoumaru volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo, había sido muy clara en que ellos no tendrían mayor contacto, para evitar situaciones embarazosas como la de la fiesta.

"Gracias por decírmelo, como estás?"

"Bien…crees que hoy puedas acompañarme al parque?"

"Claro!"

"Hablaré con tu tía mas tarde para pedirle…!"

"No hace falta, ella no quiere hablar contigo, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño desconcertado, le pareció que la decisión de no hablar con él era definitiva y eso no cuadraba entre sus planes. Incómodo, le preguntó y sin titubear Ava le dijo que justamente esa era la idea.

"Ella no te odia ni nada, pero dice que ustedes no pueden ser amigos…Sesshoumaru porque la dejaste sola? La hiciste sentir abandonada!"

Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, Sesshoumaru fue sincero y le dijo que no estaba muy seguro de porque se había comportado de esa forma. Viendo su reloj, Ava le dijo que si no se marchaba llegaría tarde.

"Vendré a buscarte!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió y una vez que el ascensor bajó, entró a su apartamento pensativo. De pronto, al saber que Rin no quería nada con él, valoraba la amistad que le había ofrecido, como un tesoro perdido.

…………………………………

Después de dejar a Ava en la escuela, Rin manejó hasta el supermercado y se entretuvo un par de horas comprando de todo. Al llegar al apartamento Sesshoumaru la esperaba. Aferrando las bolsas que traía consigo, reaccionó secamente.

"Rin?"

"Que quiere?"

"Necesito hablar con usted!"

Rin resopló y en todo pausado le preguntó para que. Cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo que lo disculpara por su comportamiento, ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza y balbuceó un seco 'no se preocupe, da igual' al tiempo que abría la puerta. Realmente no tenía deseos de hablar con él, pero tampoco quería ser demasiado brusca por Ava. Desarmado por la actitud indiferente, no supo que más decirle y entró a su apartamento. Ella lo miró de reojo mientras terminaba de poner las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina; estaba convencida que era lo mejor y no quiso pensar en nada mas.

………………………………

Viernes…

Cuando tocaron el timbre del apartamento Rin pensó que era alguno de sus vecinos, pero no imaginó que era Inutashio para invitarlas almorzar. Ava estaba ahí disfrutando de un día libre de la escuela. En cuanto vio a Inutashio, se levantó del sillón como un resorte. Su tía le había hablado maravillas de él y la verdad era que estaba loca por conocer al padre de su amado vecino.

"Inutashio que grata sorpresa!"

Adelantándose frente a su tía, Ava se presentó derrochando su irresistible carisma, cautivando a Inutashio en el acto.

"Hola soy Ava, tu eres el papá de Sesshoumaru verdad que sí? Mi tía me hablado mucho de ti, viniste solo o con Izayoi? Rin dice que es muy buena gente y que tu casa es espectacular, es cierto que tienes una súper piscina…?"

Rin soltó una risa mientras invitaba a Inutashio a pasar, después de contestar al interrogatorio de la pequeña, dijo que venía invitarlas a almorzar en compañía de Izayoi. La entusiasta respuesta de Ava no se hizo esperar, aunque Rin titubeó un instante, pensaba que debía decirle que no se hablaba con Sesshoumaru. Notándola incómoda, le preguntó si todo estaba bien, adivinando lo que molestaba a su tía, Ava dijo en voz baja que ellos estaban enojados. Sorprendido, Inutashio escudriñó a Rin con la mirada preguntándole si su hijo se había disculpado. Algo apenada, le dijo que si pero también le dijo de su decisión.

"Pero Rin ustedes no pueden estar sin hablarse, por el bien de la princesa. El es un poco complicado pero por favor dale una oportunidad!"

De pronto, Rin vio toda su resolución venirse abajo y resopló comprendiendo que Inutashio estaba en lo correcto. Ella tendría que lidiar con él para que su sobrina no sufriera. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, desvió la mirada para ver a Ava, sus expresivos ojos castaños reflejaban a la perfección cuanta razón tenía Inutashio y Rin se sintió morir.

"Lo lamento tanto princesa…haré las pases con él!"

"Volverás a ser su amiga?"

"Ya veremos!"

Ava estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sonó el teléfono y Rin fue a contestar. Era una llamada de trabajo, pidiéndole ilustrar el libro de un nuevo autor en tiempo record. Como había adelantado trabajo y tenía todo listo, accedió al pedido. Una vez que puso el auricular, Ava la bombardeó con argumentos de porque tenía que volver a ser amiga de Sesshoumaru. Rin se la quedó viendo con una media sonrisa, si tan solo él le tuviera una onza del cariño que sentía por la niña las cosas serían mas fáciles, en cambio, estaba convencida que para su vecino hablarle era un martirio.

Acariciándole la barbilla con suavidad, Rin le prometió tomar en cuenta todos sus argumentos. Emocionada, Ava le pidió que fuera a buscar su cartera para poder salir. Inutashio las observaba con una sonrisa, más convencido que nunca que aquellas dos mujeres eran justamente lo que su hijo necesitaba para ser feliz.

"Gracias Tía eres la mejor!"

"Ve a traer tu abrigo!"

"Claro!"

Aprovechando del momento de privacidad que tenían, Inutashio se acercó a ella diciéndole que lamentaba mucho que tuviera que ceder a la actitud de su hijo.

"Eso es lo de menos, no me importa ceder pero es que fuera de Ava no tenemos nada más en común. No le caigo bien, me tolera por educación!"

"En serio crees eso?"

"Estoy segura, cada vez que me habla se pone tenso y tiene una actitud esquiva que me hace sentir incómoda…además siempre esta tocándose esos estúpidos anillos y viendo para todos lados, ósea yo sé que no soy un modelo ni nada, pero verme cuando habla no crea que sea mucho pedir"

Divertido por la descripción tan certera de su hijo, Inutashio le dijo que ella era hermosa, más que cualquier modelo. Soltando una risa, Rin le agradeció el cumplido y le prometió hacer las pases.

"Lo harás por la princesa?"

"Si. Ava lo adora y ya que el sentimiento es recíproco no puedo privarla de esa felicidad!"

Inutashio no tuvo más argumentos para decirle. No podía comprender porque su hijo no veía la maravillosa mujer que era Rin y empezó a pensar en la forma de acercarlos. Cuando salieron del apartamento, Sesshoumaru tenía la puerta abierta y los interceptó antes de que entraran al ascensor. Al verlo, Rin resopló y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

"Papá que haces aquí?"

"Vine a llevarlas almorzar!"

"Iremos con Izayoi!"

Aunque escuchaba la voz de Ava, Sesshoumaru fijaba la mirada en Rin que estaba más atrás evitando verlo a los ojos y jugando con las llaves. Anticipando que Ava e Inutashio lo invitarían a ir con ellos, Rin dio un par de pasos para así escabullirse en el apartamento tan pronto como su vecino accediera. No habían pasado dos minutos cuando escuchó a su sobrina proponiendo que fuera con ellos.

(Lo sabía, ella en verdad lo adora. Que estoy haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Si me quedo podré adelantar las ilustraciones nuevas! Ava no va notar mi ausencia)

No perdiendo ni un solo de los movimientos de Rin, Sesshoumaru le cortó el paso interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta. Con una expresión serena, dijo que iría con ellos con la condición que Rin fuera. Ella permaneció sin moverse, solo viéndolo bajo sus espesas pestañas; dándole la oportunidad de que apreciara sus lindos ojos. A la expectativa y en completo silencio, Inutashio y Ava esperaron a ver el desenlace de aquella emboscada. Cuando Sesshoumaru habló, su voz era pausada y conciliadora.

"Aunque usted no quiera nada conmigo no podemos estar sin hablarnos!"

Torciendo los ojos como una niña a quien le están dando un sermón, Rin se acomodó la cartera en el hombro y respondió entre dientes.

"Eso dicen, pero que quede bien claro que solo lo hago por Ava!"

"Porque le soy tan desagradable?"

"No me gusta que me ignoren y sé perfectamente que no le caigo bien!"

"Eso es un disparate, no la conozco lo suficiente!"

Rin hizo una mueca mientras murmuraba algo sobre Kagura, comentario que irritó a Sesshoumaru sacándolo de sus casillas.

"Que significa eso? Estoy tratando de hacer las pases con usted. Que tiene que ver Kagura con todo esto?"

"Todo! Usted vive en el pasado y trata al resto de las mujeres que no somos su perfecta y amada Kagura como si tuviéramos lepra. Estoy harta de usted y su estúpida depresión. La gente se muere todos los días y sus familias se sobreponen al dolor, porque rayos usted es diferente ah?"

"Como dice? Como maneje mi dolor es mi problema…y yo no la trato como si tuviera lepra"

"Como usted maneja su dolor es mi problema cuando afecta a Ava, ella se preocupa mucho por usted. Hágalo por ella, de mi no se preocupe, ya me quedó bien claro que no le agrada mi compañía, por eso se encerró en su cuarto como un niño malcriado el día después de la fiesta"

"Ya le dije que lo siento"

"Muy bien disculpa aceptada, pero admítalo, no me soporta!"

"Yo no dije eso, simplemente no tenía deseos de estar con nadie!"

"Seguramente estaba pensando en su novia perfecta y todo lo que perdió…porque malgasta su tiempo con un fantasma?"

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos y Rin sintió deseos de entrar a su apartamento para tirarle la puerta en la nariz, pero se contuvo presa de la curiosidad, al ver que él tenía un par de palabras atragantadas en el pecho.

"Ella no es un fantasma, le exijo que se retracte!"

"No sueñe, tengo razón y lo sabe!"

"Quiero una disculpa, porque se comporta de esa manera!"

"Porque está desperdiciando su vida, admito que perder alguien duele pero ya han pasado dos años, además… todavía tiene a su papá que lo adora, pero usted es tan tonto que lo trata mal y no aprecia lo mucho que se preocupa por usted!"

"Pero…"

"Y otra cosa, es patético que lleve esos anillos colgados del cuello, ninguna mujer lo va tomar en serio y entonces nunca va encontrar amor otra vez!"

Tanto Inutashio, Ava y Sesshoumaru miraban a Rin boquiabiertos porque la usualmente tranquila y serena mujer, parecía poseída y era claro que no estaría satisfecha hasta que dijera todo lo que pensaba. El más asombrado era el mismo Sesshoumaru, porque jamás había imaginado que pudiera ser tan franca, lo que más le molestaba era que tenía razón en todo.

"Yo no quiero encontrar amor…!"

"Aja, todos queremos tener el amor de alguien así que no mienta, ya le he dicho que lo hace muy mal! Sobre su comportamiento en casa de su papá, quiero que sepa que me hizo sentir como un estorbo, rompió su promesa…y eso que me llamó tonta"

"Cual promesa? De que está hablando en que momento le dije tonta?"

"Típico! ya ni se acuerda, ustedes los hombres le dicen mil cosas a uno para convencerlo y luego les da amnesia! Me dijo que no fuera tonta porque no iba a estorbar y además prometió no dejarme sola para que no me aburriera bla bla bla…Suerte que su papá sea tan atento"

"Ha! Entonces cual es el maldito problema? Todas las mujeres son iguales, un montón de locas indecisas, exageradas y dramáticas, solo Kagura era diferente…hubiera ido solo a la fiesta"

Ante aquel comentario, Rin se sintió humillada y sin decir nada, giró sobre sus talones para entrar al apartamento. Reaccionando al instante, Sesshoumaru se llevó la mano a la cabeza maldiciendo entre dientes. Viendo de reojo a los dos fascinados espectadores, dio un paso hacia la puerta y la golpeó con el puño cerrado.

"Rin por favor abra!"

Pegada a la puerta y con los ojos cerrados, Rin no veía otra cosa que a su sobrina sonriente y pidiéndole que hiciera las paces con Sesshoumaru. Dando un gran suspiro como de resignación, salió para dejar su orgullo a un lado y hacer feliz a Ava. Aunque al salir, hizo todo lo posible por ignorar a Sesshoumaru concentrándose en Ava e Inutashio.

"Inutashio sigue en pie la invitación?"

"Claro"

"Entonces vamos!"

"No tan deprisa señorita!"

Sesshoumaru masculló mientras le impidió avanzar tomándola de un brazo sin apretarla demasiado, al sentir la mano, Rin no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo.

"Que pasa?"

El se la quedó viendo un momento y en voz muy baja le pidió disculpas. Rin suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia Ava, que la veía con el alma en vilo.

"Ten paz mi cielo, los dos te queremos mucho y por eso vamos a ser amables, verdad que sí?"

"Así es!"

Ava desplegó su mejor sonrisa y abrazó a Sesshoumaru, que emocionado le devolvió el gesto. Rin no esperó ningún abrazo para ella y caminó hasta Inutashio, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Al tenerla frente a frente, la tomó de la mano y se la besó.

"Bravo! Estoy seguro que es la primera vez que le hablan de esa manera!"

"Jejeje!"

Ante aquel comentario, Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos, no solo su padre tenía razón, sino que, la actitud de Rin lo hacia sentir querido y eso lo reconfortaba. Cuando bajaron, Izayoi estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos. En el camino al restaurante, cayó rendida a los encantos de Ava que parecía estar en el paraíso. Sentada junto a la ventana, Rin miraba ensimismada a su sobrina, pensando si algún podría darle aquello que tanto deseaba. Por momentos se sentía como todo un fracaso, incapaz de llevar una relación sentimental y en los peores días, se preguntaba si Ava no sería más feliz lejos de ella.

Tanta soledad la hacia pensar que no era atractiva para los hombres y la idea de encontrar amor era tan remota que rondaba en lo patético. Pensar en eso la debilitaba y el desamor era un dolor insoportable que oscurecía su corazón. Se perdió tan profundamente en sus pensamientos, que no prestó atención a la conversación entre Ava e Izayoi, que las invitaba a pasar el fin de semana en la mansión.

"Mi tía dice que la casa es preciosa y tiene una piscina grandota!"

"Sí y hace mucho que nadie la usa, mi hijo Inuyasha está de viaje!"

"Claro, el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru, adonde fue de viaje?"

"A Europa con un amigo, regresaran en unas 4 semanas! Entonces que dices pequeña?"

"Tengo que preguntarle a Rin!"

Ava tuvo que llamarla dos veces para que reaccionara. Rin escuchó sin interrumpirla, pensando que seguramente iba aburrirse como ostra, sin embargo, nada de eso se reflejó en su rostro cuando, para la sorpresa de Sesshoumaru, aceptó sonriente. Como si nada, Izayoi le dijo a su hijastro que esperaba su compañía.

"No será lo mismo sino estás verdad Ava?"

"Claro, entonces cuando nos vamos?"

"Pues para aprovechar al máximo los días, pienso que hoy en la tarde!"

Rin se revolvió imperceptiblemente en su lugar y solo sonrió. Mentalmente se hizo a la idea de un fin de semana acompañada pero sola. Izayoi e Inutashio se harían compañía, mientras que Sesshoumaru se dedicaría a Ava ignorándola por completo. Realmente le encantaba que se llevaran tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo era muy incómodo, porque resaltaba la poca armonía que había entre ellos. El almuerzo fue un ameno rato donde Ava los deleitó con anécdotas de su madre y también de la escuela. Escuchándola, Rin se dio cuenta lo mucho que la extrañaba, y atragantada, se disculpó para ir al baño. Preocupado, Sesshoumaru la siguió disimuladamente y cuando salió del baño la interceptó.

"Sesshoumaru? Me estaba esperando?"

"Así es!"

"Sucede algo malo?"

"Dígame usted, porque esta tan triste?"

Rin no pudo ocultar su sorpresa e inmediatamente negó que estuviera triste por algo. Sin creerle ni una sola palabra, le aseguró que esperaba poder ser amigos y que confiara en él. En ese instante, ella supo que era sincero y sintió como su fortaleza se debilitaba, pero se mantuvo firme. Realmente estaba impresionada con el cambio de actitud, más cuando le pidió que lo acompañara.

"Venga conmigo, estoy seguro que querrá probarlos todos!"

"Ah?"

En ese momento llegaron a su destino, una mesa enorme repleta de apetitosos postres. Rin dejó escapar un suspiro de emoción y le dio las gracias con una sonrisa. Mientras decidía cual probar primero, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si le molestaba la invitación de Izayoi. Deteniéndose un instante, esquivó el asunto y le dijo que Ava iba a disfrutar muchísimo. Recordando su discusión, Sesshoumaru la miró fijamente asegurándole que ese sería un fin de semana muy distinto al anterior.

"Ver para creer"

"Es una promesa!"

Por un instante, Rin quiso desahogar su frustración, pero al ver a su alrededor, supo que no era ni el momento o lugar para eso. Sepultando su angustia en el fondo de su alma, se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca y sonrió. De regreso a la mesa, se preguntaba como él podría saber que se sentía triste. Quizás podría averiguarlo el fin de semana, siempre y cuando él mantuviera su promesa. Cuando todos probaron el postre y animados por la emoción de Ava por el fin de semana, Inutashio pagó la cuenta y regresaron al apartamento para recoger las cosas.

Sentado junto a su padre en la limusina, Sesshoumaru trataba de adivinar el porque de la tristeza de Rin. Sin darse cuenta, se llevó los dedos a la cadena de su cuello. Solo cuando el frío metal hizo contacto con sus yemas recordó las palabras de Rin e inmediatamente retiró la mano. Era mentira que no deseaba encontrar amor, muy a pesar de si mismo eso era justamente lo que mas anhelaba, pero no estaba seguro de dar con la mujer ideal, aunque le parecía que tenía que ser lo opuesto a Kagura.

Al llegar, Izayoi quiso conocer el apartamento y de paso ayudarlas a empacar. Le parecía que la influencia de ellas era beneficiosa para su hijastro y aunque ellos no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, Izayoi se preocupaba mucho por Sesshoumaru y su aislamiento. Mientras guardaba sus cosas en el maletín, Rin decidió llevar algo de trabajo para aprovechar el tiempo a solas, que estaba segura disfrutaría.

Fuera en el pasillo, padre e hijo conversaban esperándolas. Tomando el maletín de Rin, Sesshoumaru le dijo que irían juntos, mientras que Ava viajaría en limusina con sus dos nuevos admiradores. La niña se despidió con un beso de ambos y entró al ascensor sonriendo a más no poder. Una vez en el automóvil, Rin se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, dejando que el silencio inundara la camioneta. A mitad del camino, cuando se acercaban a un supermercado a la orilla de la carretera, Rin le pidió que se detuvieran.

"Podríamos detenernos? Tengo mucha sed!"

"Claro!"

Cinco minutos mas tarde estacionaron frente al supermercado y como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, Sesshoumaru tomó un par de botellas de vino y una caja de los chocolates preferidos de Rin. Cuando la descubrió viendo los dulces de reojo y con cara de incredulidad, resopló calladamente hablándole con suavidad.

"Porque pone esa cara? Son sus favoritos y quise comprarlos!"

Rin no se atrevió a decir nada y se limitó a sonreír. Frente al supermercado había un área verde, columpios, tobogán y par de árboles que ofrecían un lugar fresco para sentarse. Seducida por la tranquilidad del asiento bajo los árboles, Rin decidió tomar su soda a la sombra. Una vez que guardó las compras en la camioneta, Sesshoumaru fue hacerle compañía disfrutando del paisaje. Ella tenía la mirada perdida, pensando en lo que la afligía, dando un sorbo al refresco, se animó a desahogarse.

"Hace un par de días me llamó mi ex novio…se va casar a final de mes!"

"Ya veo y para eso la llamó?"

"Si…quería disculparse conmigo, me dijo que sabía lo egoísta que había sido!"

"Pero eso esta bien!"

"Eso creo. Se va casar…con una mujer que es madre soltera de un niño de 10 años; esta muy feliz. Sabe que? Me di cuenta que cuando estuvimos juntos el problema no era Ava sino mas bien yo, él no quería casarse conmigo…lo de Ava fue solo una excusa. A veces me pregunto si ella no estaría mejor al cuidado de alguien mas…"

Sesshoumaru no tenía que voltearse para adivinar que Rin estaba llorando, lo podía escuchar en su voz quebrada. Ella no esperaba que él dijera o hiciera nada más, por eso cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, se volvió para mirarlo. Sesshoumaru la miró con el ceño fruncido un par de segundos y luego, demostrando lo cariñoso que podía ser, la rodeó con un brazo mientras que le limpiaba las lágrimas consolándola.

"Nunca he soportado ver a una mujer llorar, pero hágalo si eso le ayuda a sentirse mejor, no me gusta verla triste. Ava no puede estar en mejores manos, tiene una tía cariñosa y preocupada que la adora. Lya estaría orgullosa…en cuanto a su ex novio, al menos se disculpó y eso quiere decir que sabe lo que perdió"

Abrumada, Rin no habló. Suspirando profundamente, se acurrucó contra él y lloró en silencio. Sesshoumaru esperó que se desahogara y cuando se separaron sintió una punzada en el pecho. Limpiándose las lágrimas se acercó y le dio las gracias besándole la mejilla.

"Muchas gracias…!"

El no dijo nada, estaba asombrado de su actitud, porque no esperaba sentirse cautivado, mucho menos por Rin. De vuelta en la carretera, ambos disfrutaron del trayecto conversando como verdaderos amigos. Al llegar a la mansión, Ava los esperaba en la entrada y al verlos, empezó a gesticular y brincar emocionada. Junto a ella estaban Inutashio con Izayoi.

"Al fin llegaron, pensamos que algo les había pasado!"

"Nos detuvimos a tomar algo!"

"Aah!"

Ava acompañó a su Tía hasta la habitación y le dio las gracias nuevamente por aceptar la invitación, porque le fascinaba la casa y estaba encantada con Izayoi & Inutashio. Viéndola feliz, Rin recordó las palabras de Sesshoumaru y se animó a disfrutar de la piscina, desechando la idea de aprovechar el fin de semana para adelantar trabajo.

"Vamos a la piscina, apúrate!"

"Jejeje mejor hagamos un trato, adelántate iré en cuanto me cambie!"

"Esta bien!"

Tomándose su tiempo, desempacó unas cuantas cosas y luego se cambió. Al llegar a la piscina, Sesshoumaru tragó saliva cautivado por la belleza y sensualidad de Rin, atributos que hasta ese instante habían pasado inadvertidas gracias a su fijación con Kagura. Inmóvil y con el agua hasta la cintura, de pronto recordó, con algo de vergüenza, como la había espiado tomando un baño semanas antes. Al evocar la imagen de Rin duchándose en su apartamento, Sesshoumaru sintió un escalofrió.

Las horas que estuvieron en la piscina, ni una sola vez Rin se percató que él la admiraba, tampoco trató de incluirse en el juego, solo para ver a su vecino siendo adorable con Ava. A medio día el mayordomo anunció que el almuerzo estaba servido y cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Inutashio dijo que les tenía una sorpresa para después del postre. Sesshoumaru ni se inmutó con el anuncio de la sorpresa, porque no imaginaba que iba ser a costa suya. Su padre había sacado un par de viejas películas caseras de su primogénito siendo tan solo un niño.

Cuando Inutashio los condujo al salón de TV. Rin no hacia mas que pensar en como la había consolado. Evocando el varonil aroma sintió las mejillas tibias y para tranquilizarse se llevó los dedos a la cara. Disimuladamente, Sesshoumaru la miraba pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Rin sintió un hueco en el estómago.

En cuanto estuvieron todos sentados frente a la pantalla, Inutashio les dijo que verían un par de viejas pero muy entretenidas películas. La película, conservada en perfecto estado, mostraba un día en la infancia de Sesshoumaru junto a sus padres en los jardines de la mansión. Al principio, ni Rin ni Ava lo reconocieron, pero a medida que corrían las imágenes, supieron de quien se trataba y ambas soltaron un risa de verlo tan pequeño.

En silencio, Sesshoumaru miraba embelezado a su madre, tratando de recordar aquel día; en un par de minutos tuvo un recuerdo claro y se tocó la cicatriz que tenía en el codo, producto de una caída que probablemente estaba grabada. Algo incomodo que lo vieran sus vecinas, le pidió a su padre que detuviera la película, pero Inutashio se negó con una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de hacerlo él mismo cuando sintió que Rin lo sujetaba del brazo.

"Por favor, quiero seguir viendo ella era preciosa, se ve tan adorable pequeñito!"

Sesshoumaru se resignó y quiso complacerla. Ava estaba fascinada con la película y se volvía cada cinco segundos a verlo. Tal y como Sesshoumaru sospechaba, su caída estaba grabada y se vio a si mismo tropezar y correr en busca del consuelo materno llorando desconsolado.

"Ay pobrecito!"

Las voces de Rin y Ava hablando al mismo tiempo hicieron que Sesshoumaru se revolviera en su asiento y su padre soltara una risa. Viendo la película, ninguna de las mujeres Asakura pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Con un millón de sentimientos atragantados en su pecho, Ava se levantó y fue a sentarse en el regazo de su tía. Ella no dijo nada y la abrazó con fuerza, luego para distraerla, le comentó lo lindo que era Sesshoumaru de pequeño.

"Mira que lindo era y su mamá era preciosa…igual que la tuya!"

"Era muy rubio!"

"Ajá, simplemente adorable!"

La película continuó mostrando mas instantes de la vida de Sesshoumaru, hasta pudieron ver a Izayoi con el bebé Inuyasha en brazos. Rin no pudo evitar sentir pena por su vecino porque parecía haber perdido le alegría de vivir con la ausencia de su madre. Como estaba abrazada a Rin, Ava logró la fortaleza para no llorar al recordar a su madre. La extrañaba todos los días, a todas horas, pero el amor y cuidados de su tía llenaban su existencia, permitiéndole ser feliz sin Lya.

En el instante que la película finalizó, Rin y Ava aplaudieron y con una reverencia agradecieron la maravillosa función. Viéndolo a los ojos, la niña le dijo lo mucho que le había gustado la película. Emocionado, Sesshoumaru esbozó una leve sonrisa y le guiño el ojo. Rin escuchaba disimuladamente, ver la película le había suavizado las ideas respecto a su vecino y sinceramente sentía deseos de ser amigos. Dominado por la curiosidad, se acercó a Rin y le pregunto si le había gustado la sorpresa.

"Que le pareció?"

"Simplemente adorable, parece que aprendió el arte de consolar de su mamá!"

Rin le sonrió un instante y salio para seguir a los demás, Sesshoumaru se quedó un par de minutos de pie, repitiendo mentalmente aquellas palabras y revivió la sensación de tenerla pegada a su pecho desahogándose. Con un escalofrió, recordó que mientras la abrazaba, sus dedos acariciaron su suave cabellera y por un instante deseo poder repetir aquel placer. Pensativo, se reunió con ellos en la sala, Ava comentaba emocionada que los hermanos se parecían mucho y deseaba conocer a Inuyasha. Al desviar la mirada noto que Rin dibujaba ensimismada. Algo intrigado, se acercó y muy sigilosamente tomo asiento junto a ella.

Sin levantar la mirada del papel, la escuchó murmurar algo sobre ojos llenos de vida. Aunque no entendió nada, permaneció muy quieto, disfrutando del delicado perfume y admirando disimuladamente su lustrosa cabellera. Dando un rápido vistazo a su padre y Ava, esbozó una mueca divertida cuando escuchó a su padre advertirle a la niña que Inuyasha era muy diferente a él. Llena de curiosidad, Ava no dudó en acribillarlo con preguntas.

"Diferente como? Es callado como él, le gustan los perros, Inutashio-sama por favor dígame, cree que le voy a caer bien!"

Inutashio sonrió asegurándole que aunque había algunas cosas que compartían, Inuyasha no era callado, al contrario, se hacia sentir de forma resonante. Luego empezó a contarle anécdotas de la niñez de los hermanos, maravillándola. Relajándose completamente, Sesshoumaru reflexionó sobre su relación con Inuyasha, cuando escuchó a Rin decir que lo había terminado. Poniendo el lápiz a un lado, le entregó una de las hojas de su block con una sonrisa.

"Aquí tiene, su madre fue muy hermosa, usted se le parece mucho!"

Sesshoumaru sostuvo la hoja un poco confundido, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando reparó en el dibujo a lápiz de él y su madre. Le encantó porque capturaba a la perfección la belleza y ternura de su difunta madre. Rin lo miraba a la expectativa y buscando sus ojos, le preguntó si le gustaba.

"Que me dice, le gustó?"

El luchó un segundo contra la emoción que sentía ante aquel hermoso e inesperado regalo, fácilmente la hubiera abrazado para darle las gracias pero solo sonrió débilmente. Satisfecha, Rin volvió a su block sin adivinar que aunque no lo admitía conscientemente, Sesshoumaru deseaba ser un poco mas como el hombre amable y cariñoso que la había consolado. Permanecieron ahí un buen rato y luego de terminar un dibujo del nuevo trabajo, Rin se levantó para ir a su habitación, donde se dio un baño y esperó la hora de la cena escuchando música. Ava apareció tiempo después y lanzándose en la cama le dijo lo feliz que estaba.

"Me encanta estar aquí!"

"Jejeje se nota!"

"Inutashio te quiere mucho, igual Izayoi!"

"Y eso?"

"Me dijeron que tenía suerte de tenerte!"

"Yo soy la que tengo suerte!"

Ava hizo una pausa en su emoción para agradecerle por haber hecho las paces con Sesshoumaru. Ella se echó una risita entre dientes y le dijo que no volverían a pelear. Después de la cena no pasó mucho tiempo para que Ava se quedara dormida en el sillón. Antes de que Rin pudiera decir algo, Sesshoumaru tomó a la niña en brazos y juntos la llevaron hasta la habitación. Después de arroparla, Rin le dio las gracias y estaba dispuesta a irse a la cama, a pesar que no tenía sueño. Con una expresión casi cordial, Sesshoumaru la invitó a tomar vino.

"Le importaría acompañarme con una copa de vino, yo no suelo dormir mucho!"

Rin meditó un instante y después de darle un beso a Ava en la frente, caminó junto a Sesshoumaru hasta la terraza, una vez ahí, se acomodó en uno de los sillones y esperó tranquilamente mientras él abría el vino y llenaba las copas. Con la copa en sus manos, ella esperó que Sesshoumaru se sentara. Los minutos pasaron y como Sesshoumaru parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, Rin se levantó dispuesta a irse, se detuvo al escuchar la voz masculina hablarle con suavidad.

"El tiene razón!"

"El? Razón de que?"

"Nunca me habían hablado de la forma que usted lo hizo…supongo que debo darle las gracias!"

Escondiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción, Rin volvió a sentarse y dio un sorbo al vino. En tono ligeramente preocupado, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si era verdad que Ava lo quería mucho. Ella lo estudió un momento antes de contestarle, Sesshoumaru miraba un punto fijo en la pared y no paraba de jugar con los anillos en su cuello. Desechando la idea de tener una conversación que incluyera contacto visual, le aseguró que el cariño de su sobrina era genuino. Rin sintió una gran satisfacción al verlo sonreír, aunque era más una mueca que una sonrisa, algo así como un apretón de labios.

"Que bueno que el cariño es mutuo!"

"Ava es especial, me relaja. La verdad es que me cayó bien desde el primer día!"

"Lástima que el resto de la familia sea lo contrario!"

Sesshoumaru se atragantó con tanta sinceridad y no supo que decir o hacer. Resignada, Rin medio sonrió y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la poca armonía entre ellos.

"No importa, lo único que interesa es que ella sea feliz…aunque le confieso que a veces me gustaría ser un poco como Lya. Ella habría encontrado la forma de llevarse bien con usted. La gente la quería no mas conocerla y los hombres se peleaban por sus atenciones. Mi hermana era especial, era bella, agradable e inteligente y Ava es igual. A mí nunca me importó vivir a su sombra, porque fue la mejor hermana del mundo, siempre me decía que era bonita…"

Rin estiró las últimas palabras claramente afectada por el recuerdo. A pesar del favoritismo de sus padres y el resto de las personas que las conocían, jamás había sentido celos de Lya, al contrario, siempre se había sentido afortunada de ser la 'hermanita' de la encantadora Lya Asakura. Sesshoumaru la miró angustiado y para aligerar el ambiente le preguntó como había sido Ava de pequeñita. Con la mirada apagada y el peso del recuerdo sobre ella, Rin le contó todo lo que recodaba, él la escuchó atento, tratando de imaginar a la pequeña siendo un bebé, dando sus primeros pasos.

Conversaron durante un par de horas hasta que inconscientemente Sesshoumaru se desvió a su tema favorito: Kagura. Rin no dijo nada y escuchó pacientemente, pero pronto empezó a cabecear arrullada por la voz masculina recitando todas las virtudes de la novia fallecida. Mientras hablaba, de alguna forma la voz del presente se coló en su interior, recordándole las palabras de Rin. En ese instante, Sesshoumaru se escuchó a si mismo como un disco rayado y con un escalofrió comprobó que ni siquiera la estaba mirando y en efecto, sus dedos no dejaban de jugar con los anillos alrededor de su cuello.

Mortificado, desvió la mirada hacia Rin y la vio completamente dormida, acurrucada en su sitio. Poniendo la copa sobre la mesa, se levantó para sentarse frente a ella. Dormía tan profundamente que no aguantó la tentación de acariciarle el cabello y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que había deseado hacerlo todo el día. Por unos momentos batalló con la idea de despertarla o dejarla ahí, finalmente sujetándola por el hombro la llamó por su nombre.

"Rin! Rin despierte!"

Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud y le sonrió tragándose el bostezo.

"Ay perdón me quedé dormida! Que me decía?"

"Nada importante, mejor la acompaño a su habitación!"

Medio dormida, buscó apoyo en el para levantarse. Caminaron uno junto al otro en silencio. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Rin volvió a bostezar y le dio las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru se fue a la cama con la sensación del lustroso cabello aun fresco en sus dedos.

…………………………

Al día siguiente, se levantó muy temprano para no desperdiciar ni un minuto. Estaba mortificado porque era claro que se había transformado en un hombre que no hacia otra cosa que hablar de su novia muerta. Cuando en el desayuno tomó asiento junto a Rin; le dio los buenos días viéndola directamente a los ojos. Confundida, se rascó la sien dejando que una sonrisa se esparciera en sus labios.

"Buenos días!"

"Hola…lamento haberme quedado dormida!"

"Ni lo mencione!"

Después del desayuno y transcurridos los 30 minutos de digestión, Ava corrió a la piscina, mientras ellos se acomodaban a la orilla. Aprovechando que estaban solos, Rin le volvió a pedir disculpas.

"Anoche arruiné la velada…"

"Todo lo que me dijo es verdad, si la viera cuando hablamos, me habría dado cuenta que estaba bostezando!"

"Prometo no dormirme la próxima vez!"

En ese momento llegó Ava demandando la atención masculina, por lo que Rin se acomodó en una silla a tomar el sol. Al verla sentarse en silencio, Sesshoumaru recordó sus palabras sobre Lya y supo que Rin no estaba consciente de su propia belleza o encanto. El día transcurrió tranquilo y aunque estaba feliz de tener a Ava a su lado, pronto se descubrió deseando que llegara la noche para estar con Rin. Como el día anterior, ambos acostaron a la niña y después fueron a la terraza. Para sorpresa de Rin, la cadena con los anillos había desaparecido y los ojos ámbar centraban toda su atención en ella. Asombrada por aquel cambio, se rascó el cuello como nerviosa y se rió entre dientes, en una actitud que a Sesshoumaru le resultó muy sugestiva. Al preguntarle si todo estaba bien, Rin lo felicitó por quitarse los anillos.

"Le agradezco preocuparse por mi, hace mucho que nadie lo hacia!"

"Eso no es verdad, tiene a Izayoi y a su papá. El es tan especial y encantador!"

"Mi padre está fascinado con usted, le pregunté sobre eso y sabe que me dijo?"

Rin sonrió de medio lado y con un ligero carmín en las mejillas cedió a su curiosidad de saber porque Inutashio era tan especial con ella.

"No me dijo quien, pero usted le recuerda a alguien que quiso mucho!"

"En serio? Con razón es tan amable, me alegro que así sea!"

A diferencia de la noche anterior, ambos conversaron como viejos amigos. Sesshoumaru supo que ella se había convertido en ilustradora de libros infantiles por accidente. Gracias a un ex compañero de colegio que deseaba publicar su primer libro para niños, pero no podía dibujar o pagar un ilustrador profesional. Cuando el libro fue un éxito rotundo en gran parte por los dibujos, Rin rápidamente se convirtió en una cotizada ilustradora. Aunque no fue muy efusivo, Sesshoumaru le dijo que admiraba su talento.

Al seguir hablando, Sesshoumaru cedió a su curiosidad y le preguntó sobre Lya, inmediatamente la vio ponerse triste y su mirada se opacó sumergida en un mar de recuerdos. Con voz apagada y expresión melancólica, le contó que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía apenas 8 años y Lya 12. Después de eso, un pariente lejano se había hecho cargo de ambas, y una vez que fueron mayores de edad, buscaron trabajo para poder mantenerse solas.

"Fue una época algo difícil, pero como estábamos juntas no importaba demasiado. El trabajo de modelo de Lya pagaba bien, yo trabajaba en una oficina y luego tuve la oportunidad con lo de las ilustraciones. Para esa época mi hermana descubrió que estaba embarazada de su ex novio…estaba tan feliz de ser mamá!"

Procurando no ser demasiado indiscreto, Sesshoumaru la interrogó sobre el padre de Ava, soltando un resoplido, como si fuera molesto recordar aquel hombre, Rin le dijo que a pesar de conocer la existencia de Ava, permaneció al margen.

"Creo que fue mutuo acuerdo, ellos no duraron mucho porque él deseaba vivir en otro país y Lya deseaba permanecer en Tokio. Mi hermana nunca se amargó de no tener su apoyo, al contrario, estaba agradecida porque le había dado su mayor tesoro. Fue la mejor madre y hermana del mundo hasta que ese infeliz la atropelló…"

Abrumada por el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermana, Rin se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para esconder las lágrimas. Al escucharla, Sesshoumaru vio pasar su vida con Kagura como destellos de luz frente a sus ojos. Parpadeando un momento, respiró profundo y se concentró en Rin, que lloraba en silencio. No dijo nada, solo le puso la mano en la espalda mientras se desahogaba. Así pasaron un par de minutos y poco a poco Rin logró tranquilizarse. Acercándole la copa de vino llena, Sesshoumaru empezó a contarle anécdotas de su adolescencia, arrancándole una sonrisa.

Conversaron durante horas, así que cuando finalmente bostezó, Sesshoumaru no se lo tomó a pecho, porque incluso él se sentía con sueño. Luego de tirar las botellas de vino vacías a la basura, ambos caminaron hasta las habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Rin, Sesshoumaru esperó un beso de despedida.

Viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa melancólica, Rin se acercó para darle un abrazo y agradecerle en un susurro. Inmóvil, Sesshoumaru disfrutó de aquel inesperado abrazo. Cautivado por su vulnerabilidad, sintió la necesidad de tocarla y sin pensarlo la rodeó con ambos brazos. Por un instante, Rin se derritió contra su pecho y Sesshoumaru se sintió tan bien que dejó escapar una sonrisa. Un segundo después, ella se escurrió entre sus manos y entró a su cuarto en silencio. En el pasillo, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos complacido y al llegar a su cama, no mas recostó la cabeza en la almohada, estuvo durmiendo placidamente.

…………………………………

A/N: Gracias a todos por leer y por tener tanta paciencia. Besos y abrazos, Z.


	5. Max

Capitulo 5

Max

……………………………

Domingo…

Recién bañado y con una taza de te en la mano, Sesshoumaru fue a tocar a la habitación de Rin y Ava. Quería avisarles que pasarían el día fuera de la mansión.

"En serio? Adonde vamos?"

"Es una sorpresa pequeña!"

"Sesshoumaru dime, me va gustar?"

"Creo que sí…tu tía está despierta?"

"Está bañándose!"

"Estamos en el comedor!"

"De acuerdo!"

En cuanto Rin salio del baño, Ava le saltó encima pidiéndole que se apurara para ver la sorpresa. Sonriente, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras le contaba la velada tan agradable que había tenido con Sesshoumaru, hablando durante horas.

"Es buena persona!"

"Verdad que sí?"

"Te quiere mucho!"

Ava sonrió ligeramente sonrojada pero no dijo nada más, luego arrastró a su tía hasta el comedor para que desayunara algo y así poder salir. Cuando llegaron al club y Rin vio los caballos se mordió el labio nerviosa, pero no dijo nada. Una vez que estacionaron la camioneta, Inutashio anunció con una gran sonrisa que la sorpresa era un día completo en el club, incluyendo una cabalgata. Mientras Ava saltaba de alegría, Rin inconscientemente se tocó la cicatriz que tenía en la parte atrás de la cabeza. Mortificada por no poder disfrutar de la sorpresa, se acercó a Izayoi y le pidió un minuto a solas.

"Que sucede Rin, estas bien…porque estas tan pálida de repente?"

"No es gran cosa, pero…no puedo acompañarlos…es que cuando tenía 10 años me caí de un caballo, pasé unos días en el hospital. He intentado superar el miedo sin ningún resultado, es más, creo que lo empeoré!"

"Oh lo lamento tanto, no se nos ocurrió preguntar…Ava lo sabe?"

"No, se lo diré enseguida. Mientras ustedes pasean yo buscaré un lugar para dibujar!"

"Como tu digas!"

Rin no tuvo que llamar a su sobrina, ella llegó corriendo emocionada. Al ver la expresión ida de su tía le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Un minuto después, Ava extendió su mano para sentir la cicatriz que se escondía en la espesa y negra melena. A unos cuantos pasos, Sesshoumaru observaba intrigado, mas cuando su padre se acercó y abrazó a Rin como reconfortándola.

Estaba a punto de ir hasta ellos cuando una voz conocida de hacia mucho tiempo lo obligó a voltearse. Frente a él, montada en un hermoso caballo marrón, estaba su ex compañera del colegio Sara, luciendo más hermosa de lo que recordaba. En el acto se olvidó de Rin y se entretuvo saludando a su amiga. Transportado a sus años de colegio, se transformó en una versión feliz y simpática de si mismo, pero Rin no lo vio porque se alejaba en busca de un sitio tranquilo para dibujar hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo.

Después de saludar a Sara, Inutashio le presentó a Izayoi y Ava. La niña le dedicó una sonrisa a medias, pensando en su tía, no le agradaba mucho la idea de dejarla sola, porque sentía que faltaba a la promesa que le había hecho a su madre. Sin embargo, animada por Izayoi, que le aseguró que volverían en tan solo un par de horas, la niña sonrió abiertamente.

…………………………

Al entrar al lobby de lo que parecía un hotel, Rin se vio abordada por un joven botones que le daba la bienvenida al exclusivo Club.

"La señorita vino con Inutashio-sama verdad?"

"Así es, como lo supo?"

"Atiendo a Inutashio-sama cuando viene al club y siempre me avisan cuando nos visita, además los vi cuando llegaron. Mi nombre es Yao, en que le puedo servir?"

"Gracias Yao, soy Rin…necesito un lugar tranquilo para terminar mis dibujos hasta que sea la hora del almuerzo!"

"Sígame por favor!"

El joven la condujo al restaurante que aún no abría y le ayudó acomodarse en una mesa junto a la ventana. Luego le ofreció una limonada que Rin aceptó feliz. En aquel lugar, pudo trabajar sin interrupciones por largo rato, logrando terminar con todas las ilustraciones. Estaba relajada gracias a Sesshoumaru. Con todos los dibujos listos y guardados en su carpeta, se levantó para ir a lavarse las manos. Al salir del baño se topó de frente con Yumi, que inmediatamente la reconoció.

"Hola Rin, no me recuerdas? Yumi, nos conocimos…!"

"Claro, en la fiesta de Inutashio. Como has estado?"

"Muy bien, de hecho mejor que bien, estoy comprometida!"

"Felicidades, pero pensé que esperabas por Sesshoumaru!"

Riéndose despreocupadamente, Yumi le dijo que se había dado cuenta de lo ridículo de aquel anhelo. Orgullosa, extendió la mano para enseñarle el anillo; Rin quedó impresionada, porque era una joya maravillosa digna de una princesa. Al verla tan feliz y radiante, la ilustradora no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, pero mas que eso, deseó poder estar en esa misma situación algún día.

"Que anillo tan espectacular, estas radiante, mil felicidades!"

"Gracias, quieres conocerlo? Dime algo, viniste aquí sola?"

"Jejeje claro que no, Inutashio y los demás fueron a dar un paseo a caballo!"

"Los demás?"

"Si, mi sobrina y yo pasamos el fin de semana en la casa de Inutashio, Sesshoumaru también esta con ellos!"

Yumi sonrió y le pidió que la acompañara para así presentarle a su prometido y hermano mayor, que estaba de vacaciones en Japón por unos cuantos días. Como había terminado y el restaurante empezaba a tener más movimiento, aceptó la invitación de buena gana.

Al acercarse a la mesa, Rin vio a dos hombres conversando y trató de adivinar quien era quien. Ambos tenían cabello oscuro y mas o menos la misma edad, que rondaba en los 30 y tantos. Creyó reconocer al futuro novio en el mayor de los dos. Un hombre muy varonil, de cabello negro y mechones revueltos, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y una sonrisa encantadora. El otro sin ser guapo, irradiaba simpatía y amabilidad.

(Ese deber ser el novio, es muy atractivo!)

"Hola mi amor, encontré una amiga! Rin te presento a mi novio Kouji y este es mi hermano mayor Max!"

Rin sonrió divertida al comprobar que estaba totalmente equivocada sobre ellos. En cuanto la presentó, Max se puso de pie sin disimular que estaba encantado con ella.

"Encantado señorita Asakura, Max Kasaki!"

"Hola!"

Max la escudriñó un instante cautivado por la vivacidad de su mirada, logrando que Rin soltara una risita por la inesperada y obvia atención de aquel atractivo hombre. Después de felicitar a los novios, les contó que no había ido a cabalgar para poder adelantar trabajo. Fascinado con ella, Max le preguntó a que se dedicaba.

"Soy ilustradora de libros infantiles!"

"Eres buena?"

"Max como le preguntas eso! No le prestes atención Rin!"

"No me importa, creo que soy buena!"

"Me enseñas algo tuyo?"

"En serio? Tu quieres ver uno de mis dibujos? Son de conejos, ratoncitos, abejitas, tu sabes!"

"Me gusta como dices abejitas y si, me encantaría ver tus dibujos de animalitos!"

"Jejeje!"

Cautivada por el obvio y genuino interés, sacó un par de dibujos para mostrárselos. Todos alabaron su talento, pero Max fue el más efusivo.

"Eres excelente!"

"Gracias!"

"Alguna vez haz hecho algo diferente?"

Rin sacó el dibujo que había hecho para la portada de un libro sobre un dragón. El animal era multicolor y siguiendo la sugerencia de Ava, le dibujó los ojos almendrados y de color ámbar. Max admiró el dibujo antes de decir algo, a la expectativa Rin se lo quedó viendo.

"Me impresionas abejita! Creo que deberían usar este para la portada!"

Rin soltó una risita y dejó que Max acaparara toda su atención. Era muy refrescante que un hombre tan apuesto y simpático fuera tan obvio en demostrar que la encontraba interesante; la hacia sentir deseada y era algo que no experimentaba en meses. Mientras hablaban, Rin se preguntaba si alguien tan atractivo y encantador estaba solo, sin embargo se guardó cualquier pregunta sobre ese tema para no arruinar el momento. Absorta hablando, el tiempo pasó volando y entre mas hablaban, mas le gustaba. Tenia algo que la hipnotizaba, quizás era su sonrisa o la manera de verla a los ojos, haciéndola sentir como la única mujer en el lugar.

Después de un rato, llego a la conclusión que Max era prácticamente el hombre perfecto, como sacado de un sueño. Resignada, comprendió que tanta perfección estaba prohibida para disfrutar a largo plazo. Era como si la vida le diera un oportunidad de experimentar la felicidad plena pero solo por un par de horas.

(Tenia que ser así, con mi suerte! Yumi dijo que estaba de vacaciones…)

La conversación era tan amena que Rin no se dio cuenta cuando los demás llegaron. Aunque estaba feliz de haberse reencontrado con Sara, Sesshoumaru estaba intrigado pensando porque su vecina se había quedado. Dando un rápido vistazo al restaurante, Sara no vio a sus padres y dijo que los esperaría tomando algo en el bar. Deseoso de seguir conversando con la que consideraba una buena amiga, Sesshoumaru le dijo a su padre que la acompañaría. En cuanto ellos se fueron, apareció Yao.

"Inutashio-sama ya tengo su mesa lista!"

"Gracias Yao, vinimos con…"

"La Srta. Rin está por allá!"

Inmediatamente, Ava se fue a buscarla, al acercarse se puso feliz de ver a Rin sonreír, porque era la expresión de antes que Lya muriera. Cuando la niña se acercó, el primero en verla fue Max, que alertó a Rin.

"Hola mi cielo, como te fue?"

"Bien hay muchos árboles y hasta un lago...hola!"

Max desplegó su encantadora sonrisa y besándole la mano se presentó.

"Encantado Ava, soy Max. Tu tía me ha contado todo sobre ti, tenía mucha razón al decir que eras preciosa!"

"Gracias!"

Ava titubeó y entre dientes le dijo que las esperaban para almorzar. Rin parpadeó sonriente al comprender la sutileza de Ava, y aunque le hubiera encantado quedarse ahí, prefirió complacer a su sobrina. Era mejor, porque ya estaba empezando a desear que Max la llamara. Tomando su cartera y dibujos se despidió.

"Nuevamente felicidades Yumi, Kouji! Un placer conocerte Max!"

El se despidió besándole la mano. En cuanto se alejaron, la mirada esmeralda perdió un poco de su brillo, pero conservó la sonrisa. Iba tan absorta, que no se dio cuenta que desde el bar, Sesshoumaru la miraba con sangre en el ojo.

"Tía ahí está Sesshoumaru con su amiga, es buena gente!"

………………………………

En el instante que Sesshoumaru se acomodó en el bar para seguir conversando con Sara, sus ojos chocaron con la figura de Rin riéndose y hablando con un hombre que la miraba como si quisiera comérsela. Al verla sonriente no supo porque sintió el estómago revuelto y sus pensamientos se nublaron. Frente a él, Sara lo miraba extrañada sin reconocer a Rin.

"Amiga tuya?"

"No…es la tía de Ava!"

"Ahh con razón esa niña es tan bella! Algún problema con la tía?"

"Ah? Problema? No para nada…"

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola un momento más y luego trató de concentrarse en Sara, pero se la pasó desviando la mirada. Estaba tan entretenida con Max que no vio cuando ellos llegaron.

…………………………

Cuando Ava y Rin llegaron al bar, Sara notó que su amigo contenía la respiración viendo a Rin y comprendió que estaba loco por ella. En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Sara, recordó todo lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho la noche anterior, de sus años de colegio.

"Sara, del colegio? Que coincidencia que estés aquí, ayer que hablamos me contó de tí!"

"Que te dijo?"

"Solo cosas buenas!"

Sara iba decir algo más pero en eso llegó Yao para escoltarlos a la mesa, de inmediato y movida por el hambre, Ava se despidió. Con una gran sonrisa, Rin le preguntó por cuanto tiempo se iba quedar en Japón. Sara no había abierto la boca para contestar, cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo con tono áspero que no hiciera esperar a su padre. En ese instante, Sara no tuvo dudas que su amigo estaba de cabeza por ella. Restándole importancia al tono grosero, Rin preguntó si los acompañaría.

"Sara y usted almorzaran con nosotros?"

"No sé, váyase ya, mi padre la está esperando!"

Extrañada, Rin le preguntó si se sentía bien. Exasperado, Sesshoumaru le gruñó que lo dejara tranquilo y se fuera de una buena vez. Dolida por el tono brusco, se despidió de Sara y caminó hasta la mesa. Sesshoumaru la vio alejarse con el pecho estrujado, en un instante y presa de los celos, que se negaba a reconocer, había echado a perder un fin de semana perfecto. Junto a él, Sara se echó una risita como burlándose de su amigo. Notando la insistente mirada, le preguntó histérico que era tan gracioso.

"Nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera con Kagura!"

"Así como?...No sé de que rayos hablas!"

"De que va ser? Es linda, simpática y lo que es mejor, es lo opuesto a tu difunta novia! Hasta te ha acercado a tu papá y apuesto que es súper cariñosa, se le ve!"

Apretando la mandíbula y bufando como un animal salvaje, Sesshoumaru le dijo que Inutashio estaba fascinado con su vecina porque le recordaba alguien muy querido, pero que nada tenía que ver con él. Tratando de no reírse en su cara, Sara le preguntó como había conocido Inutashio a Rin. A regañadientes, le contó y mientras lo hacia revivió todas las veces que habían estado juntos, conversando, en el supermercado y hasta sus peleas, dándose cuenta que tenía un montón de sentimientos que hasta hacia unas horas estaban dormidos en su pecho. Consciente de lo mucho que había sufrido con la muerte de Kagura, Sara no le dijo nada más y decidió dejarlo solo para que aclarara sus pensamientos.

"Ya llegó mamá, me voy almorzar. Trataste muy mal a la tía de Ava. Creo que deberías disculparte, porque parece que ella te importa mucho!"

Sesshoumaru no se atrevió a mirarla, aquellas palabras habían desatado un sin fin de preguntas sobre Rin que lo mareaban. A pesar de su confusión, no era tan ingenuo como para no saber que los celos eran la prueba más clara que sus sentimientos por Rin iban más allá de una simple amistad. Abrumado por aquel descubrimiento, permaneció sentado en la barra, recordando todos y cada uno de los días desde que la vio por primera vez. Los minutos pasaron y siguió pensando en Rin hasta que sintió un mano en su espalda, sobresaltado se volteó topándose de frente con los ojos verdes que lo miraban con un toque de preocupación.

"Que hace aquí tan ensimismado?"

"Ya le dije que me dejara en paz, que? Acaso está sorda?"

"No, lo escuché perfectamente, pero no puedo hacer eso. El almuerzo no sería la mitad de interesante sin usted! Vamos por favor, Ava lo espera"

"Pero que mujer tan testaruda!"

Sin inmutarse por el tono brusco, Rin se lo quedó viendo con una media sonrisa y luego casualmente apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente escondiendo su ojo izquierdo. Sesshoumaru la miraba sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la sien, deseaba tomarla por un brazo y sacudirla fuerte, pedirle explicaciones de porque estaba hablando con otro hombre riendo y completamente concentrada en él. Viendo que permanecía sin decir nada, decidió tomar asiento a su lado

"Que hace?"

"Me quedo aquí hasta que decida ir a comer con nosotros!"

Cautivado por la tenacidad femenina decidió ceder. Se levantó de su sitio empezó a caminar sin esperarla. En el bar, Rin soltó una risita de triunfo para luego ir a disfrutar de su almuerzo. Ahogado por los celos, Sesshoumaru no le quitó la mirada de encima, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

………………………………

Después de almorzar y pasear por el club un rato, Ava no tuvo que rogarle mucho a su tía para que la acompañara a meterse a la piscina. Sin sospechar lo que su vecino sentía, Rin se puso feliz cuando Sesshoumaru dijo que iría con ellas. Al poco rato de estar en la piscina, llegaron Inutashio e Izayoi. Sentado junto a su esposa, Inutashio notó a su hijo algo raro pero no dijo nada.

Aunque la piscina no estaba llena de gente, las pocas personas que estaban, sobre todo los hombres, no podían dejar de ver a Rin y eso amargaba a Sesshoumaru. En un instante comprendía porque cuando la tenía cerca le faltaba el aire y cada que vez que le sonreía sentía el corazón en la boca. Sintiendo un ahogo en el pecho, no se separó de ellas y olvidándose de su confusión, disfrutó del agua. Aprovechando que Ava salía de la piscina para ir al baño, se acercó a Rin para pedirle disculpas por tratarla mal.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y conteniendo una sonrisa, ella no lo interrumpió mientras hablaba, estaba ida admirándolo. Hacia semanas que no era el hombre flaco y de apariencia débil que había conocido. Sesshoumaru era como antes, sino mejor; espalda ancha, hombros definidos, ojos penetrantes y con un aire de misterio irresistible. Aunque no tenía ninguna amiga a quien decirle algo así, para ella, era el hombre más deseable y sexy que había conocido. Una vez que terminó de hablar, Rin desvió la mirada y sonrió apenas.

"Pensé que estaba enojado conmigo!"

"No, es que hablar con Sara me recordó mi vida pasada, cuando Kagura estaba viva!"

"Ahh, claro ya comprendo!"

Imperceptiblemente Rin torció los ojos y resopló aburrida, luego se consumió en el agua y nadando suavemente, se distanció de él. Sesshoumaru se quedó embelezado viéndola y decidió seguirla hasta la orilla de la piscina. Una vez junto a ella y sin proponérselo, Rin le dio una mirada intensa que a Sesshoumaru le dio escalofríos.

"Le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro!"

"A usted le gustaría tener hijos algún día?"

Al ver la expresión masculina, se arrepintió de haberle preguntado. Sesshoumaru parecía desconsolado y sin medirse se acercó tocándolo en el hombro. Angustiada le pidió mil disculpas para luego salir de la piscina, pensando que ellos jamás podrían tener una conversación sin que uno de los dos dijera algo indebido. Hablando entre dientes se felicitó por meter la pata.

"Que bien Asakura, tenías que preguntarle, seguro le recuerda a su perfecta prometida!"

Al atreverse a mirar en dirección a la piscina, Sesshoumaru la vio un instante y luego le volteó la cara. Demasiado entretenida para darse cuenta, Ava no se percató que su tía tomaba sus cosas para irse a cambiar. Sintiéndose relajada, Rin decidió dar un paseo por el club, esperando que su rápida desaparición ayudara a su vecino a olvidar su indiscreción. Con el agua hasta el pecho, Sesshoumaru seguía pensando en la pregunta de Rin, él si quería niños pero Kagura no, y por eso peleaban constantemente. Había pasado casi media hora cuando Ava se dio cuenta que su tía no estaba y le preguntó a Sesshoumaru si sabía donde encontrarla.

"Estaba sentada por allá…que extraño!"

"Iré a buscarla"

"Estoy seguro que está cerca!"

"No he estado con ella en todo el día, iré a buscarla, no es necesario que me acompañes sino quieres!"

Sin esperar respuesta, Ava salio de la piscina, se cambio y empezó a buscarla, la encontró paseando por los establos, admirando a los caballos. Al reconocerla la llamó por su nombre, Rin se volteó y esperó que llegara a su lado.

"Tía porque no me dijiste que te ibas!"

"Estabas muy entretenida! Y Sesshoumaru?"

"Se quedó en la piscina, yo le dije que podía buscarte sola"

"Es un club bellísimo!"

"Tía, te peleaste con él?"

Rin no tuvo tiempo de negarse y tragó saliva. Encogiéndose de hombros le dijo como había metido la pata, asegurándole a la niña que no habría separación o distanciamiento. Con una sonrisa le dijo que estaba más que convencida que esa era la dinámica entre ellos, meter la pata, unas veces él otras veces ella. Ava sonrió para esconder su resignación, en el fondo, deseaba que ellos se enamoraran para formar una familia, pero a veces parecía un sueño inalcanzable.

"Porque le preguntaste si quería tener hijos?"

"No puedo evitarlo, él me produce mucha curiosidad, pero tranquila, no mas preguntas personales, a partir de ahora seré una tumba!"

"Ah claro…tía no te parece guapo? Mis compañeras dicen que un bombón!"

"Jajaja es atractivo pero muy serio y casi nunca sonríe!"

"Pero si lo hace…a veces!"

"Contigo mi cielo, conmigo es tan raro, como si le incomodara, ay nosé!"

Tomando a su sobrina de la mano, le propuso seguir con el paseo, para admirar el club. Caminado por los establos, Rin escuchó una voz masculina que la llamaba detrás de ella, era Max que deseaba invitarla a cenar esa misma noche. En el momento que la tomaba de la mano con suavidad, apareció Sesshoumaru, que al verlos sintió que la sangre le hervía. Con los celos nublando su visión, se aproximó hasta ellos, deseoso de escuchar la conversación.

"Entonces abejita cenarías conmigo hoy en la noche?"

"Lo siento, no puedo salir de noche. Es por Ava, solo somos nosotras dos!"

"Claro no pensé en eso, que tal un almuerzo? Me encanta estar contigo abejita!"

"Max!"

Al ver la cara de súplica, Rin sonrió cautivada por su sinceridad y le dijo que un almuerzo era factible. Para agradecerle, Max la besó en la mejilla y luego le pidió el número de teléfono del apartamento. Notando que Sesshoumaru lo miraba insistente, Max lo saludó amigablemente. Sesshoumaru escondió su rabia, bajo una fría sonrisa.

"Como has estado Youkai?"

"Bien!"

Sin imaginarse siquiera lo que Sesshoumaru sentía en ese instante, Rin le entregó a Max el número de teléfono en un pedazo de papel.

"Aquí tienes!"

"Gracias abejita!"

"Jejeje!"

Sesshoumaru parpadeó para contener las ganas de gritar, después de respirar profundamente y pretender que no le importaba, pensó que tenia ventaja, dado que era él y no Max quien vivía frente a ella. Lo que finalmente aplacó su rabia, era saber que en un par de días el intruso estaría fuera del panorama.

…………………………………

Lunes…

Cuando Max salió del ascensor al vestíbulo después de dejar a Rin en el apartamento, se sorprendió de ver a Sesshoumaru recostado contra la pared con cara de pocos amigos.

"Youkai!"

"Que pretendes con ella?"

En el acto, Max se puso tenso pero permaneció tranquilo. Por mucho que le gustara Rin y sintiera que era la mujer de sus sueños, no podía ignorar que amaba a su novia que lo esperaba en Italia. Por el tono amenazante, supo que para Sesshoumaru, Rin era un asunto muy serio, por eso, no contesto de inmediato, escogiendo bien las palabras.

"No se de que me hablas?"

"No estoy para jueguitos imbécil, le has dicho que tienes novia en Italia?"

"Eso no es tu problema, además, no estoy haciendo nada que ella no quiera!"

Incapaz de controlar su furia por la implicación de que algo estaban haciendo, le lanzó un puñetazo al estómago, diciéndole que era su primera advertencia.

"Si llegas a ponerle tus sucias manos encima, haré que te arrepientas!"

Max apretó los dientes y aunque quería decir algo más o golpearlo, prefirió salir del edificio sin provocarlo más. Tenía pensado salir con ella otra vez y no quería aparecerse con un morete en la cara, del que no podía dar una explicación sin descubrir su propia mentira. Sesshoumaru lo vio salir con los puños cerrados, deseando que los días pasaran rápido y así librarse de él. Al tomar el ascensor, se sintió mas tranquilo y decidió ir a verla. Al llegar, encontró la puerta abierta y a Rin en la cocina, lucía pensativa pero en cuanto lo vio le pidió que entrara.

"Hola!"

"Hola, vi a Max en el vestíbulo!"

"Fuimos a comer!"

"Se ve feliz!"

"El me cae bien, es agradable y divertido, hace mucho tiempo que no encontraba alguien tan afín!"

"Pero se acabará cuando él regrese a Italia!"

Rin dio un suspiro profundo mortificada el la falta de tacto de Sesshoumaru, no dijo nada porque a fin de cuentas era la verdad.

"Gracias por recordármelo. No se preocupe no soy estúpida, se muy bien que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!"

"Entonces la está usando, acaso no le importa?"

"No me esta usando, yo también disfruto estar con él!"

"Estar? A que se refiere?"

Rin frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza un poco ofendida, pero no dijo nada y le respondió sin alterarse.

"Me refiero a salir juntos, nada de lo que se imagina, yo no me ando acostando con cualquiera. Cuando eso pase, quisiera que fuera con un hombre que tenga la libertad de quedarse toda la noche, para no despertar sola!"

Sesshoumaru no expresó el alivio que sintió al escucharla. Se sintió todavía más feliz cuando le pidió que la acompañara al dentista, porque se ponía muy nerviosa. Fingiendo indiferencia, aceptó ir con ella.

"Y Ava?"

"Tiene práctica de la obra! Si no le importa, después del dentista necesito ir de compras y luego a buscarla"

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer!"

"Tomaré eso como un si en su idioma. Me cambio y nos vamos ok!"

Sesshoumaru salió del apartamento con una sonrisa que apenas torcía sus labios hacia arriba. Una vez en su habitación, se cambio de camisa, se peinó con los dedos y se puso colonia. Un cuarto de hora mas tarde, ya en camino del dentista, Rin le dijo que olía rico.

………………………………

Rin y Max estaban en almorzando en un restaurante muy elegante, ella apenas probaba la comida pensando en lo que quería decirle. Preocupado de verla tan callada, dejó de lado su plato y le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Con una sonrisa triste, Rin le habló con voz calmada.

"Yo se que alguien está esperándote!"

Max abrió sus profundos ojos a todo lo que daban y sin medirse, se acercó prácticamente abrazándola, soltando una risita que escondía las ganas de llorar, la sexy ilustradora se mordió el labio y ladeó la cabeza.

"Verdad que tengo razón?"

"Algo parecido, es complicado, tenemos mucha historia…porque no te encontré antes?"

"Jejeje gracias por decir eso, pero no nos toca estar juntos!"

Max no tuvo la fuerza para negarse el placer de besarla y la atrajo hacia él en un beso tibio y lleno de ternura. Parpadeando como para darse fuerzas, Rin se apartó con una sonrisa.

"No seas cruel conmigo…sabes que? Creo que mejor me voy!"

Por un instante, Max la retuvo a su lado pero luego la dejó ir. Poniéndose de pie, Rin tomó su bolso y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, salió del restaurante. Abordó el primer taxi que pasó sintiéndose derrotada. Al salir del ascensor, se alegró de ver la puerta de Sesshoumaru abierta, porque sin pensarlo entró en busca de su amigo.

"Sesshoumaru? Hola!"

Sesshoumaru salió de su habitación y al verla se puso tenso porque sabía de sobra que venía de almorzar con Max. Tratando de enmascarar su rabia la invitó a pasar. Abrumada, Rin se sentó en el sillón con ganas de desahogarse pero sin saber como. Exasperado de verla tan triste, Sesshoumaru empezó a murmurar y gruñir dominado por los celos. Extrañada, se lo quedo viendo un instante, preguntándole que murmuraba.

"Esta murmurando? Sabe que tiene días de estar actuando muy raro!"

"Como raro!"

"No sé, por ratos parece que estuviera volviéndose loco!"

"Genial, porque así me siento!"

La voz masculina era prácticamente un arañazo, ella quería hablar con alguien y solo lo tenia a él, pero al verlo tan ofuscado, prefirió irse a su casa, donde podría desahogarse tranquila. Aprovechando que Sesshoumaru le daba la espalda, tomó su cartera y salió sin hacer ruido. Cuando él se volteó, el sillón estaba vacío. Con rabia, apretó los puños debatiéndose entre ir a buscarla y quedarse ahí. Furioso consigo mismo, resopló y se dejó caer en el sofá maldiciendo. Dos minutos después, estaba tocando la puerta, al abrir, ella no pudo disimular sus lágrimas.

"Disculpe que haya sido tan grosero, está llorando? Que le hizo Max?"

"Nada, usted tenía razón, no tiene caso seguir viendo a un hombre comprometido…lo que pasa es que me siento tan sola…perdón!"

Dominada por su soledad, Rin se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de esconderse tras la puerta. Al verla tan vulnerable, Sesshoumaru suavizó su voz y dando un paso dentro del apartamento la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, sugiriéndole que fueran a sentarse. Sin pedir permiso o avisarle, Rin buscó refugio entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo agradable que era tenerla acomodada en su pecho. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacia, paso su mano por la espalda esperando que fuera un gesto reconfortante.

"Está segura que ese miserable no le hizo nada?"

"Segurísima, lo que pasa es que hoy fuimos a almorzar y pensaba en lo que usted me dijo, que se iba terminar pronto…sé que tiene novia…debe pensar que soy una tonta o peor, una cualquiera…"

"No diga disparates"

Rin cerró los ojos y se negó a seguir llorando por Max porque no quería gastar más energías en sentirse sola y miserable. Cuidadosamente se apartó de Sesshoumaru y le pidió que hablaran de algo más ameno.

"Gracias, siempre esta para consolarme, pero hablemos de algo alegre, como la obra de Ava. En sus años de colegio mi papá estuvo en muchas obras, mi mamá decía que era bastante bueno!"

Sesshoumaru asintió con un movimiento leve de cabeza y le confesó que estaba ansioso por ver a la pequeña en escena.

"Por cierto que ese día, mi padre hizo reservaciones para cenar!"

"Siempre tan atento!"

"Es que las quiere mucho!"

Rin se sonrió y luego entró al cuarto, cuando regresó traía consigo una caja forrada en papel de flores. Sentándose junto a él, puso la caja en su regazo.

"Encontré estas hace días, quiere verlas?"

"Fotos?"

"Sip, son de Ava, Lya y una que otra mía!"

Tal como Rin había dicho, las fotos de Ava y Lya eran muchas, sin embargo en las pocas que ella aparecía, Lya siempre la tenia abrazada o dándole un beso en la mejilla, reflejando sin lugar a dudas lo que Rin le había dicho de su hermana mayor. Contemplando aquellas imágenes congeladas en el tiempo, Rin sonrió con melancolía.

"Verdad que mi hermana era preciosa?"

"Si, pero…"

"Que?"

"Usted también es una mujer hermosa"

Sesshoumaru escuchó aquellas palabras como si salieran de la boca de alguien más, y aunque era justo lo que pensaba, temía conocer la reacción femenina. Al oírlo, Rin parpadeó sorprendida y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le dio las gracias emocionada.

"Es el cumplido mas lindo que me han dicho!"

"Es la verdad!"

"Jejeje usted si que sabe halagar a una mujer, creo que tiene talentos escondidos señor Youkai!"

Una sonrisa se esparció apenas en el usualmente impávido rostro y soltando una risita, Rin le dijo que se quedara con ella para no sentirse sola. La respuesta no se hizo esperar y Sesshoumaru se acomodó en el sillón para seguir viendo las fotografías.

………………………………

Al día siguiente, Rin recibió dos docenas de rosas rosadas de parte de Max, con una nota pidiéndole perdón por no haber sido sincero con ella. Cautivada por las flores, Rin lo llamó y estuvieron hablando poco más de una hora. Cuando él trató de comentarle sobre su relación, ella se negó y en cambio le deseó felicidad.

"No quiero saber nada, esa es tu vida. Me conformo con haber sido tu abejita por un par de horas! Mucha suerte y que seas muy feliz"

"Lo mismo para ti abejita! Espero que encuentres un hombre que te sepa apreciar"

"Gracias!"

……………………………

Viernes de obra de teatro…

Mientras terminaba de prepararse para ir a la obra de Ava, Rin escuchó un barullo fuera del apartamento acompañado de voces masculinas. Intrigada se acercó a la puerta para asomarse por el ojo de cristal; lo único que vio fue dos figuras lanzando puñetazos, al reconocer a Sesshoumaru inmediatamente abrió la puerta. Cuando abrió y vio a Max y Sesshoumaru peleando, dejó escapar un grito y luego empezó a llamarlos pidiéndoles que se detuvieran.

"Que haces Max? Sesshoumaru? Porque pelean**?...- _al principio trató de estar calmada, pero al ver que de los golpes ambos estaba sangrando, gritó con una mezcla de rabia y miedo _-…**que rayos pasa con ustedes dos? Me están asustando…"

La voz de Rin se quebró dando paso a las lágrimas. En el acto, ambos aminoraron la intensidad de su rudo enfrentamiento y finalmente se separaron. Inmediatamente, Max se apresuró a consolarla, pero ella se negó exigiéndoles una explicación.

"Porque están peleando?"

"Pelear es una palabra algo fuerte, digamos que fue una diferencia de opinión!"

"Con sangre? Dime la verdad Max, Sesshoumaru?"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio frustrando a Rin al punto que volvió a romper en llanto. Derrotados por su emotividad, ambos le aseguraron que estaban bien y Max se acercó para limpiarle las lágrimas con cariño.

"No me trates como a un niña, quiero saber porque estaban peleando?"

"En serio no fue nada. Eres una mujer fascinante que cualquier hombre desearía tener a su lado, no creas que la gente no se da cuenta!"

"Gracias, pero porque me dices eso? Que tiene que ver con que estén revolcándose en el suelo dándose golpes?"

"Que distraída eres!"

"Ahh? Max contesta mi pregunta! Y que haces aquí? Pensé que te ibas hoy!"

"Me voy mañana temprano, solo quería verte una ultima vez!"

"Que lindo, pero eso no explica este comportamiento, dime porque estaban peleando?"

"No puedo, dile al salvaje de tu vecino que te lo explique!"

"No le digas salvaje, es algo…bueno nosé, pero es magnifico con Ava!"

"Abejita Tonta! No todo se trata de Ava!"

Más confundida que antes, Rin movió la cabeza como si no entendiera nada de lo que acababa de escuchar. Frente a ella, Max escupió un poco de sangre y acomodándose el saco, la tomó por la cintura y la besó en los labios para despedirse. Detrás de ellos, Sesshoumaru los miraba con ganas de romperle la nariz, pero se contuvo al escuchar como ella lo defendía. Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Rin concentró toda su atención en él.

"Se encuentra bien?"

Sesshoumaru no le contestó con ganas de sacudirla por los hombros y acabar con su agonía. Preocupada por él y confundida por no saber que acababa de suceder, se acercó para revisarle el labio partido. Abrumado por sus sentimientos, Sesshoumaru no se movió ni un centímetro y como un corderito, dejó que lo curara, mientras lo hacia se quedó embobado viéndola, aprovechando de tenerla tan cerca.

"Será mejor que se ponga un poco de hielo, me va decir porque estaban peleando?"

"Tengo mis razones y él las suyas!"

Al ver la expresión de Rin, Sesshoumaru sintió ganas de reír porque se veía tan confundida, pero aun así no le dijo nada. Resignada a no saber la razón de la pelea, fue en busca de la bolsa con hielo y se la puso en el labio con cuidado. Tocándole la ceja con los dedos suavemente, le dijo que tenía que limpiarle aquella herida antes de ir a la presentación de Ava. Por un segundo, esperó que su vecino se resistiera a sus cuidados, así que cuando no dijo nada, medio sonrió y se levantó para buscar la cajita de primeros auxilios que había en el baño. Al regresar, le pidió que se acomodara en el sillón y así curarlo. Moviendo sus ojos sobre él, para ver si tenía más heridas o cortadas, notó que la camisa estaba llena de sangre.

"Tendrá que botar esa camisa ensangrentada…de verdad me dieron un susto!"

"Lamento haberla hecho llorar!"

"Es que me asusté mucho!"

"Por Max sin duda!"

"Por los dos, aunque…me interesa más usted; Max no es parte de mi vida o la de Ava!"

Sesshoumaru tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol, para controlar el deseo de estrujarla por ser tan tierna y sincera. Mas tranquila de ver que únicamente tenía el labio roto y una ceja partida, respiró en paz y se dedicó a curarlo. Completamente relajado bajo el efecto tranquilizador que Rin tenía sobre él, la admiró disimuladamente deseando poder decirle lo que sentía en realidad. Cuando ella estaba guardando las cosas de nuevo en la caja de primeros auxilios, casualmente le preguntó si iría con ese peinado. Desubicada, se palpó la cola de caballo que llevaba.

"Que tiene de malo mi cola?"

"Ava le gusta su cabello suelto, me lo ha dicho muchas veces!"

"En serio? No lo tengo muy largo?"

Sesshoumaru la miró un segundo y se encogió de hombros mascullando un monosílabo inteligible. Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó por sus labios cuando frente a él, la larga y lustrosa melena azabache quedó suelta. Una vez que se cambio la camisa, salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron a la escuela. Esa obra marcaba el inicio de un breve descanso de 3 semanas para Ava.

…………………………

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Rin aun pensaba en las palabras de Max sin lograr darles sentido. A su lado, Sesshoumaru estaba tranquilo sabiendo que finalmente se habia librado del rival. Por un rato, mientras esperaban que abrieran las puertas del auditorio, Rin se entretuvo saludando a los familiares de las amigas de Ava. Luego se reunió con Sesshoumaru que conversaba con Inutashio e Izayoi. Una vez acomodados en el auditorio, le volvió a preguntar sobre la pelea. Haciendo gala de sus dotes de témpano de hielo, Sesshoumaru permaneció mudo. Reflexionando un momento sobre las palabras que Max le había dicho, Rin dedujo que era por culpa de alguna indiscreción de su parte.

"Fue por mi culpa verdad? Algo que hice sin darme cuenta, claro por eso Max me dijo que yo era distraída…!"

"No seas tonta Rin, ya te dije que tengo mis razones. Olvídate de esa estúpida pelea, que por cierto yo gané!"

Los pensamientos femeninos se evaporaron en el instante que escuchó a Sesshoumaru tratarla con tanta familiaridad, aunque hizo una trompa por llamarla tonta. Una vez que logró formar oraciones completas en su mente, le dijo que se olvidaría de la pelea si le decía la razón. Frunciendo el ceño y resoplando suavemente, Sesshoumaru giró su cuerpo para verla de frente.

"Que tenaz!"

"Eso significa que me va decir?"

"No!"

Rin estaba por decir algo cuando una mujer sentada detrás de ellos la mandó a callar con un sonoro 'sshh!" Volteándose con los ojos como dos calderos, Sesshoumaru le hablo secamente a la mujer.

"No la mande a callar!"

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud tan ácida y protectora. Cuando la mujer trató de enfrascarse en una inútil discusión, Sesshoumaru le hizo ojos de muerte dispuesto a mandarla a comer espárragos, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Rin lo tomó del brazo y con suavidad le dijo que hablarían después. Cautivado, se relajó completamente, dispuesto a disfrutar de la obra. A su lado, Rin no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Max, sin lograr darles mucho sentido, finalmente desistió y se concentró en disfrutar del show.

Mientras veía a Ava lucirse como toda una estrella, pensó en una forma de acercarse a Rin y se le ocurrió llevarlas a la playa, una vez que la pequeña saliera a vacaciones. Era la excusa perfecta para tener a Rin solo para él; al calor del sol y el vaivén de las olas, podría borrar cualquier rastro del molesto Max.

…………………………………………


	6. Enamorados

Capítulo 6

Enamorados

………………………

Cuando Sesshoumaru les propuso irse a la playa por las vacaciones, Ava saltó de felicidad mientras Rin pensaba en cuanto le podía salir esa mini vacación, tenía suficiente ahorrado como para permitirse el tan merecido descanso, por lo que aceptó gustosa. Impresionado que hubiera aceptado tan rápido, Sesshoumaru sedirigio aAva y le contó que conocía un lugar espectacular en Okinawa. Luego concentrando su atención en Rin, le agradeció haber aceptado, en el acto, ella comprendió que la invitación era en todo el sentido de la palabra y él estaba dispuesto a correr con todos los gastos. El instintivo rechazo estaba a punto de desbordarse fuera de sus labios, pero se detuvo al recordar a Lya; que muchas veces la animó a dejarse consentir. En su mente escuchó con claridad las palabras de su hermana: 'Si alguien quiere invitarte, bien por esa persona, di que si con esa sonrisa tan linda que tienes'

"Gracias, creo que a los tres nos hará bien unos días de sol!"

"Exacto!"

Tal y como lo había imaginado, el hotel era espectacular, todo un paraíso perfecto para descansar y pasarla bien. Cuando llegaron a la recepción, Rin se quedó embelezada viendo a su vecino hablar con el encargado, preguntadote si todo estaba listo. Se veía tan seguro y relajado, que respiró profundamente. Sin proponérselo, recordó como había cuidado de él, esos días parecían tan lejanos que sonrió suavemente, porque se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo, Sesshoumaru era parte importante de su vida.

Perdiéndose un instante, Rin reflexionó sobre su soledad y Ava. Acaso sería tan malo permanecer ellas dos solas, llevando la vida que hasta ahora habían disfrutado? Estaría Ava dispuesta a renuncia a su sueño de tener un papá y un hermano? Rin se rió de si misma, porque sabía que su sobrina era tan tenaz como su difunta hermana y nunca abandonaría la esperanza de tener una familia. Notando que Sesshoumaru terminaba, puso de lado sus preocupaciones y se concentró en disfrutar de aquel paraíso.

Una vez que desempacaron, Sesshoumaru las llevó para que conocieran todo el hotel. Admirando la belleza del lugar, Rin se preguntó como su vecino había descubierto aquel oasis, en el acto hizo una mueca mental, porque era obvio que la prometida perfecta tenía algo que ver. Fascinada, Ava no se guardó nada y sin rodeos le preguntó como había descubierto el hotel.

"Que hotel mas lindo, gracias por traernos. Como lo encontraste?"

"Ya he estado aquí antes!"

"Con tu novia muerta?"

Rin apretó los labios para no reírse con la sinceridad de Ava y conteniendo la respiración esperó por la respuesta. Sesshoumaru parpadeó divertido y admitió que en efecto había estado con Kagura. Ava torció la boca con desdén y siguió caminado. No dándose por aludida, Rin pasó de lado sin mirarlo. Viéndolas alejarse, Sesshoumaru se propuso no hablar de Kagura, consciente que a ambas les molestaba. Una vez que recorrieron el hotel, los tres caminaron hasta la playa y pasaron el resto del día ahí. Al atardecer, Rin contempló el celaje recordando a su hermana, luego se levantó y les dijo que iría a darse un baño antes de cenar. Inmediatamente, tanto Sesshoumaru como Ava dijeron que era una excelente idea y caminaron juntos hasta las habitaciones.

………………………

Cena…

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, una vez que Ava se durmió, Rin y Sesshoumaru se quedaron conversando. Cuando él le sugirió dar un paseo para ver las estrellas, Rin aceptó con una sonrisa. No se preocupó de dejar Ava sola, porque las habitaciones estaban muy cerca de playa. Era una noche clara y las estrellas brillaban hermosas en el cielo. Sentándose en la arena para disfrutar del ruido tranquilizante del oleaje, Sesshoumaru le sirvió un poco más de vino y siguió contándole de sus años en la universidad.

Sin darse cuenta, el ambiente se tornó más íntimo. Sesshoumaru tenía fresca la sensación de celos en la boca del estómago y estaban ahí para averiguar con exactitud, lo que era Rin en su vida. Aún con todo eso claro, guardaba cierta inseguridad que probaría ser más fuerte que su deseo, empedrando el camino a la felicidad. Rin estaba hablando súper animada cuando notó que la miraba extraño y las palabras se evaporaron en el aire.

Sesshoumaru se la quedo viendo muy fijamente y se inclinó sobre ella pero justo cuando sus labios se iban a juntar, se paralizó con una expresión de horror. La mente de Rin se puso en blanco y a la sensación de vacío le siguió una de vergüenza. Deseaba moverse, pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso. Frente a ella, él seguía como petrificado y sin decir nada, haciendo mas incómodo aquel momento. Mareada, Rin habló con una voz que escondía a la perfección sus sentimientos.

"Ahem parece que el vino está un poco fuerte…creo que mejor me voy a dormir, hasta mañana!"

Incapaz de articular palabra, Sesshoumaru la vio ponerse de pie e irse. Se quedó un rato más pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Nuevamente había logrado arruinar las cosas con ella. Era como si fuera su propio enemigo, el saboteador de su felicidad. Derrotado, se tendió de espaldas en la arena y cerró los ojos. No más se había alejado lo suficiente para que no la viera, Rin respiró profundo y empezó a llorar, porque se daba cuenta que, aunque le diera mil vueltas para no aceptarlo, estaba enamorada de Sesshoumaru, pero él seguía pensando en Kagura.

Se sentía como una tonta, que caso tenía enamorarse de alguien aferrado a un fantasma. Como podría ella competir con el recuerdo perfecto de Kagura? Desanimada, lloró en silencio para que Ava no la escuchara. Vencida por el sueño y con ganas de olvidarse de aquella noche, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama. En la habitación contigua, Sesshoumaru dio mil vueltas antes de quedarse dormido, revivía su instante con Rin una y otra vez, maldiciéndose a si mismo por dudar. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ava fue a despertarla para desayunar, no tuvo que fingir que le dolía la cabeza.

"Ve a desayunar, yo me tomo una píldora y bajo!"

"Pero que te pasó, algo que comiste? Te duele mucho?"

"Un poco, estoy segura que si me quedoacostada estaré mejor!"

"Esta bien, en serio no quieres que me quede contigo?"

"No mi cielo, ve a divertirte yo llego en cuanto me sienta mejor!"

Sesshoumaru no se extrañó de ver que Ava llegaba sola y una vez que le tomaron la orden preguntó por Rin. Sin saber nada de lo que su tía estaba sufriendo, Ava le dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza y bajaría en cuanto se sintiera mejor. En la habitación, Rin se movió en la cama como queriendo aclarar sus ideas y lo único que consiguió fue sentirse peor. Dolida y con el recuerdo de la expresión masculina grabada en su mente, cerró los ojos y se cubrió con la sábana. Finalmente después de dar mil vueltas en la cama, tantas que le empezó a doler la espalda, reunió el valor de levantarse y encarar a Sesshoumaru. Cuando dejó la habitación, caminó hasta la playa segura de encontrarlos. Estaban jugando en el mar y no se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí hasta que salieron del agua. Resguardando sus ojos rojos tras los anteojos oscuros, Rin actuó naturalmente, a pesar de sentirse sofocada por la mirada ámbar. Al verla, Sesshoumaru sintió el corazón estrujado y una sensación de culpa lo recorrió de arriba abajo. A la primera oportunidad que estuvieron solos, le pidió disculpas.

"Lamento lo de ayer!"

"Ayer? No sé de que me hablas?"

"Rin!"

Ella torció la boca por la insistencia de Sesshoumaru y respirando profundo trató una vez más de evadir el tema. Empecinado en darle una disculpa, empezó a decirle que lamentaba haber dudado, pero aquel lugar le recordaba a su ex novia. Aunque al principio le pareció amable la intención de disculparse, con la sola mención de Kagura a Rin se le acabó la dulzura de carácter y le habló sinceramente.

"Basta, no quiero escuchar más de esa mujer…acaso no fue suficiente la forma como me humillaste anoche? Yo no soy tu perfecta prometida, ella está muerta y yo estoy aquí, ahora!**...- resoplando presa de la frustración, Rin cerró los ojos y ordenó sus ideas -…** Esto es frustrante! Mira, yo creo que tienes un gran problema pero no quieres afrontarlo, sobre ayer, dejémoslo de ese tamaño!"

"Pero yo…"

"Que?"

"Me siento muy confundido!"

Conmovida, Rin le dijo que no se atormentara porque estar confundido parecía lo más normal. Con una sonrisa simulada, le aseguró que algún día iba encontrar una mujer con la que no estaría confundido y así sabría que era la indicada. Aquellas palabras eran más terapia para ella que para él. A pesar de sentirse despreciada, Rin mantuvo la sonrisa y el buen humor motivada por Ava. Sesshoumaru se descubrió muchas veces embelezado viéndolas recordando a Lya entre risas. Lo que mas le dolía era no tener sus charlas nocturnas, comprendía a la perfección que ese placer estaba perdido para siempre y aunque disfrutaron los días restantes a plenitud, sabía que el fondo había estropeado todo.

De vuelta en la ciudad, pasaron una semana sin verse, sabia por Ava que Rin estaba trabajando para sacar las ilustraciones de dos libros y eso la mantenía muy ocupada. El por su parte decidió que era tiempo de ocuparse en algo, y se puso a trabajar desde el apartamento ayudando a su padre, inclusive había aceptado viajar a Tokio cuando Inutashio se lo pidiera. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía, siempre encontraba tiempo para pensar en Rin y los días de la playa. Revivía el momento en que casi la había besado una y otra vez, sintiéndose ahogado, preguntándose si ella recordaba esa noche, tan seguido como él.

………………………………

Al principio cuando se volvieron a ver, Sesshoumaru se sentía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, pero con el pasar de los días y gracias a la actitud despreocupada de Rin; la incomodidad se evaporó y las cosas entre ellos volvieron a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no parecía capaz de olvidarse de los días de la playa y la curiosidad por besarla lejos de disminuir, era cada vez mayor. A menudo a la hora de dormirse, Rin recordaba con vergüenza aquella noche en la playa. Estaba tan sola, que la idea de hacer pareja con su vecino fue una opción en un momento de debilidad. Al revivir aquella noche, se convencía que todo había sido como un espejismo y estaba segura que él ya lo había borrado de su memoria.

Sin embargo, atormentado por lo que sentía, Sesshoumaru decidió averiguar que tan importante era Rin en su vida y le pidió ayuda para acomodar una extensa colección de libros en su oficina, como excusa para tenerla cerca. Sin sospechar nada, aceptó gustosa. Eran muchos libros y en cuestión de minutos, Rin estaba súper concentrada en su labor. Dominado por el recuerdo de su beso fallido y todo lo que ella le inspiraba, Sesshoumaru se acercó hasta prácticamente estar pegado a ella.

Cuando sintió el peso de Sesshoumaru, se volteó extrañada y ahogó un suspiro. Bajo la intensa mirada, recordó los días en la playa y sintió las rodillas temblar. En ese instante, se dio cuenta que aunque creía haberlo superado, no podía sacárselo del pecho. Nerviosa, se quedó muy quieta, mientras Sesshoumaru alargaba la mano para tomar un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y acariciarlo. Con los latidos acelerados, le preguntó con voz emocionada que sucedía. El la miró con los ojos chispeantes, con ganas de decirle mil cosas, pero las palabras no se formaban en su boca. Tragando saliva para no titubear, se inclinó hacia ella y le habló en voz pausada, pero que reflejaba felicidad.

"Ya no quiero que seamos amigos!"

"Ah no y eso porque?"

"Quiero más!"

Emocionada ante tales palabras, sintió debilidad para seguir fingiendo indiferencia o amistad. Ella también ansiaba más y envuelta en la calidez de los ojos dorados, se movió hacia él, en una aceptación silenciosa de sus intenciones. Con la cabeza dando vueltas de la emoción, Sesshoumaru no perdió tiempo y la besó suavemente, rodeándola con sus brazos de forma protectora. Los minutos pasaron y sus labios se amoldaron, jugueteando entre sí, separándose para que el contacto fuera total y gratificante. Sesshoumaru la sintió derretirse contra su pecho cuando, dejándose llevar, escurrió la punta de sus dedos bajo la blusa, en una caricia fugaz y provocativa. Sin dejar de besarla, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, deseaba levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama para hacerle el amor. Estaba tan deseoso de sentir el calor de Rin, que rompió el beso para probar la piel de su cuello.

Rin gimoteó ante los besos en su cuello y deslizó ambas manos por el cabello suave y oloroso de Sesshoumaru. Dejándose arrastrar por sus propios deseos, movió la cabeza para dejar mucha más piel expuesta a aquellos labios que parecían conocer muy bien lo que le gustaba. Sintiendo como se amoldaba a su abrazo, Sesshoumaru siguió besándola mordisqueando su hombro con delicadeza. Completamente aturdida, por su anuencia a dejar su hombro al descubierto para el placer masculino, Rin tragó grueso y trató de decir algo, al principio las palabras no le salieron tan claramente como ella quería, pero después de respirar profundamente, lo logró. Estando tan juntos, Sesshoumaru no tuvo problema en escuchar lo que trataba de decir. Pegando su nariz para aspirar el delicado aroma a que tan rápido se había acostumbrado, dejó de besarla.

"Sesshoumaru por favor detente!"

"Porque?"

"Quiero que me digas a quien estás besando?"

Los ojos ámbar se abrieron impactados, la pregunta era muy válida y comprendía a la perfección que todas sus pláticas como 'amigos' le daban a Rin motivos suficientes. Muchas veces le había contado que soñaba con estar besando a Kagura. Acariciándola en la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, le dijo que estaba besándola a ella.

"No he podido olvidarme de Okinawa"

Dejándose llevar por la sinceridad masculina y sus sentimientos, Rin se aferró a él y movió todo su cuerpo para no dejar espacio entre ellos, motivándolo a llevar las cosas un paso más adelante. Sentirla pegada a él era electrizante, notando la agitación masculina, Rin decidió tomar la iniciativa y empezó a acariciarle el pecho suavemente. Eran caricias seductoras por lo que se sintió halagado y dispuesto, pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer, que finalmente los nervios lo traicionaron y la apartó con ambas manos. Con el cuarto dando vueltas a su alrededor, sintió el estómago estrujado de la vergüenza. No podía creer que otra vez hubiera cometido el error de dejarse arrastrar por su soledad.

Con un sabor amargo bajando por su garganta, suspiró profundamente; aclarándose la voz, se quitó el cabello de la cara y se acomodó en el sillón con la mirada fija en los libros del suelo. A su lado, Sesshoumaru estaba mudo tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba. Estaría muy molesta por sentirse rechazada o simplemente pensaba que era un tonto y había arruinado cualquier oportunidad con ella. Finalmente, después de un par de minutos esperando que dijera algo, lo miró con una sonrisa para decirle que se estaba haciendo tarde y en cualquier momento Ava regresaría.

"Rin es que yo…"

"Si, ya lo sé, estas confundido. Es mi culpa…tanta soledad no es buena, haces cosas que no debes. Me voy para ver si hago algo de cenar para Ava!"

Al verlo sinceramente angustiado, Rin trató de hacerlo sentir mejor, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

"Somos amigos y los amigos cometen errores. La vida sigue, así que no pongas esa cara! Yo creo que el problema es que aún no la has olvidado o no quieres hacerlo, que se yo! La cosa es que yo metí la pata por dejarme llevar, por eso te pregunte a quien besabas, te oías tan sincero... mejor me voy!"

Por una centésima, Rin quiso sonreír para restarle importancia al asunto, pero se sentía tan humillada que no lo logró, por lo que simplemente se puso de pie y salió del apartamento en silencio. Al atravesar el umbral de su puerta, se apoyó en la pared y dejó escapar un sollozo. Tenía el estómago revuelto, porque por un instante mientras se besaban, tuvo esperanza, pero era claro que él no estaba listo. Estuvo así por un rato largo, llorando en silencio, con la cara escondida entre sus manos. Cuando los ojos le ardieron de tanto llorar, tomó aire para calmarse y se limpió para que la niña no la viera en aquel estado. Felizmente para ella, mientras hacia la cena sonó el teléfono; era Ava pidiéndole permiso para quedarse a dormir donde su amiga. Después de conversar con la madre de la niña, Rin agradeció la invitación y colgó el teléfono abrumada por su soledad.

Cansada de llorar, fue hasta la refrigeradora y buscó helado, pero no había. Suspirando, apretó los ojos y decidió ir al supermercado para ahogar su mal sabor con helado de chocolate. Poniéndose el abrigo tomó su cartera y salió del apartamento, una vez afuera, sintió con si el aire fresco aligerara su carga y disfrutó del trayecto hasta el supermercado, caminando despacio. En el súper, se entretuvo recorriendo los pasillos y después de unos 40 minutos, tomó el envase mas grande de helado de chocolate que podía cargar y se encaminó al apartamento. Al salir del ascensor se agitó al ver a Sesshoumaru tocando a su puerta y llamándola; aferrando la bolsa fuertemente le preguntó que quería tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz. Sesshoumaru se volvió con un movimiento algo indeciso y evitando verla a los ojos. Pausadamente, le preguntó de donde venía y a que hora regresaba la niña. Con el recuerdo de sus labios fresco en su memoria, Rin le respondió sin esconder su rabia.

"Estaba en el supermercado y Ava se quedó a dormir donde Rika!"

"Ahh claro, yo quería verla…Rin sobre lo que sucedió, siento que te debo una explicación!"

Rin sintió presión en el pecho y ganas de romper en llanto otra vez, pero se contuvo como toda una consagrada actriz. Los ojos verdes escudriñaron el rostro sereno y frío frente a ella, deseando que no tuviera que competir con el fantasma de aquella aparentemente perfecta y maravillosa mujer. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero no pudo y se resignó a entrar a su casa y acabar con el cartón de helados sentada frente a la televisión. Como siempre, Sesshoumaru batallaba con las palabras y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rin entró a su apartamento azotando la puerta con fuerza. Los siguientes días, Sesshoumaru se ocupó de trabajar tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. Varias veces tuvo la intención de pedirle disculpas, pero no tenía las palabras adecuadas para justificarse y muchas veces se encontraba distraído pensando en ella. Estaba seguro que detenerse había sido lo mejor, pero no por eso, lograba olvidar la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, besándola y deleitándose con su suave piel y exquisito perfume.

………………………

1 semana después…

Estaban por cenar cuando sonó el teléfono, en cuanto tomó el auricular Rin inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su agente. Soyi llamaba para avisarle que había depositado los honorarios de su último trabajo. Con una sonrisa, le agradeció la gestión bancaria y le preguntó si le había enviado una copia del libro del cuento del dragón.

"Lo haré mañana sin falta! Te llamo porque quiero que vengas a Tokio para que conozcas a dos autores nuevos!"

"Dos más? Cuando tendría que estar allá?"

"Que tal pasado mañana? Te quedas el fin de semana, trae a Ava, hace mucho que no las veo!"

"Pero tiene clases, déjame ver que hago y mañana te llamo!"

Después de colgar, Rin se sentó junto a su sobrina que estaba terminando la tarea y le comentó que debía ir a Tokio. Inmediatamente, Ava le dijo que podría quedarse con Sesshoumaru para no perder clases. Algo indecisa, Rin comprendió que era lo mejor y decidió consultarle de una vez. Cruzó el pasillo sintiendo palpitaciones y cuando Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran, odiándose a si misma por no poder olvidarlo.

"Hola!"

"Necesito pedirte un favor muy especial!"

"Lo que sea!"

"Pero no sabes lo que te voy a pedir!"

"No importa, pídeme lo que quieras!"

Rápidamente, le explicó de que se trataba y antes de terminar, Sesshoumaru ya había aceptado cuidar a la niña. Evitando verlo a los ojos, Rin le dio las gracias y giró sobre sus talones para irse, sin embargo se detuvo y con un suspiro entre sus labios, le preguntó si ya había cenado.

"Todavía no!"

"Quieres cenar con nosotras?"

"En serio? Por supuesto que me encantaría!"

Rin le dio la espalda y entró de nuevo al apartamento. Durante la cena, Rin evitó verlo a los ojos, la verdad era que se sentía débil y no deseaba caer rendida a sus encantos. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, entre los tres recogieron la mesa y cuando Rin se puso a lavar los platos, Sesshoumaru se ofreció para secarlos. La primera reacción fue negarse, pero si lo hacia, Ava se daría cuenta que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y hasta el momento, ambos habían logrado mantenerla al margen. Sin verlo, Rin aceptó su ayuda y cerrando los ojos, siguió lavando. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se paró junto a ella, secando la vajilla con cuidado y procurando hacerlo lo más lento posible para disfrutar de su cercanía el mayor tiempo posible.

"Gracias por invitarme a cenar!"

"De nada. De verdad no te molesta quedarte con Ava? Tendrás que levantarte temprano para llevarla a la escuela."

"No me importa, lo haré con gusto!"

…………………………………

Jueves…

Ava y Sesshoumaru estaban sentados en el sofá esperando que Rin llegara. Habían limpiado y acomodado el apartamento, comprando un par de ramos florales para alegrarle la bienvenida. Ava estaba deseosa de verla y Sesshoumaru se sentía como un león enjaulado extrañándola. En el instante que sonó el teléfono, Ava saltó tomando el auricular.

"Hola mi cielo como estas?"

"Bien, a que hora vienes?"

"Casualmente para eso llamo, necesito quedarme hasta el domingo!"

Rin cerró los ojos al escuchar el suspiro de su sobrina al otro lado del teléfono y aunque le hacia mucha falta, quería estar sola el fin de semana para aplacar sus sentimientos por Sesshoumaru.

"Yo pensé que venías hoy…quieres hablar con él?"

"Si!"

Al escuchar a Ava, Sesshoumaru sintió que el estómago se le retorcía, bastaba con ver la expresión de la niña para saber que el viaje se había alargado. Cuando tomó el teléfono, Rin le dijo que su agente la necesitaba en Tokio para el fin de semana.

"Llegaré el domingo en la noche!"

"Claro, no te preocupes!"

Después de colgar, se metió al baño para disfrutar de un baño de burbujas, la verdad es que se reuniría con su agente al día siguiente en la mañana y luego disfrutaría de un par de días para ella, sin tener que ver a Sesshoumaru o recordar el calor de sus labios o fuertes brazos. Con el teléfono aún en su mano, Sesshoumaru se negaba a aceptar estar separados hasta el domingo. Estaba tan deseoso de verla, que en un instante, se le ocurrió algo. A la expectativa, Ava lo vio poner el auricular en su lugar muy lentamente, como si pensara en algo muy importante.

"Ava mañana tienes clases hasta las 11 a.m. verdad que si?"

"Si, después tengo educación física, porque?"

"Educación física no es tan importante, por lo que podríamos tomar el tren de las 12 a Tokio!"

"Ósea pasar el fin de semana con ella?"

"Ajá, le daremos la sorpresa!"

"Siiii, me encanta esa idea, empacaré de una vez!"

……………………

Viernes...

Sacar a Ava de clases había sido de lo más fácil y ahora ambos estaban abordando el tren que los llevaría a Tokio para estar cerca de Rin. Ava tenía algo atragantado en el pecho y esperó a que el tren estuviera en movimiento para desahogarse.

"Sesshoumaru te puedo preguntar algo personal?"

"Claro"

"Vamos a Tokio porque yo quiero o porque los dos queremos?"

Sesshoumaru dejó que el periódico reposara en su regazo y vio a la niña a los ojos un instante antes de responderle. Luego con una sonrisita disimulada le respondió.

"Porque los dos queremos!"

"Entonces…te gusta mi tía?"

"Sí, que piensas de eso?"

"Y yo?"

"Claro que tu también, acaso lo dudas?"

"No, pero por si acaso!"

Emocionada, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas por un breve instante y cuando se separaron, murmuró que su mamá estaría feliz desde el cielo. A su lado, Sesshoumaru parpadeó sintiéndose seguro de querer a Rin. Los tropiezos y discusiones habían servido para aclarar sus dudas y de paso liberarse del recuerdo de Kagura. Ava se acomodó pegándose a él y siguió viendo la revista que había comprado en la estación.

………………

Tokio…

Cuando Rin regresó al hotel después de almorzar con su agente y comprar algunas cosas, la encargada de la recepción la interceptó cuando iba hacia su habitación. Con tono pausado y amable sonrisa, le explicó que habían tenido un contratiempo con su habitación y todas sus cosas estaban en otro cuarto.

"Una habitación nueva, pero que sucedió?"

"Nada grave srta. Pero mientras reparamos la fuga del baño, tendrá otra habitación. Aquí tiene su llave!"

"Esta bien, que piso es?"

"Ultimo Piso!"

Sin sospechar la sorpresa que le esperaba, Rin entró al ascensor y pulso el último botón, en cuanto el elevador se detuvo dio un paso afuera y se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de bañarse y pedir servicio de la habitación. Por más que tratara de olvidarse de Sesshoumaru, su mente la traicionaba recordando mil detalles de él. Al abrir la puerta, Ava se abalanzó sobre ella gritando de felicidad; impactada por semejante sorpresa, Rin dejó caer su cartera para abrazarla.

"Hola mi cielo pero que haces aquí?"

"Vinimos a verte!"

Al escucharla, Rin tragó saliva y con recelo sus ojos corrieron a encontrarse con los de Sesshoumaru, que la miraba de pie en el centro de la habitación. Vestía jeans y una camisa verde oscuro que se ceñía a sus hombros dándole un aire despreocupado y sexy. Para Sesshoumaru fue igual de gratificante verla, porque sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, dejando escapar una sonrisita. Después de besar y abrazar a Ava, se acercó hasta él.

"Hola, que sorpresa…me creí lo de la fuga!"

"Sonaba convincente"

"Puedo preguntar de quien fue la idea de venir?"

"Mía…te prometo ser un caballero"

Rin lo miró un instante con los ojos como dos volcanes y con ganas de darle un golpe, pero en cambio se hizo la desentendida. Sesshoumaru la escudriñó un momento, con una sonrisa solapada entre sus labios. Esquivando el peso de su mirada, se mordió el labio angustiada, el plan de alejarse de él estaba hecho trizas y no tenía más opción que ahogar sus sentimientos. Empujando eso al fondo de su mente, le preguntó como había logrado sacar a Ava de clases. Orgulloso, Sesshoumaru le dijo que todos sabían que ellos eran amigos y dado que ella misma lo había autorizado para retirar a la niña de clases, no había sido ningún problema.

"Tienes razón yo te autoricé. No tenía mucho que hacer o si?"

"No, estas molesta porque vinimos?"

"Claro que no…es que creí que estarían felices solo ustedes dos!"

"Te equivocas, los dos te estábamos esperando y nos pareció injusto que no regresaras como lo habías prometido, yo deseaba verte!"

Rin cerró los ojos un instante para reprimir la emoción que aquellas palabras le producían y sin verlo dio media vuelta y fue con Ava. Disimuladamente, inspeccionó la suite para comprobar que tenía 3 cuartos separados. Ni siquiera quería saber lo que costaba aquella habitación, porque no había duda que era una de las mejores, sino la mejor del hotel.

………………………

Esa misma tarde…

Después que Rin se dio un baño, durante el cual no pudo dejar de pensar en su vecino, fueron a recorrer la ciudad. Mientras paseaban, Sesshoumaru se esforzó en transmitirle con inequívoca claridad lo que sentía. Desde sonreírle mientras comían un helado, hasta abrirle la puerta de cada tienda a la que entraban, viéndola como si quisiera saborearla de pies a cabeza. Al principio, Rin creyó que era su imaginación pero al pasar las horas, aquel comportamiento se parecia mucho a un juego de seducción. Aunque estaba extrañada, no dijo nada y disfrutó de la tarde. No deseaba pensar porque razón Sesshoumaru la miraba como si de pronto la encontrara atractiva, para no hacerse ilusiones. Sin embargo, dominada por la curiosidad, y aprovechando que Ava estaba en el probador, se acercó a él para entablar conversación y así averiguar que le pasaba. Sesshoumaru se alegró de verla, comprendía que una actitud distante era de esperar. Después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, no podía pretender que ella cayera rendida a sus pies al primer intento por conquistarla pero estaba resuelto a recuperarla a cualquier costo o dificultad. Aunque se dio cuenta que se aproximaba, no se dio por aludido hasta que la tuvo al lado.

"Ahem…quería decirte que la verdad es que me alegra mucho que vinieran!"

"En serio? No sabes el gusto que me da escucharte!"

"Claro…"

Atento, esperó que terminara la frase, porque era obvio que deseaba decir algo más, pero dudó un instante y luego se tragó sus palabras, alejándose de él para ver unas blusas. Sesshoumaru se sintió algo desanimado al verla desistir, pero se propuso no ceder. Caminando sigilosamente hasta estar detrás de ella, se inclinó susurrándole que le encantaba el perfume que llevaba puesto. Tragando saliva al borde de los alaridos, Rin le agradeció en voz baja y de nuevo puso cierta distancia entre ellos.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Sesshoumaru no volvió a presionar, esperando pacientemente a que ambas terminaran de comprar. No quería demorar demasiado para confesarse, pero una tienda no era el lugar más indicado para hacerlo. Más confundida que antes, escogió varias cosas y fue a probárselas. Era claro que algo le pasaba y podía encararlo, pero tenía dos motivos de peso para no hacerlo. El primero, no le interesaba darse por aludida y que supiera de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y la segunda era Ava. Hasta ese día, lo sucedido entre ellos era un secreto bien guardado.

_(Que le pasará? … no debo pensar cosas raras, solo esta siendo amable!)_

Cuando decidieron regresar al hotel para cenar, Sesshoumaru pidió un taxi y ayudó Rin a subir, tomándola de la mano. Ella se lo quedó viendo a los ojos por dos segundos y luego inconscientemente sonrió. Como Ava había subido de primera, ella y Sesshoumaru tuvieron que ir uno junto al otro con sus piernas rozando, todo el trayecto hacia el hotel. Aprovechando que iban prácticamente pegados, Sesshoumaru le dijo que había disfrutado de una tarde muy entretenida; sin atreverse a mirarlo, Rin asintió con la cabeza.

"Tenías mucho tiempo sin venir?"

"Si pero después de hoy me encantaría que volviéramos!"

Rin siguió sin mirarlo, concentrando la mirada al frente, la verdad era que el corazón quería salírsele del pecho y le sudaban las manos. Al llegar, Rin sentía que la cabeza le iba explotar y se notaba algo distante, pero ni Sesshoumaru ni Ava dijeron nada. Cuando llegaron a la suite, Rin fue directo a su habitación y puso las compras sobre la cama. Ava la encontró sentada en el piso pensativa.

"Te sucede algo tía?"

"Nada princesa, hoy la pasaste muy bien verdad?"

"Si…y tu?"

"Ahh yo? P-pues si, bien…que linda sorpresa que vinieran. Que vamos a cenar!"

"Tienes que venir para escoger!"

Después de una cena donde Sesshoumaru no hizo más que verla y sonreírle, Rin decidió meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Estaba a punto de dar las buenas noches, cuando su sobrina anunció que los tres iban a ver una película. Rin tragó saliva y fue a ponerse la pijama, cuando salió, Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa solapada; se veía tan linda y sexy con su pijama de pantalón y camiseta de tirantes, que provocaba abrazarla hasta la inconsciencia.

Tratando de no pensar demasiado en como habían pasado la tarde, Rin se sentó en el sillón mientras Ava acomodaba el carrito de servicio a la habitación con palomitas, caramelos y sodas. En silencio, contempló a su sobrina consciente que la niña estaba en el paraíso. No tenia dudas que la amistad con Sesshoumaru se había transformado en algo profundo y duradero, era una relación prácticamente de padre e hija. Con preocupación comprendió que probablemente su sobrina se imaginaba una realidad junto a Sesshoumaru, donde su papel era similar al de una madre.

Rin cerró los ojos para ahuyentar el recuerdo del beso con Sesshoumaru, inconscientemente empezó a rascarse la nuca nerviosa, cuando advirtió que él la miraba. Apartando los ojos trató de pensar en otra cosa, pero el recuerdo del aliento masculino acariciando sus labios era todo lo que ocupaba su mente. Dudosa, se atrevió a mirar en dirección a Sesshoumaru, él seguía viéndola casi sin pestañear. Como una niña atrapada, sus mejillas se calentaron y tuvo que buscar un punto fijo en la pared para que se le pasara el rubor. Para no pensar en nada relacionado con Sesshoumaru o sus sentimientos, decidió concentrarse en ver la película. Por dos horas mantuvo su mente libre y por un breve instante, creyó que se iba a la cama sin novedad.

Lo que no sospechaba era que Sesshoumaru estaba decidido a confesarse. Cuando la película terminó, Rin ayudó a su sobrina a recoger los vasos y unas cuantas servilletas tiradas en el piso. Disimuladamente, Sesshoumaru tocó a Ava en el hombro y en un susurro le pidió privacidad. Apretando los labios para contener su emoción, la niña bostezó sonoramente, le dio un beso a cada uno y dijo que estaba muy cansada. Sin imaginar lo que sucedía, Rin continuó recogiendo las cosas sin mirarlo, aunque sabía que estaba detrás suyo, porque sentía el calor de sus ojos sobre ella.

"Yo te ayudo Rin!"

"Ah claro, g-gracias!"

"Te gustó la película? Te veías muy concentrada!"

"Aja…Sesshoumaru quería decirte que la pasé muy bien esta tarde!"

"Para mi fue un placer estar contigo!"

El corazón de Rin brincó al escucharlo y resopló dispuesta a salir huyendo porque de pronto sentía los pelitos de la nuca completamente erizados. Hubiera llegado hasta su puerta en un minuto, pero Sesshoumaru la tomó del brazo con gentileza, conduciéndola hasta el sillón. Rin sentía como si cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviera paralizado, pero su mente estaba alerta y consciente. Una vez sentados uno frente al otro, Sesshoumaru le habló en voz suave con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

"Quiero pedirte algo!"

"Pedirme algo, que?"

"Otra oportunidad?"

"Oportunidad…oportunidad de que?"

"Una oportunidad para nosotros!"

Sorprendida, parpadeó sintiendo que la rabia la dominaba, luego le dijo que no le parecía gracioso que le hablara de esa forma, arruinando así un día perfecto. Viéndola tan intensamente que Rin sintió un escalofrío, le aseguró que no estaba bromeando y más le valía tomarlo en serio. Con una mezcla de cólera y felicidad, se rascó la nuca nerviosa.

"No estoy para bromas pesadas…porque me dices esas cosas? Mas me vale? Pero quien te crees? Te apareces aquí de sorpresa, me dices que deseas verme, alabas mi perfume, modulas tu voz, pones esos ojos tan, tan…rayos! No voy a pasar por eso otra vez! Tenías que arruinar este día como todos los otros"

"Me gusta cuando me hablas de tu. Sabías que te rascas la nuca cuando estas nerviosa?"

"No me cambies el tema. Me dijiste que estabas confundido, me rechazaste no una sino dos veces, la última fue lo peor…No me parece justo que vengas atormentarme. Yo no soy tu juguete Sesshoumaru, ya me voy a dormir!"

"Espera, la verdad es que vine porque no quería pasar el fin de semana separado de ti"

Rin no tuvo palabras para responder, se oía tan sincero y deseoso de una oportunidad, que todo a su alrededor se puso borroso. Aprovechando que estaba anonadada, Sesshoumaru siguió hablando, y a medida que las palabras fluían, mejor se sentía. Lo que más le gustaba era que Rin permanecía en silencio, dándole la oportunidad de desahogarse.

"He pensado mucho en mi vida de antes y creo que estaba equivocado en muchas cosas. Nunca he sido un hombre expresivo, al contrario; Kagura siempre me lo reprochaba! Teníamos muchas peleas por eso y por otras cosas, pero ahora mi vida es diferente y eso me gusta mucho, me gusta tenerlas cerca…ser parte de sus vidas, la verdad es que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti por un simple tropiezo"

Rin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido no muy segura de poder creer en aquellas maravillosas y emocionantes palabras. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación, le dijo que mejor olvidara todas esas ideas porque ella no era como Kagura.

"Eso lo se muy bien, eres tan diferente. Sabes? Ella quería casarse para escapar de su padre, quería ser libre de su control y yo deseaba salvarla…ahora me doy cuenta que no era una buena razón para un matrimonio! Yo necesito alguien distinto, te necesito a ti y a Ava. Ustedes han hecho que mi vida vuelva a tener sentido…"

Rin no dijo nada, porque no quería cortarle la inspiración. Con un suspiro en sus labios, lo observó sin parpadear, porque parecía debatirse entre sus pensamientos y tenía muchas mas cosas que decir. Respirando profundo, apretó los labios nerviosa porque en su mente, una voz le decía que no le creyera porque seguía confundido, pero su corazón latía tan descontroladamente que deseaba creerle con todas sus fuerzas. Con el pulso acelerado, Sesshoumaru estiró una mano para acariciarle el cabello.

"Me gusta tu cabello!"

"Gracias!"

"Te acuerdas que en el club me preguntaste cuantos hijos quería tener?"

"Claro, como podría olvidarlo, te transformaste!"

"Kagura no deseaba hijos!"

"Pero como? Acaso no sabía lo maravilloso que eres con los niños…que mujer tan tonta!"

Con aquellas palabras los ojos de Sesshoumaru se volvieron muy cálidos cautivándola aun más. No estaba muy segura de que sucedía, pero le encantaba como la miraba. Aclarándose la garganta, siguió hablando acercándose más a ella.

"La verdad es que me gustaría tener 2 ó 3, dependiendo con quien me case!"

"Y… te quieres casar algún día?"

"Quizás, lo que realmente quiero es estar acompañado!"

"Eso suena fabuloso!"

Rin sintió mariposas en la panza y sonrojada apartó la mirada. Acercándose más, Sesshoumaru le volvió a pedir una oportunidad para enmendar las cosas. Meneando la cabeza, Rin sacudió la sensación de vació en el estómago y revivió el rechazo para darse las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse.

"Mejor no, si terminamos Ava estaría devastada y no puedo hacerle eso, además creo que sigues confundido"

"Rin que sientes por mi?"

Ella se atragantó al escucharlo y evitó sus ojos, por temor a que percibiera lo enamorada que estaba. Tomándola del brazo con suavidad, le pidió que lo viera a la cara. Desesperada, se movió para tratar de soltarse pero eso solo sirvió para que Sesshoumaru achicara el espacio entre ellos y una vez cerca, la rodeó con ambos brazos. Con los latidos acelerados, Rin le suplicó que la dejara irse a dormir.

"Porque no me dices que sientes por mí?"

"No tengo porque contestarte, déjame!"

Aferrándose a ella, le confesó que todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, recordaba sus conversaciones y el beso que se habían dado en el apartamento. También le dijo que estaba seguro que aún podían resolver las cosas, para tener la vida que los tres se merecían. Rin dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, sentía el corazón acelerado y los brazos de Sesshoumaru eran como un fuego abrasador sobre su piel.

"…cual es esa vida que nos merecemos?"

"Ser una familia, tal y como Ava lo quiere…como yo lo quiero!"

Rin se estremeció bajo el peso de aquellas palabras, ni siquiera tenía que cerrar los ojos para verse a si misma con Ava y Sesshoumaru, lo había imaginado tantas veces que era una imagen congelada en su mente. Calmándose un poco, le preguntó como podía estar segura que no la iba a rechazar.

"Estoy seguro de lo que quiero y no pienso darme por vencido hasta que seamos una familia!"

Rin iba decir algo cuando escuchó a Ava llamándola. Soltándose del abrazo, se separó rascándose la nuca, Rin sonrió pero no le dijo nada. Ava no tenía su peluche para dormir y una vez que lo encontraron, regresó a la sala. Todo lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho sonaba maravilloso, pero no estaba segura de dejarse llevar, siempre había una posibilidad de que la relación fracasara y eso significaría romper el corazón de su sobrina.

"Crees que podamos ser una familia siempre? Y si conoces a alguien más, alguien parecido a Kagura?"

"No me interesa nadie más que tu y Ava!"

"Pero eso lo dices ahora, que pasa dentro de un par de meses…?"

Desesperado, Sesshoumaru se aproximó y nuevamente la abrazó, solo que esta vez con mucha más firmeza y seguridad. Sofocada por la intensidad del abrazo, Rin suspiró calladamente y se perdió en la mirada ámbar, que le declaraba a gritos su sinceridad. Seguro que no lo rechazaría, la estrujó con cariño contra su pecho y después de separase lo necesario, la besó en los labios suavemente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Rin cerró los ojos y se derritió contra él, extasiado, Sesshoumaru abrió la boca para sentir su aliento. En un segundo, el beso se calentó y sus lenguas juguetearon entre si dándole escalofríos a ambos.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Rin se sentía muy confundida y estaba lista para salir huyendo a su cuarto, pero adivinando sus intenciones, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a la comodidad de su regazo para seguir besándose. Sin fuerzas o deseos de detenerlo, ella se dejó abrazar y besar hasta que el mismo Sesshoumaru se detuvo. Embelezada, Rin lo admiró recordando el día que se conocieron. Acariciándola por la espalda, le preguntó que estaba pensando y con una pícara sonrisa le contestó.

"Estas seguro que no vas a cambiar de opinión!"

"Si, me has hecho mucha falta!"

Rin se lo quedó viendo un instante, como escudriñándolo para estar segura que podía dejarse llevar, y disfrutar de estar enamorada de aquel hombre sexy y maravilloso. Lo que Sesshoumaru deseaba era perderse besándola, abrazarla y hacerle el amor. Olvidando donde estaban la acarició por la espalda, tomándose el tiempo para sentir la piel bajo sus dedos. Completamente erizada, Rin le preguntó que estaba haciendo, sin dejar de mover la mano, Sesshoumaru alabó la suavidad de su piel.

"Tienes una piel deliciosa y en serio me encanta tu perfume!"

"Mmmm, con que si?...de verdad sientes todo eso que me dijiste?"

"A pesar de cómo me he comportado, estoy muy seguro. Aun no me dices lo que sientes por mi!"

Rin parpadeó y luego escurrió una mano por su cuello en una suave caricia. Acercándose hasta casi besarlo, le susurró que se la había ganado por como era con Ava. Emocionado, dejó escapar una risa.

"Jejeje, estas tan diferente de cuando te vi la primera vez!"

"Diferente como?"

"Estabas flaco y feo, en cambio ahora eres tan atractivo!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una sonora carcajada y volvió a besarla mas estimulado que antes, inconscientemente sus manos buscaron los tirantes de Rin y con suavidad los retiró de sus hombros. Debilitada por los besos, tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, recordándole que no estaban solos, apaciguándose un poco, Sesshoumaru le dijo al oído que la deseaba, haciendo las delicias de Rin. Aun con todas aquellas palabras bonitas dando vueltas en su mente, no podía ocultar cierta reserva. Acariciándole la mejilla con amor, Rin abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero solo suspiró quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara.

"Que sucede, ibas a decir algo?"

"Ya pasaron 5 minutos y no me has rechazado eso es bueno…creo!"

Sesshoumaru levantó la ceja y torció la boca, inmediatamente ella soltó una risita y lo silenció poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios; sin mover su dedo le preguntó en voz muy queda si estaba realmente seguro de lo que sentía. Con una sinceridad que no necesitaba palabras, movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Cuando Rin sonrió emocionada, la tomó por la cintura y la puso de espaldas en el sofá, dominándola con el peso de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de ceder al impulso de besarlo, algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que podía confiar en él para ser la familia más feliz y unida del mundo.

"Entonces que me dice srta, me da otra oportunidad?"

"Yo tenía razón!"

"En que?"

"Tienes talentos ocultos!"

"Aun no has visto nada!"

"Jejeje!"

Con Rin completamente amoldada a su pecho, Sesshoumaru se tomó el tiempo para besarla, acariciarla y decirle mil halagos que ponían a Rin por las nubes. Motivada por tanta galantería se relajó y como la más enamorada de las mujeres, empezó a jugar con el cabello de Sesshoumaru entre sus dedos, después para dejarle en claro que ella también deseaba estar con él, lo acarició debajo de la camisa de una manera tan sugestiva que lo escuchó resoplar excitado. Aprovechando que estaba tan relajado, decidió satisfacer su curiosidad, preguntándole porque se había peleado con Max. Completamente fuera de base, la primera reacción fue maldecir, luego quiso evadir el tema diciendo que era algo del pasado.

Decidida, Rin volvió a preguntarle, nuevamente, Sesshoumaru trató de eludir la respuesta, porque no quería admitir que estaba celoso. Carcajeándose por la actitud esquiva, Rin le dijo que si no le decía se iba a dormir en ese instante. Estrujándola contra su pecho, accedió a contarle. Ella lo escuchó con una sonrisa, mientras le confesaba que se había dado de puños por su culpa, una vez que terminó de hablar, recalcando que él había ganado la pelea, Rin le delineó la cara con suavidad.

"Tenías celos de Max, que lindo!"

Al verla reírse, sintió como si el corazón se detuviera un instante, se sentía muy bien tenerla en brazos porque llenaba el vacío en su vida. Rendido ante su sonrisa, la acarició desde la cintura hasta los hombros; Rin sintió una sacudida por todo su cuerpo y por un momento consideró dejarse llevar, pero la verdad es que la ponía inquieta tener a Ava en la otra habitación. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Sesshoumaru se detuvo para preguntarle si estaba bien.

"Te preocupa Ava!"

"Aja"

"Quieres irte a dormir?"

"Contigo? Me encantaria, pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso y para que te enseñe mis talentos ocultos!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y no era necesario porque su mirada lo decía todo. Dominado por su deseo, la besó apasionadamente primero en los labios y luego en el cuello desviándose hasta sus cremosos hombros dejando que sus manos la acariciaran. Cautivada, no lo detuvo cuando sus manos pasaron fugazmente sobre su pecho desnudo bajo la camiseta. Calladamente gimió de placer y saboreó el tibio aliento de Sesshoumaru llenando su boca. Aquel beso pareció eterno y cuando se detuvieron, se sentaron en el sillón con Rin acurrucada en su pecho. Estaba claro que no harían nada, pero ninguno deseaba separarse. Finalmente, dominada por el cansancio, Rin se puso de pie tratando que Sesshoumaru hiciera lo mismo, con ganas de mas besos, tiró de ella obligándola a que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Con una sonrisa picara, Rin se acomodó acariciándole el pecho con suavidad.

"Que le vamos a decir a tu admiradora numero 1?"

"La verdad, que estamos juntos!"

"Eso suena bien, se va poner muy feliz!"

En ese momento Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos disfrutando el calor de las manos femeninas sobre su piel. Con una sensación de vació llenando su estómago, Rin se abrazó a él y hablándole al oído le pidió que se quedaran así. Sin decir nada, la estrujó delicadamente y le dio un beso en la sien. Después de un rato interminable de estar así, Rin le dio un jugoso beso y poniéndose de pie entró a su habitación. Sesshoumaru se quedó en el sillón con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la felicidad de saber que Rin correspondía sus sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ava se levantó y los vio desayunando tan juntos que parecían uno, gritó de felicidad y empezó a decir que ya eran una familia. Por un instante, Rin tuvo la intención de pedirle que no se adelantara tanto pero se quedó callada, porque ella también deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo.

…………………………


	7. Amor

Cap 7

Amor

………………………………

En el camino de regreso, Rin estuvo muy callada, pensaba como seria su nueva rutina y si realmente Sesshoumaru estaba preparado para ellas dos. Rozándole la mano con suavidad, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Sonriendo para esconder sus dudas, Rin le dijo una verdad a medias.

"Estaba pensando en mis padres, es una lástima que Ava no pudiera conocerlos!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió con la vista fija en sus dedos entrelazados, diciéndole que tanto su padre como Izayoi, asumirían el rol de abuelos gustosos. Reconfortada por aquellas palabras, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó en su costado. El resto del viaje transcurrió tranquilo, Rin no se daba cuenta pero ellos tres eran más familia de lo que ella pensaba. Al llegar al apartamento, Ava dejó sus cosas en el dormitorio y tomó el teléfono para llamar a su amiga Rika y contarle a todo pulmón que finalmente su Tía y Sesshoumaru estaban juntos. Escuchándola, Rin soltó una risita y fue a su oficina para acomodar las tizas, papeles y lápices que había comprado. Como estaba de espaldas, no vio a Sesshoumaru que sin hacer ruido, se acercó para abrazarla por detrás. Al sentir los brazos rodear su cintura, se sobresaltó y dejó caer la caja de lápices vacía.

"Estas bien?"

"Me asustaste, es todo!"

"Estas escuchándola?"

"Yo creo que todo el edificio la esta oyendo!"

Rin soltó del abrazo suavemente y le dijo que iría a desempacar, él la siguió calladamente, seguro que algo la preocupaba. Rin ponía su ropa sucia en la canasta del baño cuando escuchó a Sesshoumaru; sujetándola por la barbilla le dio un beso muy tierno.

"Estas preocupada! En que piensas?"

"Nada!"

"Sabes que creo?"

"Dime!"

"Piensas si puedes confiar en mi después de todo lo que hice!"

Rin apretó los labios tratando de esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos y sonrió a medias frunciendo el ceño. Sesshoumaru la estrujó contra sí y le dio un beso que mezclaba suficiente ternura y pasión para tranquilizarla. Relajada, le acarició los labios y le dijo que su actitud iba mejorar.

"Por mi culpa tienes dudas!"

"Si, pero cuando me besas se van todas mis dudas!"

Aliviado, sonrió y viéndola a los ojos le dijo que deseaba hacerle el amor, con una sonrisa incitante, Rin le desabrochó la camisa y le dio muchos besitos con los labios a medio cerrar, rozando la piel con la punta de la lengua. Excitado, se aferró a su cintura con desesperación; luego con suavidad, apartó la tela de la blusa y acarició con la punta de los dedos, la curva de sus senos, que asomaban por el escote como tentándolo. Rin se erizó y soltó una risita antes de darle rienda suelta a sus ganas de besarlo; así los encontró Ava, que se quedó admirándolos unos instantes antes de decirles que tenía mucha hambre y que si podían comer fuera. Sesshoumaru le contestó que irían donde ella quisiera, quizás el restaurante cerca de ahí que habían visitado mientras Rin estaba en Tokio.

"Cámbiate de ropa princesa!"

"Sí tía, puedo bañarme?"

"Claro, de hecho cuando termines me baño yo!"

La niña salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Volviéndose para verla a los ojos, Sesshoumaru le dijo que parecía muy feliz; con un suspiro, Rin le preguntó si se daba cuenta que se había convertido en el padre que Ava tanto deseaba.

"Si, eso es lo que mas quiero!"

"Suenas muy seguro!"

Por un instante, Sesshoumaru creyó que iba perder la cordura, porque las palabras de Rin sonaban huecas y llenas de desconfianza. Pero era muy fácil perder la compostura, él no había tenido que soportar lo que ella. Adivinando la frustración que sentía, Rin se acurrucó confesándole que ella también estaba muy feliz. El la estrechó y con tono juguetón le pregunto si quería ayuda con el baño, la risa femenina no se hizo esperar, asegurándole que si la 'ayudaba' nunca llegarían al restaurante. La mirada de Sesshoumaru le dio cosquillas y para evitar más retrasos, suavemente se soltó del abrazo, pero él la retuvo llenándola de besos. Deseosa de satisfacer su curiosidad, Rin se separó a duras penas y tomó asiento al borde de su cama.

"Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro!"

"Donde dormiste mientras cuidaste de Ava?"

Acomodándose junto a ella, le dijo que justo donde estaban sentados; los ojos verdes se iluminaron y él le confesó dormir de su lado de la cama porque la almohada conservaba su perfume. Rin sonrió, se levantó y entró al baño, en silencio admiró las cosas de Sesshoumaru acomodadas en el lavamanos libre. El baño tenía dos, diseñado para una pareja. Antes que él pudiera decir algo, Rin le pidió que dejara todo como estaba.

"Deja tus cosas aquí y me das la mitad de la almohada!"

"Estás segura? No quiero presionarte!"

"Y que tenías pensado? Ser una familia tu allá y nosotras aquí?"

"Genial!"

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa besándolo con los ojos cerrados y totalmente relajada. Después de besarse a placer y oyendo que Ava terminaba de bañarse, Rin le dijo que era su turno. Mientras se duchaba, imaginó como podía ser Sesshoumaru de amante, lo que le gustaba y lo que no o si era tan apasionado como ella pensaba. Riéndose como quien hace una travesura, Rin llegó a la conclusión que debía ser maravilloso y con la anticipación haciendo nudos en su estomago, terminó de bañarse.

Como había permanecido en la habitación esperando que terminara de bañarse, en cuanto escuchó que cerraba la llave, Sesshoumaru entró al baño con una toalla que le entregó por encima de la puerta de la ducha, deleitándose con la silueta oculta tras el vidrio empañado. Rin recibió la toalla con una sonrisa y cuando salió le tiró los brazos al cuello para darle un beso provocador y sensual. Sujetándola por la cintura le dijo que eso era trampa porque tenían que salir a cenar. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Rin le dijo que lo tomara como una continuación de la noche anterior y preámbulo de su nueva vida juntos.

"Igual es trampa!"

"Jajaja, gracias por la toalla, ahora sal por favor, me voy a vestir!"

No muy convencido, Sesshoumaru salio de la habitación hasta su apartamento para darse un duchazo y cambiarse de ropa. De regreso en el apartamento, se sentó en el sofá a esperarlas. Quince minutos más tarde, Rin se paró frente a él luciendo hermosa con jeans y una blusa con un escote insinuante, que mostraba apenas lo justo para avivar la imaginación de cualquier hombre. Sesshoumaru tomó unos minutos para admirarla, se veía radiante, destilando sensualidad. Cuando se puso de pie, Rin notó la mirada vivaz y sonrió.

"Que pasa?"

"Te ves tan…!"

"Parece que te gusta!"

"Mucho, pero… nunca te había visto con esa ropa!"

"Ahh es que estoy inspirada!"

Aquella inesperada confesión elevó los latidos masculinos y quiso arrancarle la blusa para perderse en aquel escote, pero se conformó con un beso antes de salir. Al llegar al restaurante, Rin notó que se ponía visiblemente tenso cuando ella trató de tomar su mano, la indiferencia la desubicó hasta que recordó las palabras de Sesshoumaru sobre 'las innecesarias e incomodas demostraciones de cariño publicas'; que incluían desde tomarse de la mano, besarse en público o utilizar sobrenombres cursis para referirse a la pareja. Retomando la compostura, Rin puso distancia entre ambos, caminando hasta la mesa detrás de Ava y como ignorándolo a él.

En el instante que Rin trató de tomarlo de la mano, no pudo evitar la tensión, pero cuando ella abrió un abismo entre ellos y se hizo a un lado, se sintió aún peor. Para agravar las cosas, mientras llegaban a la mesa Rin fue objeto de muchas miradas, haciendo que a Sesshoumaru le hirviera la sangre abrumado por los celos. Con un sabor amargo llenando su boca, se sentaron; Rin ni siquiera esperó que la ayudara con la silla y tomó asiento en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, haciéndolo sentir amargado. Al ver a su tía, Ava le preguntó porque se sentaba lejos de Sesshoumaru, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

"No te vas a sentar a su lado?"

"No!"

"Porque?"

"Aquí estoy bien!"

"No te creo, algo te pasa!"

"No para nada!"

"Entonces?"

"Entonces que?"

"Estas muy rara, dime que tienes!"

"Te lo juro, todo esta bien!"

"No mientas Tía! Quiero saber que sucede?"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso al escucharla, viendo que la niña estaba perdiendo el color de sus mejillas, Rin resopló derrotada y le dijo, con el mayor tacto posible, que Sesshoumaru no le gustaban la demostraciones públicas de afecto. La expresión de Ava reflejó su asombro y encarándolo, le preguntó si era cierto. El no supo que responder y se arrepintió de haber sido tan sincero con Rin, pero lo que más le molestaba era que recordara todo con lujo de detalles. Rin se mordió el labio al verlo sudar y le pidió a su sobrina que no lo presionara. Luego, hablándole al oído para que él no escuchara, le aseguró que le diera tiempo para transformarlo en un hombre más expresivo. La niña se tranquilizó y tomó el menú para decidir que cenar. No muy seguro que había pasado, Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un suspiro pero no dijo nada para no empeorar las cosas. La sensación de vacío desapareció cuando Rin le guiñó el ojo antes de preguntarle a Ava que plato le recomendaba. Los tres hojeaban el menú cuando el mesero puso un cóctel frente a Rin.

"Se lo envía el caballero del bar!"

La expresión de Sesshoumaru se desfiguró en una mueca de furia mientras Ava buscaba al responsable. Era un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro que levantaba su copa como para brindar con Rin a la distancia. Cerrando los ojos un instante, Rin tomó la copa y con suavidad le dijo al mesero que lo devolviera porque ya tenía quien le compraba sus cócteles, lo dijo mirando a Sesshoumaru con una discreta sonrisa. El mesero tomó la copa y se alejó, Rin ni siquiera se molestó en ver la reacción de su admirador, se concentró en el menú. Por un momento, los tres pensaron que podrían cenar en paz, sobretodo Sesshoumaru que no perdió minuto de la reacción de aquel maldito que osaba conquistar a su mujer. Se tranquilizó cuando el individuo no pareció molestarse por lo que volvió sus ojos hacia el menú; pero la alegría le duró poco, porque por el rabillo del ojo vio como el mesero se acercaba nuevamente, esta vez con una copa de vino blanco.

"Su admirador brinda por su afortunado novio donde quiera que esté!"

Aquellas palabras encendieron a Sesshoumaru, que sin medirse, golpeó la mesa con el puño y le ordenó al asustado hombre que se llevara la copa. Ava estaba impresionada porque nunca lo había visto molesto, Rin contuvo la risa porque inmediatamente recordó la pelea con Max.

"Llévese esa maldita cosa, ella está conmigo!"

"Lo lamento mucho señor, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

Ni Rin ni Ava se atrevieron a decir nada a la expectativa, Sesshoumaru no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que tenía que cambiar o tendría muchos dolores de cabeza. Lo único emocionante era la actitud de Rin, que no dejaba dudas de donde estaba su preferencia. Poniendo el menú frente a él, se puso de pie y abrió la silla a su lado.

"Siéntate aquí Rin, por favor!"

"Será un placer!"

Estaban a punto de ordenar cuando escucharon una voz conocida que los saludaba. Rin sonrió al levantar la vista y ver a Izayoi con Inutashio. Al verlos, Ava se levantó y los recibió con un cariñoso abrazo, pidiéndoles que por favor se sentaran con ellos. Como la mesa era solo para cuatro, tuvieron que cambiarse y cuando se levantaron, Sesshoumaru sujetó a Rin de la mano y se ofreció a llevar su sweater, ella sintió mariposas en el estómago y le entrego el sweater con una sonrisa. Una vez acomodados, Inutashio dijo que tenía algo muy importante que anunciarles.

"Yo les quiero decir, puedo?"

"Claro pequeña!"

"Inutashio e Izayoi se van a mudar a un apartamento cerca de nosotros!"

Rin miró a su sobrina y por la expresión de felicidad, supo que ella tenía mucho que ver con aquella noticia.

"Tía verdad que es súper?"

"Si, fabuloso!"

"Ahora que somos familia, no queremos estar lejos de la pequeña. Brindemos por la feliz pareja!"

En el acto, Rin se puso roja y no se atrevió a ver a Sesshoumaru. Tomando aire con pequeños suspiros, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y levantó su vaso para brindar, le emocionó sentir la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre la suya en una fugaz caricia. Después del brindis, preguntó donde estaba el nuevo apartamento, podía sentir la mirada de Sesshoumaru sobre ella, haciéndola sentir protegida. La nueva residencia Youkai estaba dos cuadras de ellos, camino al parque. Aunque no lo demostró demasiado, la noticia le emocionaba, porque era como volver a tener la familia que había perdido. Después de una cena muy agradable, que incluyó Ava contando con lujo de detalles, como Sesshoumaru se había puesto furioso por un admirador de Rin, todos fueron a conocer el nuevo apartamento. A ninguno de los dos le extrañó que Ava se fuera con Izayoi e Inutashio; antes de subirse al automóvil, la niña se acercó donde su tía y en secreto le dijo que su nueva familia era maravillosa, Rin le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que la quería mucho. Cuando Sesshoumaru sujetó la puerta para que entrara a la camioneta, Rin le dio un besito antes de acomodarse en el asiento, dándole las gracias por una cena maravillosa.

"Hubiera sido perfecta sin ese mal nacido!"

"Si, eso estuvo interesante, tu como que eres un loco celoso!"

"Como me dijiste?"

"Súper sexy y guapísimo loco celoso?"

Rin se carcajeó despreocupada al ver la expresión masculina, como si no supiera si sentirse ofendido o halagado. Cautivada, levantó la mano para acariciarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, él no perdió ni un instante y sujetó la mano con delicadeza pidiéndole que no se detuviera.

"Creo que me gusta que seas tan posesivo, significa que te importa!"

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de su rostro y la besó con ternura, luego quiso saber que le había dicho Ava.

"Jaja no pierdes nada, me dijo que nuestra familia es maravillosa, tiene razón tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrarte!"

Sesshoumaru la miró un instante y le dijo muy serio que la suerte la tuvo él, porque lo habían salvado de una existencia aburrida y sombría.

……………………………………………

Cuando llegaron al apartamento los esperaban en la entrada, conversando con la niña. Una vez en el ascensor, Inutashio fue muy discreto, a pesar de la aparente frialdad de su primogénito, era claro que estaba emocionado con Rin por la forma como la miraba, como si contuviera la respiración. Como era de esperar, el lugar era todo lujo y comodidad. Ava saltó de alegría cuando Izayoi le enseño su habitación tal y como se lo habían prometido.

"Esta será tu habitación cuando te quedes con nosotros. Iremos de compras la próxima semana, cuando no tengas mucha tarea, que te parece?"

"Siiii! Gracias! Mañana no tengo mucho que hacer, podemos mañana?"

"Si Rin está de acuerdo!"

"Tía puedo?"

"Claro princesa!"

"Tengo mi propia habitación, es maravilloso!!!"

Rin solo sonrió de verla tan feliz, no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana y se sintió melancólica. Por suerte, Inutashio escogió ese preciso instante para preguntarle que le parecía todo. Sin esconder su alegría, Rin le confesó que tenerlos cerca era maravilloso y le agradeció por ser tan cariñoso con Ava, sin poder evitar que los ojos se le aguaran. Conmovido, Inutashio le dio un reconfortante abrazo y alabó a su hijo por escoger tan excelente pareja. Ella sonrió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"El es maravilloso!"

"También es muy posesivo!"

"Si ya me había dado cuenta!"

Sin advertir que Sesshoumaru la miraba desde una esquina, Rin se separó de Inutashio y fue con Izayoi y Ava, que decidían donde podrían poner los muebles. Cuando Sesshoumaru vio a su padre acercarse, apretó los labios y esperó.

"Nunca te había visto tan feliz!"

"Ajá"

Haciendo una mueca de desdén Sesshoumaru desvió la vista para ver a Rin riéndose con Ava, luego ante la insistente sonrisa de su padre le preguntó que le había dicho, mientras la abrazaba. Inutashio, soltó la risa y le dijo la verdad, repitiendo las palabras de Rin sobre él. Con los ojos como dos rendijas, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si alguna vez le iba decir a quien le recordaba Rin, soltando una callada risa, le dijo que quizás.

"Te mata la curiosidad verdad que si?"

"Me da igual!"

"Ajá!"

…………………..

Al llegar al apartamento, Ava acaparaba la atención de Sesshoumaru hablando de todos los planes que tenía con Inutashio e Izayoi y de cómo no aguantaba las ganas de conocer a Inuyasha, que en dos semanas estaría de nuevo en Japón. Desde la cocina, Rin los contempló un momento y llevando un vaso de agua consigo, les dijo que estaría en su oficina dibujando un rato, pero estaban tan absortos que ninguno le contestó. Después de revisar los correos de su agente, se entretuvo haciendo dibujos a lápiz de Sesshoumaru con Ava, con el dibujo a medio terminar, escuchó la puerta abrirse; dejando el lápiz de lado, recibió a Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa.

"Aquí estás, porque no dijiste nada?"

"Si les dije pero estaban muy entretenidos!"

"Ah lo siento, no te escuché!"

"No importa, que sucede?!"

"Voy ayudarla un momento mientras buscamos algo en la…que pasa, porque me ves así?"

Rin se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y le dijo que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara, Sesshoumaru se acercó hasta ella y le pregunto si le molestaba su dedicación con Ava. Pasando los dedos a manera de caricia por su mejilla, le dijo que la pequeña había esperado tanto por un padre que no sería ella quien se interpusiera con su sueño hecho realidad. Ante aquellas palabras, Sesshoumaru se preocupó, porque aunque adoraba a la niña, deseaba disfrutar su relación con Rin a plenitud.

"No te preocupes, ve ayudarla. Cuando termines será mi turno de estar contigo!"

Algo receloso, Sesshoumaru le dijo que solo sería cuestión de diez minutos y podrían irse a dormir juntos. Rin sonrió dándole un beso jugoso y tibio acompañado de deliciosas caricias sobre su pecho, que hicieron muy difícil separarse de ella, logró hacerlo cuando escuchó Ava llamándolo. Rin se apresuró a terminar con la esperanza que él hiciera lo mismo y así estar juntos; sin embargo, al salir de la oficina y ver que encendían la impresora, supo que tendría que esperar mas de diez minutos y desanimada les dio un beso de buenas noches y siguió hacia la habitación. Ya en el cuarto, abrió la gaveta de sus pijamas y sacó la bolsa con el conjunto que había comprado en Tokio; una diminuta pijama de seda que estaba segura despertaría hasta un muerto. Cuando se la puso se vio en el espejo y sonrió orgullosa de su figura.

"Seguro le va gustar, me fascina la bata!"

Después de ponerse perfume, lavarse los dientes, cepillarse y encender una candela aromática, se sentó en la cama a esperar, pero al pasar los minutos y nada de él, decidió salir y mostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. Cuando la vio, se quedó mudo y sus labios se separaron como si hubiera perdido la fuerza para mantener la boca cerrada. Sesshoumaru contuvo el aliento mientras se acercaba, embelezado por la forma como sus senos se marcaban contra la suave tela. Concentrándose en lo que Ava estaba haciendo, Rin se puso entre ambos, asegurándose de frotar su cuerpo contra Sesshoumaru en una descarada provocación, que para la niña pasó inadvertida, dado que estaba con la vista fija en la pantalla. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y tragó grueso al sentir aquel cuerpo firme y jugoso contra el suyo; incapaz de controlarse movió la mano y pasó los dedos por el muslo desnudo dejando escapar un sutil gruñido. Inmediatamente, Rin se volteó sonriente, y haciéndose la inocente, dijo que se iba dormir porque estaba muy cansada. En ese momento, Ava reparó en su tía y alabó el nuevo atuendo.

"Tía que linda bata, Sesshoumaru verdad que es linda?!"

"Aja!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó como hipnotizado viéndola hasta que cerró la puerta. De nuevo se sentó en la cama a esperar; veinte minutos mas tarde se aburrió y decidió entretenerse ordenando las cremas del baño. En la sala, Sesshoumaru no podía concentrarse y le dijo a Ava iría a ponerse la pijama.

"Claro, yo también me cambio!"

Cuando Rin salió del baño vistiendo su sexy pijama en seda lila, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Sesshoumaru sintió el corazón en la boca. Para ella, verlo sentado en su cama con el pecho desnudo, esperándola, fue motivo de nauseas. En un parpadeo, sus noches ya no eran solitarias, tenía aquel hombre maravilloso y escultural a su lado y su sobrina era tan feliz como la falta de su madre le permitía ser. Desde su cómoda posición pudo admirarla mientras se le acercaba con una sugerente sonrisa que hacia que hacia juego con aquel cuerpo de diosa apenas cubierto, que lo tentaba despertando cada parte de su cuerpo que deseaba fundirse con ella. Era hermosa, cariñosa, sexy y parecía comprenderlo mejor que nadie, quizás su padre tenía razón y ella era el balance perfecto, la mitad ideal. Claro que tratándose de su padre, no podía esperar más que alabanzas porque estaba embelezado con Rin. Al borde de la cama, se detuvo y alargando los dedos acarició los mechones plateados y siguió la curva de las cejas. Sesshoumaru estaba a la expectativa y sin darse cuenta estiró el brazo para poder acariciarle el muslo, ella disfrutó del calor masculino sobre su piel y le preguntó si habían terminado.

"Ya casi, es que no podía concentrarme!"

"Jejeje, te gusta mi pijama nueva?"

Sesshoumaru no le contestó, deslizando ambas manos por sus piernas hasta bajo de la pijama aferrándose suavemente a su ropa interior, ella se estremeció y contuvo la respiración. Pegándose a ella y besándole el vientre sobre la tela le dijo que era hermosa.

"Tu no estas nada mal, para ser un loco celoso!"

Al escucharla, Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca y tomándola por la cintura la lanzó sobre la cama haciéndole cosquillas, mientras le exigía que no se burlara de él. Aunque quiso decir algo, tenía demasiada risa y cuando pidió clemencia, Sesshoumaru la cubrió de besos. Estaba a punto de desnudarla cuando escucharon la voz de Ava, de pie en la puerta, viéndolos con una gran sonrisa. Como un resorte, Sesshoumaru se irguió ante la mirada divertida de Rin, que se acomodó para prestarle toda su atención a la niña.

"Que necesitas princesa?"

"Ya terminé pero es que…"

Ava jugueteó con las palabras unos momentos y luego confesó que se había acostumbrado a que Sesshoumaru le hiciera una taza de té antes de irse a dormir. Embelezada, Rin vio como él se ponía una camiseta para complacer a la niña, antes de salir de la habitación, la besó y le prometió regresar rápido. Rin sonrió y se acurrucó en la cama con toda la intención de esperarlo, pero estaba tan cansada que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru la contempló descorazonado, antes de acostarse junto a ella. Se entretuvo acariciándola, haciendo que se moviera en sueños. Estuvo tentado a despertarla para hacerle el amor, pero se veía tan bella dormida, que prefirió no hacer nada más y dormir pegado a ella.

…………………………

Rin escuchó la alarma del despertador como si estuviera en un túnel y apretó los ojos para según ella, seguir durmiendo cinco minutos más. Sin embargo al moverse, se topó con Sesshoumaru completamente dormido, en ese instante abrió los ojos y recordó que desde anoche ya no dormía sola. Con cuidado, procurando no despertarlo, le apartó los mechones de la frente y lo miró aguantando la respiración. Con una sonrisa torcida, trató de imaginar que había sentido al regresar y verla dormida; acercándose para darle un beso, le prometió en un susurro recompensarlo.

"Mas te vale!"

Rin rió al escucharlo y esperó que él abriera los ojos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la atrajo a la seguridad de su pecho para darle un apasionado beso de buenos días que transmitía su desesperación por hacerla suya.

"Como dormiste?"

"Mejor que en mucho tiempo!"

"Lamento quedarme dormida!"

"Tardé demasiado, estabas muy cansada?"

"Si!"

Rin gimió cuando Sesshoumaru empezó a besar su cuello haciéndola olvidar que debía ayudar a Ava prepararse para la escuela. Sus débiles reproches para que la dejara, se apagaron al sentir que los besos se extendían más allá del cuello, las cosas se estaban calentando cuando escucharon la voz de Ava avisándoles que entraría a la ducha, esta vez la niña permaneció fuera de la habitación.

"Tienes 15 minutos pequeña, que quieres de desayunar?"

"Cereal, yo me lo preparé, mi tía esta despierta?"

"Ya casi!"

Una risa juguetona escapó de los labios masculinos y movió una de sus manos para quitarle la ropa interior y estimularla con los dedos, Rin se aferró a él repitiendo su nombre en un jadeo. En un instante, Sesshoumaru quitó los tirantes de la pijama y saboreó la delicada piel de sus senos. Rin cerró los ojos y disfrutó aquel momento a plenitud. Abrumada por estar a punto de llegar al clímax, trató de decirle algo, pedirle que se detuviera pero era demasiado tarde, y la sensación de éxtasis la revolcó como una ola. Al sentirla llegar, la abrazó con desesperación y se perdieron en un jugoso y apasionado beso; Rin se quedó muda al verlo levantar la mano con que la había estimulado para probar su sexualidad como si se tratara de un delicioso manjar. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos deleitándose con aquel sabor que quedó impregnado en su boca y en su mente. Rin lo veía con una mezcla de excitación y sorpresa porque sobrepasaba sus expectativas de ser un hombre apasionado. Atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo, le dijo que era el mejor despertar de toda su vida.

"Rin, sé que te gustaría alguien mas expresivo!"

Rin soltó una carcajada, acariciándolo sobre el pantalón de pijama, fascinada de sentirlo completamente erecto. Al sentir las manos sobre él, su cuerpo se agitó dejando escapar un quejido.

"No me importa como eres en público si esta va ser nuestra intimidad!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió aliviado, era claro que Rin era la mujer para él y la idea de cambiar su actitud se asentó en su mente, por el momento tenia que ocuparse del desayuno de Ava. Cuando dijo que iría a la cocina, Rin lo retuvo entre besos, escurriendo la mano dentro de la pijama para acariciarlo.

"Tu no puedes, déjame a mí!"

"Recuerda que prometiste dejarla irse caminando con Rika!"

"Lo había olvidado…mejor así, regreso mas rápido! No te vas a dormir o si?!"

La sonrisa torcida de Sesshoumaru lo dijo todo y poniéndose la bata salio de la habitación. Sesshoumaru se quedó tal en esa posición saboreando su nueva realidad, tratando de calmar su cuerpo para poder salir, pero el sabor de Rin en su boca lo tenía por las nubes. Lo único que logró apaciguar su deseo, fue recordar al sujeto del restaurante. Dando un gran suspiro se levantó de la cama se puso una camiseta y salió. En la cocina, Rin preparaba huevos revueltos y el olor a pan tostado llenaba la estancia. Sesshoumaru apretó los labios un instante para contemplar el hermoso panorama frente a él. Estaba tan absorta que no notó su presencia hasta que la abrazó por la cintura. Apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y mordisqueó su oreja con suavidad. Rin soltó una risa juguetona al sentir como le acariciaba el trasero pellizcándolo suavemente; la voz de Ava detrás de ellos, los hizo voltearse.

"Hola, buenos días!"

"Buenos días pequeña!"

Ava se sentó a la mesa con una gran sonrisa y los tres disfrutaron del desayuno. Cuando la niña les preguntó que pensaban hacer ese día, ambos se miraron como adivinando que ninguno tenía intenciones de salir del cuarto.

"Nada especial princesa, quieres que pasemos a recogerte?"

"No gracias, Izayoi y yo vamos de compras!"

"Ahh cierto, disfrútalo!"

No habían terminado de desayunar cuando sonó el timbre y Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta. De pie en el pasillo estaba Rika, dándoles los buenos días y viendo a la nueva pareja con una gran sonrisa. El se quedó viendo a la niña por el rabillo del ojo conteniendo la risa, luego fue con Rin que buscaba en su cartera dinero para Ava. Entregándole un billete, les dijo a ambas que a partir de ese momento él se ocuparía de la mesada de Ava. Sin esconder su asombro, Rin reaccionó y aunque quiso decir algo, Rika se le adelantó poniendo fin a cualquier discusión al respecto.

"Mi papá también me da mi mesada, dice que es su trabajo!"

"Viste Tía!"

"Tienes razón princesa!"

Ambas niñas salieron sonrientes, deseándoles un lindo día; los dos esperaron que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara para entrar de nuevo al apartamento. No mas la puerta se había cerrado, cuando como desesperado, Sesshoumaru empezó a besarla como si fuera a comérsela, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que carcajearse, dejándose llevar. En el sillón de la sala, la acostó y bajando la pijama hasta la cintura saboreó su pecho mordisqueando y estimulando sus pezones con la lengua, Rin sentía la cabeza dar vueltas, tanto, que cuando sonó el timbre pensó que estaba soñando, pero como el sonido continuó, le pidió a Sesshoumaru que se detuviera.

"Espera, alguien esta tocando el timbre, dile que se vaya!"

"Ignóralo!"

"No puedo…mi amor dile que se vaya!"

Estaba tan excitada que no se percató de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque Sesshoumaru la escuchó fuerte y claro haciéndolo sentir en las nubes. Como en penitencia, se incorporó y después de asegurarse que Rin estaba vestida, fue abrir la puerta. En el pasillo estaba la mujer que había contratado para limpiar su apartamento.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, no puedo entrar al apartamento"

"Como supo que estaba aquí?"

"Era cuestión de tiempo señor! La llave si es tan amable, el trabajo me espera"

Con una expresión vacía, Sesshoumaru buscó la llave y se la entregó diciéndole que cuando terminara la deslizara bajo la puerta pero que por ningún motivo volviera a tocar el timbre. La mujer ni parpadeó, tomó la llave y giró sobre sus talones. Al cerrar la puerta, Rin tenía a Luna acurrucada en su regazo, al verlo, le movió la cola ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo. Con una mezcla de frustración y risa, Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes, acarició a su mascota y le pidió privacidad; como si comprendiera perfectamente, la cachorra brincó del sillón y fue a echarse en la cama de Ava. Rin lo esperaba con mariposas en la boca del estómago, una vez que se sentó junto a ella, se acomodó sobre él quitándole la camiseta. Con una pícara sonrisa, escurrió ambas manos dentro del pantalón para acariciarlo. Sesshoumaru no se movió disfrutando la sensación de tenerla sobre él acelerando su pulso, lo besó mordisqueando sus labios con suavidad, mientras se abría la bata para revelar su cuerpo desnudo, al verla, Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un suspiro y sintió un escalofrío desde la nuca hasta los pies.

"…entonces donde estábamos?"

"Me parece que por aquí señorita!!"

"Jejeje justo ahí mi amor!"

El sonrió al escucharla porque tampoco esta vez se daba cuenta que lo estaba diciendo. La acarició siguiendo la curva de su cuerpo, antes de llevar ambas manos hasta sus senos y masajearlos como un exquisito juguete de piel, saboreándolos, deleitándose con los gemidos de placer que llenaban sus oídos estimulándolo. Abandonada al placer de tenerlo solo para ella, lo acarició delineando hombros, pecho y espalda y de nuevo hasta su virilidad que vibraba de excitación, haciéndola sentir tibia y estimulada. Rin le pidió que no fuera tan rápido porque deseaba enseñarle sus talentos ocultos; al escucharla, la estrujó contra su pecho y soltando una risa le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Cautivada, le acarició el rostro y luego movió sus manos pasando los dedos debajo del ombligo sin llegar a tocarlo, Sesshoumaru se retorció por las cosquillas y trató de detenerla.

"No hagas eso, tengo demasiadas cosquillas!"

"Si ya me di cuenta!"

Separándose completamente, Rin le quitó el pantalón y arrodillándose se dedicó a besar su hombría, que vibraba como si tuviera vida propia. Con cada movimiento de los labios femeninos, Sesshoumaru se retorcía con una descarga de placer alucinante. Rin se esmeró logrando que viera borroso y repitiera su nombre con una voz ronca, llena de deseo. Después de minutos interminables de placer, desvió sus besos hacia arriba hasta llegar a su pecho.

"Me encantas!"

"Y tu me vuelves loco, ven aquí!"

Sujetándola por la cintura se la sentó encima deseoso de perderse dentro de ella y sentir toda la fuerza de sus caderas. Aferrada a él, abrió un poco más las piernas y como quien alarga el placer, se deslizó hacia abajo lo más lento que pudo, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo vibrar. Por dos segundos, Sesshoumaru se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando estar dentro de ella; luego sus caderas empezaron a balancearse primero suave y luego vigorosamente, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax al borde de sus fuerzas. Abrazada a él por el cuello, Rin lo besó con los ojos cerrados pidiéndole que fueran a un lugar más cómodo. Tomándola en brazos, la llevó a la habitación y una vez acostados dejó que se recostara sobre él, dándole besitos en el pecho, mientras él jugaba con su cabello.

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Estas contenta de estar juntos?"

Extrañada, se enderezó para poder verlo, tenía una expresión algo sombría, como si recordara algo desagradable. Con una sonrisa, Rin le dijo que estaba feliz de estar con él. Distraído, Sesshoumaru jugueteó con un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, diciéndole que hacerla feliz era su prioridad. Rin se la creyó a medias, porque era claro que algo más lo molestaba. Notando que seguía ido, bajó su mano hasta su hombría y apretó suavemente, Sesshoumaru reaccionó al instante, haciendo una mueca fingida de dolor.

"Ay!"

"Que te pasa, de que te acordaste?"

"No es nada…ay! No lo agredas, es muy sensible!!"

"Entonces dime que estas pensando?"

"No es nada específico, es solo que no deseo cometer los mismos errores de antes!"

"Jejeje que tonto!"

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja y le pellizcó una nalga, haciendo que Rin se riera mucho más.

"Porque te preocupas por eso, estoy contigo pase lo que pase. Hablas de 'errores'; te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Metimos la pata varias veces, lo mío era por curiosidad pero yo si te caía mal verdad que si?"

"No es que me caias mal, mi mente estaba en otro lugar!"

"Definitivamente, porque primero ni me determinaste por varias semanas, después me gritaste torpe, luego me invitaste a la fiesta y me dejaste sola y por último cuando ibas a besarme, te arrepentiste y me empujaste como si tuviera lepra!"

"Yo no te empujé, te aparté!"

"Es lo mismo!!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y recorrió los labios femeninos con el dedo índice antes de besarla suavemente. Recostándose de nuevo en su pecho, Rin le aseguró que todo iba salir bien, ahora que estaban juntos. Sosteniéndola por la barbilla, la miró un momento antes de decirle que nunca había estado tan feliz como ahora.

"Entonces no pienses cosas raras mi amor…eh quiero decir Sesshoumaru, perdón, lo dije sin pensar!"

"No me importa, suena bien, mejor cuando lo dices con los ojos cerrados mientras te hago el amor!"

"Que dices? Cuantas veces lo he dicho?"

"Con esta van tres!"

"No mientas, en que momento?"

"En el sillón, estabas distraída!"

"Jejeje estaba en otro mundo. En serio no te importa?"

Sesshoumaru negó con un movimiento de cabeza acariciándole el rostro con suavidad. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Rin le pidió que lo contestara mientras ella iba al baño.

"Aló!"

Del otro lado hubo una pausa, luego la voz de Yumi preguntó si era la casa de Rin Asakura, cuando le dijo que sí se identificó pidiendo hablar con Rin.

"Soy Yumi Kasaki una amiga, podría hablar con ella?"

"Yumi, es Sesshoumaru cómo estas?"

"Bien gracias, Rin puede atenderme?"

"Claro!"

En ese momento, Rin salía del baño, le entregó el teléfono diciéndole quien era. Sentándose junto a él, tomó el auricular. Sesshoumaru escuchaba la conversación algo tenso, sabía que se habían vuelto muy amigas, pero no estaba seguro si Max aprovechaba esa amistad para seguir en contacto con Rin.

"Hola amiga, como estás?"

"Bien y tu, porque no fuiste a clases de yoga?"

"Jejeje es que me entretuve con algo!"

Del otro lado solo se escuchó una sonora carcajada y Yumi le preguntó si la distracción era la misma que había contestado el teléfono, con una risita nerviosa, Rin admitió 'su culpa' y los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

"Lo sabía, eres su tipo, siempre lo dije, viste que tenía razón?"

"Si amiga, tenías toda la razón del mundo!"

"Estas muy feliz?"

"Como nunca, como tu con Kouji!"

"Ay espera que le cuente a Kouji, se va poner feliz! Ya tienes pareja para mi matrimonio, pero antes de eso tenemos que vernos para que me cuentes con lujo de detalles!"

"Claro, puede ser esta semana!"

Impacientándose, de ver que la llamada se estaba alargando, Sesshoumaru se enderezó y comenzó a darle besitos en la nuca, susurrándole que dejara de hablar para atenderlo. Con un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, Rin se carcajeó y le dijo a su amiga que la llamaba más tarde. Poniendo el teléfono en la mesa de noche, la sujetó por la cintura cubriéndola de besos, preguntándole en que tenía razón Yumi, pasando los dedos por los mechones dorados, le contó las predicciones de Yumi. Sesshoumaru asintió con una sonrisa, concentrado en la forma como sus labios se movían al hablar.

"Me encanta tu cabello!"

"Gracias, Sesshoumaru yo quiero ir a la boda de Yumi"

"Ya lo sé, cuando es?"

"Dos meses, podemos ir?!"

"Claro… ahh te preocupa el imbécil de Max, tu eres mía ahora y si quiere pasarse de manos, le rompo la vida!"

"Jejeje ok!"

Poniéndola de espaldas, le acarició la pierna, subiendo desde la pantorrilla hasta el muslo, Rin se sentía corta de aliento de ver el deseo en su mirada, no podía esperar para tenerlo otra vez entre sus piernas moviéndose con energía. Viéndola sonreír, Sesshoumaru no podía decidir si era el momento propicio para decirle que se sentía enamorado de ella, como nunca antes en su vida. Aquel pensamiento se esfumó cuando Rin enroscó ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura, demandando atención.

"En que piensas?"

"En lo hermosa que eres!"

"Mentiroso, estás distraído!"

Sesshoumaru se inclinó para besarla al tiempo que la estimulaba con una mano. En un jadeo, Rin le dijo que no se distrajera porque deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella. Soltando una risa ronca, movió todo su cuerpo para complacerla. Aferrándose a él, Rin le susurró lo que quería, pidiéndole que fuera despacio para poder sentirlo mejor. Sesshoumaru sintió cosquillas cuando le confesó que era el hombre mas viril con que había estado, ella sabía unas cuantas palabras de aliento hacían maravillas y en el caso de Sesshoumaru no era la diferencia, porque lo sintió derretirse contra ella. Inspirado, se concentró en ella y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Rin sintiera el clímax en toda su piel y un delicioso cansancio la obligara a cerrar los ojos para recuperar fuerzas. Al ver que parpadeaba, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en su pecho haciéndole cariño en la espalda.

"Cansada?"

"Satisfecha, podemos dormir un rato?"

"Claro!"

Media hora más tarde, Sesshoumaru se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y se metió a la ducha. Con el ruido del agua, Rin abrió los ojos y abandonó la tibieza de las sábanas, en busca de un calor más reconfortante. Sesshoumaru se estaba enjabonando completamente ensimismado, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Con una sonrisa, Rin lo abrazó por la cintura, besando su pecho. El suspiró y dejó que deslizara ambas manos por todo su cuerpo. Quitándole el jabón de las manos empezó a enjabonarlo con cuidado.

"Pensé que estabas dormida!"

"Me despertó el ruido del agua!"

"Lo siento!"

"No importa, yo también tengo que bañarme, me ayudas?"

"Claro!"

Sesshoumaru tomó la pastilla de jabón entre sus manos y empezó a enjabonarla con una sonrisa, distrayéndose solo para besarla. Al terminar le dio un abrazo, salió del baño se puso la toalla en la cintura y la ayudó a salir envolviéndola en un paño; la tomó en brazos y poniéndola en la cama se acurrucó con ella, se quedaron dormidos casi al mismo tiempo. Cuando Rin despertó una hora mas tarde, Sesshoumaru estaba junto a ella leyendo una revista, vistiendo solo jeans.

"Buenos días señorita, durmió bien?"

"Si, vamos a salir?"

"Necesito llevar a Luna afuera, sino habrá un accidente en la alfombra o alguna de las camas! Después podemos ir almorzar"

"Entonces mientras paseas a Luna yo me visto!"

Sesshoumaru dejó la revista en la mesita de noche y tomándola en brazos se despidió con jugoso beso, se puso la camisa, zapatos y la salió.

"Volveré en media hora!"

"Ok!"

Dando un gran suspiro, Rin se levantó de la cama y fue a vestirse, cuando estuvo lista se puso arreglar un poco la casa; al terminar, abrió la puerta para esperar a Sesshoumaru. Estaba por sentarse en el sofá, cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento de Sesshoumaru abrirse y vio a la mujer saliendo con una caja de cartón y una bolsa de basura negra. Intrigada, se puso de pie y con una sonrisa le ofreció ayuda.

"Necesita ayuda?"

"No señorita Rin, muchas gracias!"

"Disculpe, como sabe mi nombre?"

"Por el señor!"

"Jejeje, un gusto en conocerla señora?"

"Subaki! El gusto es mío"

Rin estaba a punto de regresar a su apartamento cuando reparó en el contenido de la caja y dejó escapar un suspiro, la mujer se echó una risita y le dijo que lo que había logrado con Sesshoumaru era impresionante. La caja estaba llena con todas las fotos y recuerdos de Kagura y la bolsa tenía la ropa que por dos años Sesshoumaru había guardado como un tesoro.

"Yo pensé que nunca iba a olvidarla, pero usted y su sobrina llegaron y él empezó a cambiar!"

"Subaki-sama cuando le pidió que recogiera todo esto?"

"Justo ahora, cuando salió a pasear a Luna, me dijo que lo guardara en la bodega que está en el sótano, que después me avisaría que hacer con todo. Jamás lo había visto tan contento, yo creo que ustedes van a estar juntos muchísimo tiempo!"

Rin se mordió el labio emocionada y en un susurro confesó que esa era justamente la idea. La mucama la volvió a felicitar y tomando las cosas se encaminó al ascensor, Rin entró a la casa y se sentó a esperarlo sintiéndose en una nube. Cuando regresó, no pudo contener su felicidad y le plantó semejante beso que a Sesshoumaru le dio cosquillas en la nuca. Sujetándola por la cintura, le preguntó si estaba bien.

"Todo bien?!"

"Estoy feliz, es todo. Entonces adonde vamos almorzar?"

"Donde tu quieras, por cierto, que linda te ves!"

"Gracias mi amor!"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó calladamente y le dio una nalgada antes de salir, en una señal indiscutible que estaba decidido a cambiar por ella.

……………………


	8. No quiero esperar

Capitulo 8

No quiero esperar…

……………………………….

2 semanas después…

Rin estaba preparando la ensalada para cuando Ava y Sesshoumaru llegaran del colegio, cuando sonó el timbre, limpiándose las manos con un poco de agua, dejó el cuchillo y fue abrir.

"Inutashio hola!"

"Hola, estabas trabajando?"

"No, terminando de preparar el almuerzo"

"Y el resto de la familia?"

"No tardan, es que debía terminar unos bocetos y Sesshoumaru fue por ella, quiere almorzar con nosotros?"

"Encantado, Izayoi está con unas amigas!"

Inutashio se estaba lavando las manos cuando la puerta se abrió y Ava entró con cara de pocos amigos, tirando sus cosas al piso y pasando de largo a su cuarto.

"Ava, que pasó?"

"No quiero hablar Tía!"

Rin no la siguió y esperó a Sesshoumaru para saber que pasaba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Sesshoumaru saludó primero a Rin, y luego a su padre.

"Que pasó?"

"No sé, esta furiosa desde que salimos del colegio!"

"Dime que hicieron?"

"Nada especial, hablé con una de sus maestras por 15 minutos y cuando nos montamos al carro estaba como la viste, no tengo idea que le sucede, le pregunté y no me contesta!"

Rin le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando Ava apareció en la sala diciendo que no quería que Sesshoumaru fuera a recogerla nunca más. Dolido, le preguntó porque, pero la niña solo le dijo que porque sí. Tratando de calmar los ánimos, Rin desvió la atención a Inutashio.

"Ava no has saludado a Inutashio, se va quedar almorzar con nosotros!"

"Ahh que bueno!"

Sesshoumaru la vio saludar a su padre como si nada pasara y se sintió pésimo, afortunadamente, Rin se apresuró a distraerlo con un beso, asegurándole que iba averiguar que pasaba.

"Vamos a comer, no te preocupes mi amor!"

"Pero que fue lo que hice?"

"Yo le pregunto después!"

"Yo no hice nada!"

Rin apretó los labios y conteniendo la risa le dijo que era su primera pelea como padre e hija, inmediatamente Sesshoumaru sonrió y más tranquilo se puso a jugar con los bordes de la blusa, preguntándole si estaba muy ocupada más tarde, soltando una risa, Rin le quitó las manos y retorciéndose entre sus brazos le recordó que su padre estaba ahí. Concentrado totalmente en su escote, Sesshoumaru respondió distraído.

"A que hora llegó y porque lo invitas a comer?"

"Hace unos minutos, Sesshoumaru…ya, mírame!"

Como un niño regañado, subió la mirada y la soltó a regañadientes, preguntándole a su padre a que debían su visita. Con una sonrisa de comprobar lo enamorado que estaba su hijo, Inutashio sacó un sobre de su chaqueta. En eso regresó Ava y se sentó a la mesa, los tres la siguieron y mientras se servían la comida, Inutashio les dijo que venía a entregar la invitación para una cena que tendrían en honor a Yumi y Kouji en la mansión.

"Yo soy el padrino de Yumi, no se si lo sabías Rin"

"Si me lo dijo, su padre es su mejor amigo verdad? Todavía no lo conozco"

"Estoy seguro que le caerás muy bien!"

"Ojalá!"

Con todos los platos sobre la mesa, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, llevándose un poco de comida a la boca, Sesshoumaru preguntó si toda la familia Kasaki estaría en esa cena. Sin saber lo que había pasado con Max, Inutashio dijo que si, recalcando que Max llegaba de Italia la semana próxima con su novia. Ava y Rin se volvieron a ver y esperaron por la reacción de Sesshoumaru, notando las miradas entre ellas, Inutashio preguntó que sucedía, ni Ava ni Sesshoumaru dieron muestras de querer contestar por lo que le tocó a Rin.

"Es que yo salí con Max un par de veces, lo conocí aquel día en el club, yo no sabía que tenia novia y le aseguro que fueron dos salidas muy sanas!"

"Ese maldito quería aprovecharse de ti, además te vi besándote con él así que no digas que fueron sanas!"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Que?? Te besaste o no?"

"Fue un beso de despedida, y en ese momento tu y yo no éramos nada! No tuviste suficiente con la golpiza que se dieron?"

"La verdad es que si, porque tu me curaste!"

Rin torció los ojos y se mordió el labio al recordar ese día y lo ignorante que había estado de los sentimientos de su vecino. Sintiéndose en confianza para dar mas detalles, Ava le contó lo que sabía a Inutashio que la escuchó con una sonrisa.

"Desde niño siempre ha sido muy posesivo, espero que esto no sea un problema para la fiesta!"

"No te preocupes papá, seré civilizado si se pasa de la raya lo llevo afuera para romperle la cara!"

Inutashio soltó una risita y alabó el buen gusto de Max guiñándole el ojo a Rin, Sesshoumaru sólo gruñó. Estaban terminando de comer cuando se concentró a Ava y le pidió perdón, la niña dejó de comer y lo miró apretando los labios.

"No volveré a buscarte, pero por favor no te molestes!"

Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru cautivada, sintiendo que se derretía con su actitud tan paternal. Ava escondió la mirada y le dijo que no era su culpa.

"Entonces porque estas tan molesta?"

"Lo siento, ya no quiero hablar de eso!"

Rin miró a su sobrina y le pidió que por favor le contara que había pasado.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Ava, fue algo que dijo la maestra?"

La niña bajó la mirada y entre dientes dijo que era una maestra estúpida. Insistiendo, Rin le levantó la barbilla y le pidió que por favor se desahogara porque estaban en confianza, dando un suspiro dijo que la maestra había dicho que Sesshoumaru era muy guapo y quería meterse en sus pantalones, todo sin saber que ella la escuchaba. Sesshoumaru no supo que decir mientras que Rin sentía que la rabia le cerraba el estómago.

"Que dijo que??? Cual es esa maestra?"

"La de matemáticas, es una suplente, es muy joven!"

"Ah con que joven, es una…alguien debería ponerla en su lugar, rayos!"

Sin poder disimular su rabia se tomó el vaso de agua prácticamente de un solo sorbo, cuando Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano, ella se lo quedó viendo con un puchero y acariciándole la mejilla le preguntó con una sonrisa porque tenía que ser tan guapo y sexy; antes que pudiera contestar, Inutashio respondió que eso lo había heredado de él. Soltando una risa, Rin le aseguró a su sobrina que buscaría la forma de poner a esa estúpida suplente en su sitio.

"Espero que no hayas coqueteado con ella Sesshoumaru!"

"Que dices? Ella fue la que me detuvo para felicitarme por Ava! Yo no hice nada"

"Mas te vale!! Ava mi amor no te preocupes por esa desvergonzada, él es nuestro y nadie nos lo quitará, recuerda que lo encontramos primero, cuando era flaco y feo!"

"Oye!"

Tanto Ava como Inutashio soltaron la carcajada mientras Rin le daba un besito. Inclinándose sobre Inutashio, Ava le preguntó si ella estaba invitada a la fiesta, con una sonrisa, le dijo que sí y le mostró el sobre. Los nombres de los tres estaban escritos con tinta negra sin ningún apellido.

"Y donde será la fiesta?"

"Como la familia de Kouji es tan grande lo haremos en la mansión!"

"De noche?"

"Un almuerzo, porque princesa?"

Ava se volteó a ver a su tía e inmediatamente Rin le dijo que podían ir de compras esa misma tarde, después que hiciera la tarea, dando un suspiro aliviada Ava preguntó que día era la fiesta.

"En dos semanas, el sábado!"

"Y en la familia de Kouji hay alguien de mi edad?"

Inutashio se rascó la barbilla y le prometió averiguar ese mismo día, luego le dijo que pronto podría conocer a Inuyasha porque regresaba el viernes. La expresión infantil reflejó su emoción y Sesshoumaru arrugó la cara.

"Me muero de la emoción por conocerlo!"

"No te pierdes de nada te lo aseguro!"

Con una sonrisa a flor de piel, Ava se levantó de su sitio y fue abrazarlo pidiéndole perdón por haberse enojado, estrechándola contra sí, le dio un beso en la cabeza y la dejó ir. Volviéndose hacia su padre, Sesshoumaru quiso saber si Inuyasha estaba enterado de la existencia de Rin y Ava.

"Izayoi se lo dijo pero…"

"El torpe pensó que era una broma!"

"Como supiste?"

"Es tan predecible!"

En la cocina, Rin sacaba un pastel de chocolate y mientras buscaba cucharas, preguntó cuantos años había de diferencia entre los hermanos. Venía con el pastel cuando Inutashio le dijo que 15 años, Sesshoumaru seguía los movimientos de Rin en silencio y en un impulso le rozó la pierna con la punta de los dedos, sin inmutarse ella sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Cortando el pastel en pequeños trozos, Rin quiso saber más de Inuyasha. Antes de contestar, Inutashio probó el pastel y le preguntó si ella lo había preparado, con una gran sonrisa, admitió que si y tanto Ava como Sesshoumaru intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

"No pongan esa cara, les dije que tomaría clases!"

Probando el pastel, Sesshoumaru la felicitó porque realmente estaba sabroso. Antes que alguno dijera nada, Rin se apresuró a contarle a su suegro que después de algunos tropiezos, había decidido tomar clases y asistía 3 días a la semana a clases de cocina.

"Quemé un montón de cosas, pero creo que voy mejorando!"

"Tía esta riquísimo!"

"Gracias mi amor, pero Sesshoumaru cocina mejor que yo. Entonces Inutashio cuénteme de Inuyasha, como es?!"

"Impulsivo, violento, gritón, posesivo, infantil, habla sin pensar, ataca sin medir a su oponente…es una vergüenza!"

Inutashio torció la boca en una sonrisa ante las palabras de Sesshoumaru y le aseguró que su hijo menor era todo un personaje y estaría encantado de conocerlas. Rin se metió un poco de pastel a la boca pensando si Inuyasha se había llevado bien con Kagura. Después del postre, Sesshoumaru y Ava recogieron la mesa y lavaron juntos los platos, momento que Rin aprovechó para saciar su curiosidad.

"Inutashio dígame algo, Inuyasha se llevaba bien con Kagura?"

"Para nada, se ignoraban mutuamente y cuando cruzaban palabra era para insultarse, no me digas que te preocupa el bebé posesivo gritón?"

"Quiero llevarme bien con él, en serio es todo lo que él dijo?"

"Casi todo, excepto la parte que es una vergüenza es un buen muchacho, no te preocupes te va caer muy bien!"

Rin sonrió y dando un vistazo a la cocina, anunció que estaría en la oficina, mientras Ava terminaba sus tareas.

"Seguramente tienen cosas de trabajo que discutir, un gusto verlo!"

"El gusto como siempre es mío!"

Cuando padre e hijo estuvieron solos, Inutashio sacó un sobre blanco.

"Son copias de los documentos que hay que presentar, una vez que te cases con Rin, podrás adoptar a Ava, también están los papeles para el banco!"

"Gracias papá!"

"Un placer, me tomé la libertad de abrir una cuenta para la pequeña, un regalo de abuelo!"

"Y para Rin?"

"Eso es tu responsabilidad ahora!"

Sesshoumaru estudió los documentos revisando que todo estuviera en orden, ya había decidido no esperar para casarse con Rin y adoptar a la pequeña; estaba feliz y enamorado y quería ser impulsivo, o como diría Inuyasha, hacer lo que el corazón manda. Inutashio estaba por decir algo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, llamando discretamente la atención de su hijo, le hizo saber que no estaban solos. La niña estaba pegada contra la pared con el corazón acelerado, procesando lo que por accidente acababa de escuchar. Sesshoumaru vio hacia la oficina de Rin y al comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada, llamó a Ava en voz baja. La niña caminó hacia él sin poder esconder su emoción.

"Ven aquí, que escuchaste?"

"Solo la parte donde me vas adoptar y que tengo una cuenta en un banco, regalo de mi abuelo!"

Ava no pudo contener la felicidad y le tiró los brazos a su abuelo que la estrechó con fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Volviéndose hacia Sesshoumaru, lo miró ansiosa, preguntándole por Rin con las lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos.

"Esa fue la parte que no oíste, le voy a pedir que sea mi esposa, que crees que diga?"

"Jajaja que si por supuesto, esta loquita por ti!"

Ambos hombres soltaron una risa, dándole un gran abrazo, Sesshoumaru le dijo que él también estaba loco por ellas, sin poder contenerse la niña rompió en llanto y entre sollozos le dijo al oído que lo quería. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos comprendiendo lo que eso significaba para Ava, era como Rin decía, porque él personificaba un sueño imposible. Suspirando profundo, la estrujó un momento antes de dejarla ir con la condición que mantuviera el secreto hasta que tuviera el anillo.

"Te lo prometo…otosan!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió mostrando sus dientes en una innegable prueba de su felicidad. Inutashio lo vio complacido, seguro que su hijo había encontrado la felicidad que por tanto tiempo lo había esquivado. Recordando la averiguación que tenía pendiente, tomó el celular y llamó a la madre de Yumi, pidiéndole que averiguara si la familia de Kouji tenía integrantes de entre los 10 a 15 años.

"Creo que si, pero déjame averiguar, te llamo cuando sepa!"

"Gracias!"

Guardando el teléfono, le dijo a Ava que pronto le avisarían y si no había nadie de su edad podría invitar a una amiga o dos. En su oficina, Rin jugueteó con un lápiz sin muchas ganas de trabajar, pensaba en Inuyasha y si realmente podría llevarse bien con él. Dejando el lápiz sobre el block de dibujo, levantó el teléfono para llamar a Yumi, esperando que no estuviera muy ocupada para poder conversar.

"Hola amiga que bueno que me llamas. Ya tienes la invitación verdad?"

"Sí, Inutashio la trajo hace un rato, queremos impresionar a tu familia así que vamos a ir de compras en un rato!"

"Jajaja no importa lo que se pongan siempre se van a ver preciosas!"

"Gracias amiga, pero en serio estamos fatal de vestidos de fiesta, sobre todo yo!"

"Yo quiero ir con ustedes, así me distraigo de toda la locura de la boda!"

"Claro, pero pensé que habías contratado un planificador de bodas!"

"Si pero entre él, mi suegra y mi mamá me van a volver loca, Rin la familia de Kouji son muchos, van a ser 300 personas en la boda!"

"Que?? Y el sábado?"

"Como 150, que te preocupa? No me digas que estas pensando en mi hermano?"

Rin arrugó la boca y le dijo que si pero por lo que pudiera pasar entre él y Sesshoumaru. Yumi la tranquilizó y le dijo que si su hermano se portaba mal ella misma lo echaría.

"Pero Yumi…en realidad estoy nerviosa de conocer a tu familia y si no les caigo bien?"

"No digas locuras, ya prácticamente te conocen!"

"Que les habrás dicho? Espero que todo bueno, ellos no saben que salí dos veces con Max o si, yo no sabia que tenía novia!"

"Ya me lo has dicho mil veces y te creo, Max siempre ha tenido debilidad por las mujeres, respira profundo y olvídate de ese tonto y si se pasa de la raya que Sesshoumaru lo ponga en su sitio! Ya me voy, nos vemos en 20 minutos si mamá llega no podré salir!"

"Te espero, apúrate!"

Veinte minutos más tarde, Ava la abrió la puerta, feliz de ir de compras las tres juntas. Sesshoumaru estaba con Inutashio en el apto de enfrente revisando asuntos de la oficina.

"Tu padrino está enfrente!"

"En serio? Iré a saludarlo!"

Yumi saludó primero a Sesshoumaru y luego a su padrino con un gran abrazo.

"Como estas muñeca?"

"Bien, dándome una escapadita, voy de compras con las chicas!"

"Genial, llamé a tu madre para saber si en la familia de Kouji hay alguien que le haga compañía a Ava!"

Yumi arrugó la cara y le dijo que si pero que mejor llevara alguien, porque le parecía que la sobrina de su prometido era una aburrida. Para ese momento Ava y Rin estaban ahí, cuando Ava la escuchó puso una cara de felicidad porque podía invitar a Rika y sacó su celular para avisarle. Acercándose discretamente, Sesshoumaru sujetó a Rin por la cintura susurrándole.

"Mientras ustedes van de compras, estaré en el gimnasio cuídense!"

"Claro, quieres algo?"

La respuesta de Sesshoumaru fue verla de arriba abajo soltando una risita antes de darle un rápido beso de despedida. Una vez que Ava se despidió de ambos, las tres se alejaron hablando todas al mismo tiempo, Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndolas hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

"Que linda familia tienes muchacho!"

"Gracias papá…quiero saber a quien te recuerda Rin?"

"Jajaja!"

……………….

Fue una tarde súper entretenida, compraron de todo y cuando regresaron al apartamento, Kouji esperaba por Yumi conversando con Sesshoumaru. Dejando las bolsas en el piso, Yumi se apresuró a besar a Kouji y contarle lo que bien que la había pasado. Rin saludó a Sesshoumaru con un discreto 'hola' y llevó sus bolsas al dormitorio, al regresar se puso a conversar con Kouji y Yumi; Sesshoumaru la miraba embelezado, a menos que él la buscara, frente a la gente, Rin era prácticamente indiferente lo que la hacia desearla aún más, ajena a la mirada de su novio, escuchó atenta como Kouji le comentaba de su numerosa familia.

"Todos quieren conocerlas, Yumi habla todo el tiempo de ustedes!"

Rin miró a su amiga imaginando todo lo que decía de ellas. Mientras Kouji hablaba, Yumi se aferró a su brazo y le confesó que estaba muy nerviosa que su familia no fuera a quererla y pensara que no era la indicada para ser su esposa, él la tranquilizó acariciándole la barbilla, asegurándole que como él, iban adorarla.

"Tranquila Yumi, todos van a quererte!"

"Pero y si no?"

"Yo te quiero, además que te importa la opinión de unas cuantas tías medio locas y unos primos que nunca veo, yo te quiero y si te tranquiliza, mis padres te aman!"

"Tu si que sabes animarme!"

"Quieres ir a cenar, solos tu y yo? Apagamos los celulares hasta mañana?"

"Siempre tienes las mejores ideas!"

Una vez que se fueron, Sesshoumaru y Rin vieron el desfile de vestidos nuevos de Ava. Cuando terminó le pidió a su tía que les enseñara los de ella. Volteándose, Sesshoumaru le acarició la mejilla diciéndole que eso era una maravillosa idea.

"Esta bien!"

Ava y Luna se acomodaron junto a él y cuando Rin salió ambos aplaudieron, mientras lucía sus vestidos nuevos, Rin no dejó pasar la oportunidad de coquetear con él. Sesshoumaru se quedó boquiabierto con un vestido rojo de corte sencillo y escote en V, al ver su reacción ella se carcajeó complacida.

"Entonces el rojo para la boda y el verde para el almuerzo del sábado!"

"Si tía, te gustaron sus vestidos Sesshoumaru?"

"Mucho, compraron algo más?"

"Un montón de ropa interior, Yumi también!"

"Ya veo!"

Sesshoumaru sintió cosquillas bajo el ombligo cuando Rin le guiñó el ojo y juntó los labios en un beso silencioso, dándole un beso a Ava le dijo que lucía preciosa y les propuso ir a cenar fuera. Inmediatamente, Ava saltó del sillón diciendo que era una súper idea.

"Voy a cambiarme, ven Luna!"

Sin importarle que Ava aún estuviera en la sala recogiendo unas bolsas, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin, pidiéndole entre besos un desfile privado de su ropa interior nueva; soltando una risa le propuso enseñarle algo mientras Ava se cambiaba. Una vez en la habitación, Rin se deshizo del vestido lentamente, bajo la mirada lujuriosa de su novio, con solo ropa interior se acercó a él y empujándolo sobre la cama se le sentó en el regazo y comenzó a besarlo muy despacio como si quisiera torturarlo, excitado, Sesshoumaru intentó quitarle los tirantes pero ella lo detuvo con suavidad.

"No te emociones, nos invitaste a cenar!"

"Rin!!"

"Tendremos tiempo de sobra para esto cuando regresemos mi amor!"

Como resignado, Sesshoumaru subió ambas manos hasta sus senos y los estrujo suavemente dejando escapar un gruñido. Antes de levantarse, Rin le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso húmedo y jugoso. El se quedó sentado un momento en la cama viéndola meterse al baño, una vez que la puerta se cerró se puso la mano bajo la cintura y se dijo a si mismo que podía esperar.

"Solo es cenar y regresamos…yo y mi gran bocota!!"

Al regresar de la cena, Ava quiso ver un poco de televisión antes de irse a dormir dándole a Rin la oportunidad de terminar unos bocetos que había dejado pendientes y Sesshoumaru quiso adelantar algo de comida para el siguiente. Cuando Ava entró a darle las buenas noches, Rin se apresuró a terminar para poder seguir con lo que había empezado antes de salir. Caminando de puntillas entró a la cocina para sorprenderlo, estaba solo con el pantalón de la pijama cocinando muy concentrado. Pegándose a él por la espalda le preguntó cuanto le faltaba.

"Ya casi, terminaste?"

"Si, quieres que te ayude?"

"Tranquila pero quédate aquí conmigo, Rin necesitamos hablar!"

"Hablar de que?"

"Tu sabes!"

Rin dio un resoplido, Sesshoumaru quería hacerse cargo de todos los gastos de los tres, eso le daba ansiedad porque estaba convencida que era su forma de compensar que nunca fuera a pedirle matrimonio. Tratando de evadirlo le dijo que mejor lo esperaba en el cuarto, pero Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura y la sentó frente a él, quedando frente a frente. Rin desvió la mirada para no verlo con el pecho desnudo, la distraía verlo así, cocinando para ella, porque lo que provocaba era comérselo a besos y hacer el amor.

"Porque no podemos hablar de esto sin que te pongas como loca?"

"No me digas loca, es que me recuerda…yo no soy Kagura no tienes que 'rescatarme' soy Rin, tu novia viva, que digo? soy tu única novia!!"

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios y sin alterarse le dijo que sabía muy bien quien era.

"Ya se quien eres, si te digo loca te acuerdas de aquella discusión después de la fiesta verdad?"

"Si y lo odio porque esa noche la pasamos bien, fue el día que conocí a Yumi, te rescaté de la víbora aquella y al día siguiente me dejaste sola. No entiendo cual es el empeño de pagar por todo, yo puedo sola!"

"Mi intención es ayudarte no ofenderte, podemos hablar sin que te alteres?"

"No me trates como a una niña!"

"Entonces no te comportes como una, eres una malcriada!"

"Que tenaz eres!!"

"Gracias, sino fuera tan tenaz no estaríamos juntos! Estoy consciente que puedes tu sola porque eres una súper ilustradora!"

"No te burles de mi trabajo, conozco ese tonito!"

Para tratar de calmarla, Sesshoumaru la acarició suavemente en la cara y le dio a probar un poco de la salsa que estaba haciendo. Rin sentía que la ansiedad la dominaba pero aquella actitud la estaba desarmando, Sesshoumaru dejó la cuchara de lado y le acarició los muslos pasando los dedos por su piel con delicadeza, haciendo que Rin se retorciera, con tono suave le pidió que negociaran un poco y trazó un camino de besos desde la clavícula hasta su boca, cada beso mas delicioso que el anterior.

"Así es como negocias?"

"Contigo sí!"

"Mi amor eso es trampa"

"Compláceme por favor!"

Rin suspiró derrotada, como si supiera que aquellos besos le iban a ganar la partida, aprovechándose, Sesshoumaru escurrió sus manos dentro de la pijama y suavemente acarició sus senos haciéndola gemir en éxtasis. Quería hacerse cargo de todos los gastos antes de pedirle matrimonio, como una manera de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Distraída por las caricias, Rin pensó que quizás podría complacerlo pero a medias.

_(Que se haga cargo de Ava, y__a sé que no piensa casarse conmigo, no después de lo que le pasó, supongo que no lo culpo…es tan apasionado, como negarle algo cuando me besa así)_

Abandonada al placer de sus caricias, Rin balbuceó algo y en el acto Sesshoumaru se detuvo preguntándole que repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

"Puedes hacerte cargo de Ava!"

"De todos sus gastos, en serio?"

"Aja, si tanto significa para ti!"

"Gracias…y tu?"

"Yo me mantengo sola, gracias señor Youkai, pero tienes que prometerme que me vas a consultar!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una carcajada, ya sabía que seguía molesta por comprarle a Ava un celular que había costado una fortuna sin consultarle.

"No seas tan consentidor, ella se aprovecha porque sabe que no puedes negarle nada y a mi me toca ser la mala!"

"Prometo medirme!"

Rin sonrió a medias y quiso irse pero Sesshoumaru no se lo permitió pegándose a ella en un beso desenfrenado, estrujando sus caderas con fuerza, susurrándole que no se le había olvidado como lo había torturado antes de salir a cenar. Mordisqueando sus labios, Rin se olvidó de su ansiedad y metió la mano dentro del pantalón de pijama para acariciarlo, estaba a punto de desnudarla cuando desvió la mirada hacia la cocina, la salsa estaba hirviendo manchando todo.

"Rin la salsa!"

"Que?...rayos!"

Sesshoumaru apagó la hornilla, quitó la salsa y limpió todo con Rin pegada a su espalda. Cuando terminó tenía varias manchas de salsa en el pecho que Rin se apresuró a limpiar con su lengua. Excitado y feliz, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Al ponerla sobre la cama se dio a la tarea de desvestirla lentamente, una pieza de ropa a la vez, besando hasta el cansancio su cremosa piel y sin permitirle que hiciera nada, alegando que era su recompensa por complacerlo. Completamente desnuda, Rin se acomodó sobre él, moviéndose suavemente para disfrutar la sensación de su hombría llenándola. Con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru se dedicó a besarla y deslizar los dedos sobre su piel, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor que la hacían sonreír. Aminorando un poco el movimiento de sus caderas, Rin le preguntó si había vuelto a saber de la mujer que lo había emboscado en la fiesta de su padre, quitándole el cabello del rostro con cariño, Sesshoumaru se echó una risa.

"No tengo idea, porque me preguntas eso?"

"Es que me acordé de tu expresión, lucías tan asustado y yo no estaba muy segura de estar haciendo lo correcto…que?"

"Esa fue la primera noche que me atreví a verte como algo mas que la tía de Ava…lucías hermosa!"

"Gracias!"

"Al día siguiente…pasé pensando en ti y como me habías hecho sentir, por eso no quise salir!"

Sesshoumaru no la miraba, le acariciaba los brazos como luchando con las palabras, mordiéndose el labio emocionada, Rin le levantó la barbilla con ternura pidiéndole que la viera.

"Eso es de las cosas más tiernas que me has dicho, te sentías culpable verdad?"

"Si, es estúpido lo sé!"

"Ya no importa!"

Suspirando profundamente, Rin tomó las manos de Sesshoumaru entre las suyas y las colocó sobre sus caderas moviéndose muy lentamente, sintiéndolo temblar bajo sus muslos. Con una gran sonrisa, Sesshoumaru recorrió sus curvas y en un impulso la atrajo en un beso desesperado e intenso, él no tuvo que hablar para que Rin se moviera con energía, arrastrándolo al clímax. Acurrucada junto a él, se entretuvo acariciándole el pecho pensativa.

"En que piensas?"

"Nada en especial!"

"Gracias Rin!"

"Un placer!"

………………………..

A la mañana siguiente, jueves…

Rin todavía dormía mientras Sesshoumaru le prepara el desayuno a Ava, viéndolo fijamente, la niña le preguntó porque se ponía camiseta si dormía con el pecho desnudo, totalmente fuera de base, solo pudo decirle que era para no sentir frío. Con una sonrisa, Ava le preguntó si se esforzaba mucho en complacer a su tía.

"Así es, a las dos, porque me lo preguntas?"

"Es que ayer ella le dijo a Yumi que te amaba pero no se atrevía a decírtelo porque le daba miedo que salieras huyendo…tu no vas a dejarnos verdad?"

Dejando lo que estaba haciendo, Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a ella y le aseguró que sería su padrastro siempre. Con una sonrisa, la niña le puso la mano en la mejilla y le aseguró que el único papá que tenía era la persona frente a ella. Sesshoumaru no pudo articular palabra y Ava vio como se le iluminaba la mirada, tomando sus cosas le dio un beso para irse.

"Entonces Yumi tenía razón!"

"En que?"

"Dijo que los hombres les aterra decir lo que sienten!"

"Eso creo…que mas dijo tu tía?"

"Solo eso…te va tocar decírselo primero, ella no te lo dirá"

Sesshoumaru se quedo pensativo un momento y luego le preguntó si necesitaba dinero, Ava le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

"No gracias, mi abuelo me dio un montón ayer!"

"Con que si, entonces que tengas buen día!"

Ya Rika estaba en la puerta cuando Ava recordó algo más y regresó.

"Sabes que hará mi tía con lo de la maestra?"

"No me dijo, pero no quisiera ser esa maestra!"

"Tienes razón es muy celosa!"

"Si!"

Una vez solo, Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza distraído, pensando en Rin. Sirviéndole un jugo de naranja con un par de tostadas, fue a despertarla. Ella estaba entre las sábanas con los ojos abiertos y cuando lo vio le tiró los brazos. Dándole un beso le dio los buenos días.

"Como dormiste?"

"Muy bien, Ava ya se fue?"

"Si, no quise despertarte, que vas hacer hoy?"

"Tengo que ir a yoga y después al supermercado!"

Sesshoumaru contempló esa posibilidad y se ofreció ir en su lugar, de solo pensar que estaría en el supermercado con su atuendo de yoga para que todos los demás hombres la vieran le revolvía el estómago de los celos.

"Gracias mi amor, la lista está en la refrigeradora!"

"Un placer!"

……………………………………………………………

Eran las diez de la mañana y Rin regresaba de clases de yoga, al salir del ascensor, vio alguien tocando la puerta de Sesshoumaru e inmediatamente supo quien era, no podía equivocarse. Al escuchar la puerta, Inuyasha se volteó para ver quien se aproximaba, al verla no pudo disimular y la admiró de arriba abajo.

"Buenos días, vives aquí?"

"Si!"

"Conoces al sujeto que vive en este apartamento?"

"A Sesshoumaru? Claro, parece que no está, quieres esperarlo en mi casa?"

"Gracias! Soy Inuyasha Youkai!"

"Mucho gusto, me llamó Rin Asakura!"

Inuyasha titubeó, aquel nombre le parecía familiar pero no supo porque, encogiéndose de hombros tomó su maleta y entró siguiendo a Rin, viéndole descaradamente el trasero, ella se aguantó la risa y le ofreció algo de tomar.

"Acabas de llegar?"

"Si estaba de viaje por Europa con mi mejor amigo, pero él decidió quedarse unos días mas!"

"Y eso?"

"Es un mujeriego!"

"Ya veo y tu, conociste alguien interesante?"

Inuyasha soltó una risita al recordar a la joven que había conocido en España. Rin lo estudio un momento, había algo infantil en su mirada que lo hacia irresistible.

"Tienes hambre Inuyasha?"

"Si, eres muy amiga de mi hermano?"

"Si creo que si, el baño esta en esa puerta, te puedes refrescar ahí!"

Inuyasha se puso de pie y dejando la puerta abierta para verla mientras estaba en la cocina, se lavó las manos. Rin le sirvió arroz y pescado que Sesshoumaru había dejado listo. Sentándose junto a él lo vio devorarse la comida como si no hubiera probado bocado en muchas semanas.

"Cocinas muy bien!"

"Yo no lo preparé, tengo alguien que cocina por mi, verdad que esta delicioso?"

"Aja…puedo?"

"Quieres más? Claro"

Cuando Rin se levantó Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada embobado, aparte de tener un cuerpazo era amable y cariñosa, como si lo conociera de antes. Justo estaba regresando con el plato cuando la puerta se abrió y Sesshoumaru entró con una bolsa del supermercado. Al ver a su hermano entrecerró los ojos preguntándole que hacia ahí. Con la comida a medio masticar, Inuyasha trató de decirle algo y Sesshoumaru torció los ojos. Sentada muy quieta, Rin observó a su novio transformarse.

"Que haces aquí animal, pensé que llegarías mañana?"

"Me aburrí, Miroku se retrasó!"

"Que novedad!"

"Donde estabas?"

"En el supermercado, porque estas aquí?"

"Porque tu apartamento esta mas cerca del aeropuerto y quería darles una sorpresa a los viejos!"

"Porque no llamaste?"

"Para que? Si nunca respondes, ahora que pienso en la casa tampoco contestó nadie!"

"Se mudaron a un apto cerca de aquí, la casa es para los fines de semana!"

"Como que se mudaron, porque y mis cosas y mi cuarto, porque cerca de aquí, que tenía de malo la casa, porque no me preguntaron?"

"Mastica con la boca cerrada! Pregúntales a ellos"

"Oye ya no eres un saco de huesos que te pasó y donde esta Luna?"

En ese momento la perra entró y al ver a Inuyasha empezó a ladrar y mover la cola. Dejando la comida de lado, Inuyasha se concentró en el animal, hablándole cariñosamente, preguntándole si estaba cansada de estar con su amargado dueño. Sesshoumaru lo miraba con expresión fingida de hastío recordando cuando eran niños y se trataban exactamente igual.

"No la sacudas tanto, acaba de comer!"

"A ella le gusta!"

"Se cuidadoso, no es un juguete Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha se hizo el tonto y siguió acariciando a la perra que estaba tirada en el piso disfrutando de las caricias, escondiendo una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, Sesshoumaru le preguntó como le había ido en el viaje.

"Estuvo excelente, conocí alguien!"

"Bastón o perro guía?"

"De que hablas?"

"Quiero saber como se maneja porque seguramente es ciega la pobre!"

"No es ciega, se llama Kagome y está en España, aunque vendrá en 3 semanas!"

"A verte? Esta loca?"

"No idiota, Kagome es japonesa, viene a ver a su familia!"

"Y que pasa con la otra, como se llama?"

"Kykio, como sabes de ella?"

"Papá!"

"Ese no se guarda nada, ah nose ella es complicada!"

"Ajá, no creo que seas tan hábil para mantener a dos mujeres satisfechas"

"Few!! Ese es mi problema, oye ahora que ya no pareces un fantasma podemos tener un combate!"

"Ósea que quieres perder?"

"Ya quisieras!"

"Alucinas animal!"

Soltando una risita, Rin se puso de pie encantada de ver a Sesshoumaru con Inuyasha.

"Ya que están tan entretenidos me voy a duchar, no te vayas Inuyasha, tienes que conocer a Ava!"

Sesshoumaru parpadeó al caer en cuenta que no la había saludado, sonriéndole como si leyera sus pensamientos, Rin se pegó a él acariciándole la mejilla.

"Trajiste todo?"

"Si!"

"El helado se va derretir sino lo guardas!"

"Claro!"

Sesshoumaru miró a su hermano de soslayo, Inuyasha tenía la boca abierta y la mirada perdida, con una sonrisa torcida, la abrazó con ambos brazos dándole un beso. Al separarse, Rin soltó una risita y se fue a bañar. Cuando estuvieron solos, Sesshoumaru le dijo que cerrara la boca porque lucía estúpido, llevándose los dedos a la sien como quien intenta aclarar sus ideas, Inuyasha balbuceó.

"Ósea que tu y Rin?"

"Sí!"

"Pero ella es tan y tu eres tan…!!!"

"Que tratas de decir infeliz? Acaso piensas que no la merezco?"

"Claro que no, ella es hermosa, amable, cariñosa!!"

"Y?"

"Tu eres un amargado, es totalmente lo opuesto a la muerta!"

"Exacto!"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño cuando su hermano no le reclamó por llamar a Kagura la muerta y entre dientes dijo que Rin era un mujerón, Sesshoumaru parpadeó escondiendo una sonrisa, advirtiéndole que era mejor que midiera sus palabras.

"Yo solo digo lo obvio es muy bella y tiene…!"

"Mucho cuidado con lo que dices…dime algo que no sepa!"

"Le debe faltar un tornillo para estar contigo!"

"Cállate!"

"Entonces lo que me dijo mamá es cierto, estas enamorado de ella!"

Sesshoumaru gruñó y tomando la bolsa se entretuvo guardando todo. Después de bañarse, Rin los encontró fuera del apartamento lanzando golpes y patadas, cuando Sesshoumaru la vio le pidió a su hermano que pararan un momento.

"No se detengan por mi!, voy a trabajar un rato! Inuyasha te quedaras el resto de la tarde con nosotros verdad que si?"

"Claro!"

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada de hielo, su hermano miraba a Rin como un niño emocionado y era raro porque recordaba la agria relación que Kagura y él tuvieron, siempre a la defensiva y aprovechando cualquier excusa para insultarse. Ahora tenía a Rin y ella como era de esperarse, había conquistado a su hermanito en un parpadeo. Acercándose, le dijo que no lo tratara con tanto cariño o nunca iban a deshacerse de él, soltando una carcajada Rin le guiñó el ojo asegurándole que él era su preferido.

"Ava se muere por conocerlo! Es tu hermano!"

"Pero míralo no se pierde de nada!"

"Se parecen mucho mi amor, tienen los mismos ojos de Inutashio!"

"Solo que yo soy mas atractivo que este!"

Inuyasha soltó un sonora carcajada y le dijo que el era el mas guapo de los dos, preguntándole por Ava. Con una sonrisa torcida, Sesshoumaru le dijo que sería como tener una hermana porque no había diferencia de edades.

"Tu tienes 20 ella 12, se llevarán muy bien!"

"Imbécil!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risa ante su triunfo y espontáneamente atrajo a Rin en un abrazo, acurrucándola contra su pecho, ella cerró los ojos emocionada sintiendo que iba a derretirse, suavemente la dejó ir para que pudiera trabajar. Una hora más tarde, los tres salieron rumbo al colegio. Rin permaneció en la camioneta con la mirada fija en la puerta de salida.

"Te vas a quedar ahí?"

"Ajá!"

"Todo bien?"

"Si mi amor excelente!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño por el tono de Rin, pero se distrajo cuando Inuyasha le lanzó un golpe preguntándole que mentira le había dicho a Rin para conquistarla.

"Estas celoso idiota?"

"Como un amargado como tu consigue alguien como Rin, es totalmente injusto, que ve ella en ti? Podría tener a cualquier hombre y te escoge, debe estar medio loca o quien sabe que"

"Estas celoso animal!"

Estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ava se aproximaba acompañada. En el momento que reconoció a la maestra suplente, sintió un sudor frío; la joven levantó la mano antes de llegar saludándolo, él no se atrevió a moverse o mirar hacia donde estaba Rin, desde su asiento, ella la vio aproximarse, moviendo sus caderas como si fuera a desarmarse. Maldiciéndola entre dientes, esperó que estuviera frente al automóvil coqueteando distraída con Sesshoumaru, que lucía más pálido de costumbre.

"Sesshoumaru hola!"

"Maestra como está?"

"Dime Mary somos demasiado jóvenes para tratarnos tan formalmente!"

Parpadeando un instante, Sesshoumaru se concentró en Ava, ayudándola con sus cosas, Inuyasha observaba en silencio a la espera de ver que iba hacer Rin. Sin molestarse en ver a su alrededor, la maestra se aproximó diciéndole que estaba a la orden para cualquier cosa.

"Aquí tienes mi tarjeta Sesshoumaru, atrás esta el número de mi casa, me puedes llamar a cualquier hora!"

"Que amable, se nota que es muy dedicada a su profesión!"

La sorpresa en la expresión femenina fue evidente y la maestra se volteó para encarar a Rin, tragando grueso al ver el peligro tan de cerca.

"Gracias…srta??"

"Dime Rin, soy la tía de Ava!"

"M-mucho gusto…pero yo pensé que Ava y …!"

"Que? Aahh pensaste que Ava solo tenía a Sesshoumaru? Pues ya ves Mary aquí estoy yo!"

"Ya veo!"

Rin la miró de arriba abajo y la maestra no tuvo dudas que si se propasaba con él, le sacaría los ojos. Acercándose Rin le dijo que más le valía concentrarse en sus labores de maestra mas aún siendo solo una suplente. Sintiéndose valiente, la mujer se hizo la desentendida; pensando que de esa forma iba amedrentar a su rival.

"Que quiere decir exactamente?!"

"Lo que entendió, él es mío, que cree que haría la directora si se entera que anda regalando su numero de teléfono?!"

La joven palideció y con la voz quebrada le preguntó que planeaba hacer.

"Pareces una mujer inteligente, pero por si acaso te lo digo, aléjate de mi novio!"

La maestra se alejó jurándose a si misma que la próxima vez iba averiguar todo sobre un hombre antes de empezar a coquetearle. Rin se montó a la camioneta con una gran sonrisa, de los tres el mas sorprendido era Sesshoumaru que sin impórtale que no estuvieran solos, la sujetó por la barbilla para darle un beso que rayaba en la provocación sexual. Cuando se separaron, Rin se volvió hacia su sobrina y guiñándole el ojo le dijo que nunca mas tendría problemas con esa maestra y sus comentarios fuera de lugar, la niña la miraba sintiendo que la admiraba más que antes y casi de inmediato volcó su atención en Inuyasha.

"Eres tal como te describió Inutashio-sama!"

"Así que tu eres Ava?"

"Ajá!"

Sin darle tiempo para hablar, Ava le lanzó un interrogatorio de su viaje, intercalado con toda la información que tenía gracias a Inutashio, por el retrovisor Sesshoumaru iba pendiente de su conversación. Inuyasha miraba a la niña divertido, todavía digiriendo el hecho que en teoría era su nueva sobrina. Mientras peleaban, le había preguntado a su hermano si pensaba casarse con Rin, sorprendiéndose con la facilidad para responderle que sería pronto y la próxima semana tendría el anillo.

"Oye Ava, hablas mucho!"

"Si ya me lo han dicho!"

"Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro!"

"Que dijo ese de mi?"

"Jajaja dijo algo así como impulsivo, gritón, bebé, fueron muchas palabras ya no me acuerdo!"

"Ya veo! Oye tu celular es el nuevo Nokia?"

"Ajá, verdad que es una belleza, Sesshoumaru me lo regaló hace unos días!"

"Déjame verlo!"

"Pero ten cuidado no es un juguete!"

"Oye ya estas hablando como este!"

"Jajaja!"

En ese instante, Ava e Inuyasha se transformaron de extraños en familia y para cuando llegaron al apartamento de Inutashio e Izayoi, se trataban mas como hermanos que otra cosa.

"Este es el edificio, octavo piso!"

"No es la casa pero esta bien, porque compraron por aquí?!"

"Para estar cerca de nosotros…somos tu nueva familia!"

Ava lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Inuyasha no tuvo mas remedio que sonreír, mientras le revolvía el cabello en una actitud totalmente relajada e infantil. Cuando la mucama abrió la puerta, llamó a Izayoi emocionada.

"Izayoi-sama venga rápido!"

…………………………

Gracias a la Dra. D por sus labores de edicion, quien sabe que saldria sin su ayuda!!

A todas mis queridas lectoras, gracias por su tiempo!

xoxoxoxo

Z


	9. Propuesta, Capitulo final!

Gracias a la Dra. Látigo que me hostiga para que termine!

Para Amafle, espero que la espera valga la pena!

* * *

Capítulo 9

Propuesta

* * *

Cuando Izayoi vió a su hijo gritó de alegría y lo besó como si se tratara de un pequeño, Inutashio hizo lo mismo y luego recibió a Ava levantándola en brazos. Al ver que había alguien más en el apartamento, Rin se apartó de Sesshoumaru para darle espacio, atajándola por la cintura le preguntó en un susurro adonde iba tan apurada.

"Yo? Aparentemente a ningún lado!"

Tomándola de la mano, la condujo dentro y saludó a los padres de Yumi. Cuando el padre de Yumi vio a Rin, se quedó paralizado haciendo obvia su fascinación con ella; parándose junto a su mejor amigo, Inutashio le preguntó si se sentía bien, Yue no hablaba solo la miraba, a su lado, su esposa los veía extrañada.

"Yue qué tienes? Es la amiga de Yumi, te está saludando, que les pasa a ustedes dos?!"

Yue parpadeó y con una sonrisa tomó la mano de Rin y se la besó. Sesshoumaru miró a su padre, pero solo recibió un guiño. Un poco extrañada, Rin solo sonrió tímidamente.

"Mucho gusto señor!"

"Es un placer! Disculpa que me quede viéndote es que eres idéntica…es increíble! Inutashio me lo dijo pero no le creí"

"Te lo dije!"

"Dígame a quien le recuerdo!!"

Yue se echó una risa y le confesó que era idéntica a su hermana menor. Rin sonrió porque sabía por Yumi que su tía había muerto hacia muchos años siendo una adolescente, víctima de un atropello. Fascinado con ella, Yue la escoltó a la sala y se pusieron hablar como viejos amigos. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Sesshoumaru dejó que le quitaran a su novia y fue a servirse un trago, parándose junto a él, Inutashio le preguntó como estaba.

"Bien…si mal no recuerdo tu primera novia fue la hermana de tu mejor amigo!"

"Que buena memoria tienes!"

"Nada te costaba decírmelo!"

"No quería que pensaras mal de mí!"

"Eso es una tontería, en verdad es tan parecida?"

"No tienes idea sobre todo en su sonrisa, tienes suerte!"

Sesshoumaru dejó que una sonrisa se esparciera sobre sus labios y fue a sentarse, sin perder de vista a Rin.

* * *

2 semanas después…

Era viernes en la tarde y Rin estaba disfrutando de la piscina sin advertir que tenía público. Inuyasha y Miroku, a quien había conocido el día anterior, estaban viéndola nadar embobados. Trayendo un par de gruesas batas de paño y dos cervezas, Sesshoumaru les preguntó que hacían ahí. Ninguno quitó la vista de la piscina y la respuesta fue algo entre dientes.

"Oigan gusanos qué se creen? Esto no es un show de variedades! Largo!"

"No estamos haciendo nada!"

Sesshoumaru dejó lo que traía en una mesita junto a las sillas y parándose frente a ellos les preguntó si no tenían planes para salir. Sin quitar la mirada le contestaron al unísono que más tarde. Histérico, les advirtió que si no reaccionaban les quitaría esa mirada vacía de un solo golpe; reacios a dejar de verla nadar, ambos muchachos le pidieron que se calmara.

"Tranquilo hermano solo estábamos aquí sin hacer nada malo!"

"Si como no, la van a gastar de tanto verla y ella es mía!"

"Apuesto que tienes sexo salvaje con esa diosa… que envidia!!"

La voz de Miroku dejaba entrever una fibra de celos y lujuria pero Sesshoumaru solo se limitó a ignorarlo. Como podría molestarse si ella lo más maravilloso y sexy que podía ocurrirle a un hombre, además era cierto, era una diosa con quien pasaba noches apasionadas. Miroku no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento Rin salió de la piscina.

"Mi amor me pasas la bata… hola chicos, hace mucho rato estaban aquí? No los vi!"

"Hola! Llegamos hace un rato!"

Sesshoumaru resopló al ver la expresión de borrego ahorcado de ambos, mientras le ponía la bata, le dio un beso en la nuca, haciéndoles la boca agua a los molestos admiradores. Rin se acomodó para darle un beso que se extendió un minuto eterno y pudo sentir la punta de la lengua haciéndole cosquillas, soltando una risa se volvió para hablar con los muchachos.

"Y no tienen planes para hoy?"

"Iremos al cine, pero más tarde!"

"Ya veo, Sesshoumaru vamos a salir?"

"Pensaba llevarte a cenar y al cine, Ava y Rika están arriba viendo películas con los niñeros!"

"O sea que te tengo para mi sola, que emoción!"

Entregándole la cerveza, Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la silla haciéndoles ojos a los muchachos para que se fueran, quería un rato a solas para comérsela a besos. Rin conversó con ellos riéndose de las anécdotas de Miroku en Europa, ninguno quería irse pero después de un rato no tuvieron más remedio, era eso o que Sesshoumaru cumpliera su promesa de golpearlos por babear por su novia. En cuanto estuvieron solos, empezó a besarle el hombro mordisqueándola suavemente.

"Por fin se fueron!"

Quitando el tirante movió sus besos hasta su escote y Rin se retorció con una risa juguetona, recordándole donde estaban. Cuando insistió pidiéndole silencio, se apartó con una sonrisa.

"Si alguien se asoma por la ventana nos va ver, no somos show de variedades!"

Sesshoumaru dejó de besarla y soltó una carcajada, luego tomándola de la mano se metieron al baño y cerró la puerta. Acomodándola en el sofá del lujoso baño retomó sus besos, Rin terminó de quitarse la parte de arriba del vestido de baño. Relamiéndose con el panorama frente a sus ojos, terminó de desnudarla haciendo él lo mismo. Tomándose su tiempo la besó de arriba abajo, repitiéndole lo hermosa que era. Saboreó sus senos, bajando lentamente hasta la unión de sus piernas, los jadeos femeninos llenaron el ambiente y Sesshoumaru se esmeró en llevarla al clímax disfrutando como se retorcía bajos sus manos. Una vez que la sensación de pesadez recorrió su cuerpo, Rin abrió los ojos y soltó una risa. Apoyado en su vientre le pregunto porque reía.

"Me encanta estar contigo, me haces tan rico que siento mareos!"

"Siempre estas húmeda, porqué?"

"Porque tú me excitas demasiado!"

Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un gruñido ronco que le salía de la boca del estómago y con una sonrisa le acarició la cara con suavidad para luego besarla mientras la estrujaba contra su pecho.

"Que te parece ir a nadar un rato?"

"Mejor al jacuzzi, podemos quedarnos así!"

"Pensé que no éramos show de variedades!"

"El jacuzzi es más privado además me da pereza ponerme de nuevo el vestido de baño si me lo vas a quitar!"

"Muy inteligente señorita"

Levantándose, se puso la bata y salió hacia el jacuzzi, Sesshoumaru la siguió y antes de entrar al agua la contempló con una sonrisa. En cuanto estuvo a su lado, se acomodó frente a él y comenzó a acariciarlo en medio de apasionados besos.

Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar, era delicioso sentir las piernas alrededor suyo y el rozar de sus senos contra su pecho. Los minutos pasaron y aunque luchaba contra la excitación para alargar el placer, su cuerpo pedía a gritos estar con ella. Sonriendo al sentir que no podía aguantar más, lo sostuvo entre sus manos, masajeando lentamente y hablándole con voz sedosa.

"Estás a punto de estallar!"

"Porqué no te sientas aquí?"

"Ay que rico!"

Acomodándose sobre su pulsante hombría Rin movió sus caderas, disfrutando la cara de satisfacción de su novio y la forma como decía su nombre jadeante mientras disfrutaba el clímax. Estuvieron ahí una hora hasta que Rin le recordó que había prometido salir a cenar y al cine.

"Lo que tu digas, pero ponte el vestido de baño!"

"Porqué? me voy en bata!"

"NO!"

"Se puede saber por qué?"

"Esos dos gusanos están todavía en el casa!"

Rin soltó una risa y después de ponerse el vestido de baño fue a cambiarse. Sesshoumaru estuvo listo en un par de minutos y se sentó en la cama a esperarla. Media hora después salió buscando el zapato que le faltaba. Viéndola con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru llamó su atención tosiendo.

"Ya estoy lista, pero no encuentro mi otro zapato!"

"…ahem!"

Rin se detuvo y volvió a verlo haciéndole ojos. Con arrogancia, Sesshoumaru agitó el zapato en el aire, retándola para que se lo quitara. Ella se subió a la cama y se apoyó en su pecho besándolo suavemente, dejando el zapato de lado, le acarició el trasero mordisqueándole los labios.

"Con ese jeans te ves preciosa!"

"Lo que te gusta es pellizcarme el trasero!"

"Es que es tan rico!"

Rin soltó una risa y se levantó tirando de él para que hiciera lo mismo. Después de despedirse de Ava, llegaron a un centro comercial y buscaron un restaurante. Estaban esperando que les dieran una mesa cuando una joven llamó a Sesshoumaru por su nombre, en el acto se puso muy serio y con cara de amargado.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte!"

"Hola Kana, que haces en Japón?"

"Paseando, me voy en 2 días!"

"Tu familia?"

"Bien, no nos vas a presentar?"

"Claro, ella es mi novia Rin!"

"Así que tu eres el reemplazo de mi hermana!"

Sesshoumaru sintió la sangre hervir pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rin se alzó como una cobra diciendo que no era reemplazo de nadie. Viéndola de reojo, Kana le sonrió fríamente asegurando que el gusto de Sesshoumaru había decaído muchísimo.

"Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses de mi y sabes que? Tu hermana ya no está, es una lápida en un cementerio, una pila de huesos y la verdad es que él tiene derecho a ser feliz!"

"Como te atreves a decir eso de mi hermana?"

"Es la verdad!"

Soltándose de la mano, Rin giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta el baño, Sesshoumaru la siguió con la mirada asombrado. Volviendo sus ojos a Kana le dijo que era una insensible.

"Tu novia es una corriente!"

Sesshoumaru se alejó dejándola con la palabra en la boca y buscó una mesa. En el baño, Rin se echó agua en el cuello y respiró profundo antes de salir y encararlo. Preparada para verlo esperándola en la puerta se sorprendió cuando lo divisó sentado en una mesa degustando un vino de lo más tranquilo. Nerviosa, se acercó pero se quedó de pie; extendiendo la mano para acariciarle la pierna le pidió que se sentara.

"Tu amiga ya se fue?"

"No sé ni me importa, ven!!"

"Puedes reclamarme si quieres, vi tu cara cuando le dije esas cosas horribles… es que me dio mucha rabia que me llamara reemplazo y yo soy tan atractiva como ella!"

Rin tragó grueso cuando la asió por el muslo desnudándola con la mirada. Cediendo se acomodó en la silla; sin quitarle los ojos, Sesshoumaru subió la mano hasta la unión de sus piernas inclinándose para darle un beso. Al separarse, sentía el corazón en la boca y escalofríos. Con pereza, la mano masculina se deslizó fuera de su pierna hasta su mejilla.

"Fuiste algo cruda, pero todo lo que dijiste es cierto"

"Entonces no estás enojado?"

"No, olvídate de eso y comamos!"

Rin sonrió pero en un rincón de su mente oía una voz repitiendo, como una sentencia, que Sesshoumaru jamás le pediría matrimonio. Suspirando, probó el vino y fijó su atención en el menú. Levantando la vista, miró a su alrededor sintiéndose ahogada y sin darse cuenta empezó a rascarse la nuca. Tomándola de la mano, la detuvo porque parecía que iba arrancarse la piel.

"Basta Rin, mírame! Que te preocupa?"

"Es que ver a esa mujer me hace pensar que todavía compito con Kagura!"

Con ternura, estrechó la mano entre la suya y con una sonrisa le aseguró que en su vida solo había una mujer, inmediatamente se corrigió, incluyendo a Ava, logrando que Rin se riera.

"Ustedes son mi vida, olvídate de lo que pasó, por favor?"

"Lo que tu digas mi amor!"

Al salir del cine caminaron un rato por el centro comercial. Una vez en la mansión y después de hablar con las niñas, se fueron a dormir. Sesshoumaru esperó bajo las sábanas que Rin se lavara los dientes y quitara el maquillaje, al salir y verlo esperándola, se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

"Me encanta dormir contigo, siempre estas calientito!"

"Estás emocionada por la fiesta de mañana?"

"Estoy feliz por mi amiga!"

"Espero que Kasaki no se propase!"

"Je je je je mi loco celoso!"

"No te burles!"

Rin se retorció por las cosquillas, dejándose besar, pidiéndole perdón por hacer una escena en el restaurante. Con una sonrisa, le dijo que se olvidara de eso porque no tenía importancia.

"Vamos a dormir!"

"Ajá!"

Horas más tarde la despertaron los movimientos de Sesshoumaru, repitiendo su nombre muy inquieto. Pasándole la mano por el pecho quiso despertarlo, abrió los ojos sobresaltado y al verla la abrazó desesperado.

"Que pasó?"

"Tuve una pesadilla! Me veía en el apartamento solo…"

Rin le acarició la mejilla con ternura y le dio un beso tratando de aplacar la ansiedad en sus ojos.

"Aquí estoy mi amor, cálmate, estás sudando!"

"Fue tan real!"

"Un mal sueño nada más!"

"Pero…!"

"Sshh Ven aquí!"

Abrazándose a ella como un niño asustado, la estrujó contra su pecho sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Acariciándole el rostro con suavidad, le contó que en su sueño la buscaba por todos lados sin encontrarla a pesar que la llamaba a gritos.

"Es la primera vez que sueñas algo parecido, te afectó ver a tu ex cuñada!"

Cerrando los ojos volvió abrazarla susurrándole que ella lo más importante en su vida. Dejo escapar una risa emocionada cuando sintió que Sesshoumaru besaba su cuello subiendo muy lentamente hasta sus labios.

* * *

Almuerzo para los novios…

Cuando Rin despertó y no encontró a Sesshoumaru a su lado, no le extrañó y siguió entre las cobijas pensando en la noche anterior. Aunque estaba segura que significaba mucho para él aún no escuchaba las ansiadas palabras, ella quería decírselo muchas veces pero siempre la dominaba el miedo a que no respondiera o se quedara callado. A punto de levantarse escuchó la puerta abrirse, era Sesshoumaru con una bandeja de desayuno.

"Buenos días, dormiste bien?"

"Si mi amor, y eso?"

"Hoy es un día especial!"

"En serio? Porqué?"

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella, acomodó la bandeja en su regazo para después darle un beso de buenos días. Al separarse Rin le delineó los labios con el dedo índice percibiendo algo diferente en su actitud.

"Ya te bañaste?"

"Hace rato, es que me levanté muy temprano!"

"Todo bien?"

"Porqué no habría de estarlo? Desayuna!"

Sesshoumaru le guiñó el ojo y con una sonrisa apretada la contempló mientras comía. Una vez que terminó con el café puso la bandeja a un lado y le preguntó que sucedía porque lo veía definitivamente raro.

"Todo está bien pero la verdad es que tengo algo importante que decirte!"

"Pero es algo bueno, nada malo verdad?"

"Rin te amo…como nunca imaginé amar a una mujer! Tu me amas?"

"Yo? C-claro que si… tanto que a veces creo que eres un sueño!"

"Soy real, igual que nuestra vida!"

Con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos le dijo que lo amaba con cada fibra de su alma. Demasiado nervioso para notar la ansiedad en su mirada, le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Que tienes? Estás temblando!!"

Ella le aseguró que estaba bien, pidiéndole que siguiera hablando. Dándole un besito la tomó de las manos y le pidió que pusiera mucha atención. Con una sonrisa que enmascaraba lo nervioso que estaba, abrió la cajita frente a ella. Al ver el anillo, Rin dejó escapar un suspiro que se transformó en un grito al escucharlo.

"Rin, quieres ser mi esposa?"

Cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, sonrió mientras decía 'si, si, si' Con cuidado puso el anillo y la envolvió entre sus brazos, dándole un beso apasionado. Aprovechando la privacidad, apartó la sábana susurrándole que la deseaba. Rin se carcajeó dejando que le quitara la pijama y se la comiera a besos.

* * *

Dormitando en brazos de su ahora prometido, Rin estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucharon la voz de Ava pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que sus ojos buscaron fue la mano de su tía, gritando de emoción al ver el anillo. Emocionada, se subió a la cama con ellos y con una risa Rin le mostró la sortija orgullosa.

"Wow, se ve más linda puesta! Estás feliz?"

"Demasiado, todavía no me lo creo!"

"Gracias Tía!"

Rin comprendió emocionada aquel agradecimiento y por un instante, sintió todas sus emociones apretarse contra su pecho, pensando en Lya. Viendo que se le aguaban los ojos, Sesshoumaru le acarició la mejilla pidiéndole que no fuera tan llorona. Soltando una risa, asintió con la cabeza. Disimuladamente, Sesshoumaru, escurrió una mano bajo las sábanas, recordándole que debía prepararse.

"Tienes razón, me voy a bañar!"

"Te acompaño?"

"Si, que rico!"

Ambos soltaron la risa cuando Ava hizo cara de asco y salió de la habitación, prácticamente corriendo. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Sesshoumaru llenó la bañera y tomaron un delicioso baño de burbujas, que terminó con Rin sentada sobre él, diciendo su nombre jadeante.

* * *

Afuera en la mansión había gente moviéndose de un lado a otro llevando flores, sillas y bandejas de comida. Supervisando todo estaban el organizador de bodas y la mamá de Yumi, completamente lista, luciendo un vestido azul muy claro. La mujer estaba probando un plato de bocadillos para darle el visto bueno, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura.

"Hola preciosa!!"

"Hola mi cielo"

Cuando ella se volvió para abrazar a su hijo mayor, la levantó del suelo dándole un beso. Max lucía impecable con un traje color claro, sin corbata y una camisa amarillo pálido. Admirándolo, su mamá le preguntó como había dormido y donde estaba su novia.

"Está con Yumi, todo luce precioso, digno para una princesa!"

"Así es, que guapo estás mi amor!"

"Gracias igual tu!"

La Sra. Kasaki sujetó a su hijo por las mejillas al ver que desviaba la mirada como buscando a alguien. El se hizo el tonto y le dijo que simplemente admiraba la hermosa decoración. Con suavidad, le recordó que era el día de su hermana, Max concentró su atención en su madre y sujetándola por los hombros le dijo que no se preocupara. Cuando volvió a preguntarle a quien buscaba, soltó una risa.

"Mamá, solo quiero verla, tu la conociste no puedes culparme es hermosa y Yumi dice que está más linda que nunca, desde que está con el tipo ese!"

"Que dicha que lo mencionas, porque así no tengo que recordarte que ambos están comprometidos!"

"Yo…le habría pedido matrimonio en un santiamén pero es como ella dijo no nos tocaba estar juntos… Mamá me portaré bien, te lo prometo!"

"Ese es mi muñeco!!"

Girando sobre sus talones, Max fue a buscar a su novia y cuando entró a la habitación donde Yumi se estaba preparando se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Rin. Realmente lucía espectacular y recorriéndola con la mirada se detuvo en el anillo que adornaba su dedo. Como su novia estaba fascinada con el vestido de Yumi, tuvo la oportunidad para saludarla.

"Hola Max!"

"Hola!... felicidades!"

"Porqué?"

"Lindo anillo abejita!"

"Siempre tan observador, gracias!"

Detrás de él se escucharon los chillidos de Yumi y abalanzándose sobre ella la tomó de la mano para ver el anillo, repitiendo que siempre había tenido razón y era el tipo que le encantaban a Sesshoumaru. A sus espaldas, Rin oyó la voz de Max que entre dientes decía que también era su tipo.

Al salir de la habitación, Sesshoumaru la esperaba apoyado de espaldas a la pared. Sin decir nada la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad, Rin se quedó perdida en sus ojos tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

"En que piensas mi amor?"

El parpadeó como si buscara la combinación adecuada de palabras y con una sonrisa le dijo que lucía mas hermosa que de costumbre. Dándole las gracias, le dijo que aún no contestaba su pregunta.

"Te preocupa algo?"

Tirando de ella se la pegó al pecho, acariciándole las mejillas con ambas manos le dio un beso cargado de ternura. Con una expresión relajada, le preguntó si había visto a Inuyasha porque andaba buscándola.

"No lo he visto, sabes que necesita?"

"No me dijo, quieres ir a buscarlo?"

"Si!"

Al salir donde sería el almuerzo, vieron a la madre de Yumi que los saludó con una gran sonrisa, en su mente repetía las palabras de Max y sintió pesar por su hijo; más cuando notó el anillo de compromiso.

"Ese anillo es espectacular Rin!"

En el acto se puso roja y con una sonrisa le dijo que estaba muy feliz. Antes de que su novia pudiera hablar, Sesshoumaru le pidió que por favor no comentara nada fuera de la familia, porque ese día era dedicado a Yumi y Kouji.

"Gracias por decir eso Sesshoumaru!"

"Por casualidad ha visto a mi hermano?"

"Si, hace un momento estaba en la cocina con su amigo!"

"Gracias!"

Cuanto entraron a la cocina Inuyasha estaba comiendo sentado en la mesa de servicio con Miroku, al verla se levantó como un resorte, pidiéndole que se sentara junto a él.

"Necesito tu opinión!"

"Claro lo que quieras!"

Limpiándose la boca, sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón. Era una pulsera hecha con cuentas de vidrio de colores, con un colgante de corazón de plata. Al ver la mirada impaciente de Inuyasha, Rin supo que se había esmerado en escogerla.

"Dime sinceramente, que te parece?"

"Le va encantar, donde la conseguiste?"

"En una tienda que a ella le gusta mucho, no es nada fino ni nada pero…!"

"No es necesario que sea fina, es muy bonita!"

"Gracias Rin!"

* * *

El almuerzo fue todo un éxito, muchos de los familiares de Yumi se acercaban a Rin para conocerla, porque su amiga hablaba maravillas de ella. Ava, siendo fiel a sus genes encantó a todos. Su tía la observaba desde una mesa conversar con una prima de Yumi y era como estar viendo a Lya. De pie junto a ella, Inutashio le dijo que todos comentaban lo simpática que era la niña.

"Es que es igual a su mamá!"

"También tiene mucho de ti, has hecho un gran trabajo Rin!"

"Gracias por decir eso, a veces no estoy segura de ir por buen camino!"

"La ventaja es que ya no estas sola!"

"Je je si!"

Parándose frente a ella, Inutashio le hizo una reverencia preguntándole si quería bailar. Dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y bailó con su suegro hasta que llegó Yue. Desde el bar, Sesshoumaru observaba no muy seguro de querer compartir su prometida con tantos hombres, incluidos su idiota hermano y libidinoso mejor amigo. Se puso de pie cuando vio que mientras bailaba con su novia, a Max se le iban los ojos. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se abrió paso entre la gente, respirando tranquilo cuando la tuvo acurrucada en su pecho.

"Tienes demasiados admiradores!"

"Ja ja ja…a mí solo me interesas tú!"

"Es bueno saberlo!"

El almuerzo se extendió hasta la noche con la familia y amigos más cercanos. Rin y Sesshoumaru conversaban con los padres de Kouji cuando Ava y Rika se acercaron diciendo que se iban a la habitación.

"Están cansadas?"

"Vamos a ver películas, además Inuyasha y Miroku pidieron pizzas!"

"Ahh, dime que te pareció Kagome?"

"Me encanta, nos llevamos muy bien!"

Rin sonrió y acariciándole la mejilla le dijo que la acompañaba porque tenía que ir al baño. Despidiéndose de Sesshoumaru, las tres caminaron hasta la casa, al salir del baño, Rin se detuvo en la sala de televisión para contemplar a los 4 comiendo pizza. Iba pedirles que no comieran demasiado pero se quedó callada, ver a Ava tan feliz era demasiado perfecto.

Caminaba de regreso a la reunión cuando escuchó voces que venían de más adelante, fijando la vista reconoció a una pareja besándose y por lo quejidos que oía estaban a punto de hacer algo más. No queriendo pasar frente a ellos, giró sobre sus talones, se quitó los zapatos y tomó una ruta alterna. Aunque ellos no la vieron, Rin pudo verles la cara a ambos, más que estaban justo bajo una lámpara. Se quedó como estatua viendo el clandestino encuentro, pero apretó el paso cuando la mujer se desabrochó la parte de arriba del vestido.

Después de un rato, Sesshoumaru le habló al oído pidiéndole que fueran a dormir porque estaba cansado y quería estar con ella. Aunque estaba como ida, soltó una risita y se puso de pie. Una vez en la habitación, Sesshoumaru la ayudó a desvestirse entre besos y le puso la pijama, se quedó dormido en el instante que puso la cabeza en la almohada, dejando a Rin con los pensamientos revueltos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sesshoumaru despertó le extrañó no ver a Rin a su lado, pero supuso que estaba desayunando con las niñas. Sin apresurarse, se duchó y cuando salió fue directo a la piscina, Inuyasha, Miroku y las niñas disfrutaban del sol. Acercándose al borde le preguntó a Ava donde estaba Rin.

"Estaba hablando con Max en la terraza!"

Ava se mordió el labio al ver la expresión masculina pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada más porque salió prácticamente corriendo en dirección a la terraza. Cuando llegó y los vio abrazados, la sangre le subió a la cabeza de golpe y vociferando, le exigió a Max que la soltara.

"Quítale las manos de encima!"

Max se puso de pie diciéndole que no sacara conclusiones equivocadas pero fue inútil porque no más lo tuvo cerca le lanzó un golpe. Max lo esquivó de milagro pero al moverse, golpeó a Rin tumbándola de la silla.

"Mira lo que hiciste imbécil!"

"Es tu culpa!"

Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Sesshoumaru le dijo a Max que le iba romper la vida. Cuando ella le pidió que se calmara fue su turno de dar explicaciones.

"Que estabas haciendo abrazada a este infeliz?"

"Nada de lo que te imaginas"

Histérico, de ver a su prometida tan calmada y sin ofrecerle una explicación satisfactoria, levantó el puño recordándole la advertencia que le había hecho de no acercársele.

"Te advertí que no volvieras a tocarla, ella es mía!"

"A mí no me gustan las amenazas!"

El puño de Sesshoumaru pasó volando frente a ella, estrellándose contra la cara de Max. Ninguno de los dos la escuchaba, rodando por el piso y desbaratando una mesita llena de adornos y fotos. Como pudo, Max se levantó del suelo y salió de la terraza provocando a Sesshoumaru a que cumpliera su promesa de romperle la boca. Furioso, se le fue encima y pronto ambos empezaron a sangrar. Cansada de pedirles que se detuvieran para hablar como gente civilizada, Rin se cruzó de brazos diciéndoles que eran un par de inmaduros.

"No cuenten conmigo para curar a ninguno de los dos, son unos tontos! Sesshoumaru basta ya, no estábamos haciendo nada!"

Suspirando resignada, giró sobre sus talones y fue a buscar ayuda para separarlos. Cuando Inutashio y Yue llegaron, inmediatamente los separaron pidiéndoles una explicación para comportarse como un par de salvajes. Forcejeando contra el agarre de su padre, Sesshoumaru escupió un poco de sangre y con la vista fija en Max le dijo que era un imbécil.

"Lo mismo digo, te arde porque yo la besé primero!!"

"Cierra la boca infeliz!"

"Oblígame!!"

Sesshoumaru forcejeó un poco más y aunque su padre lo restringía con habilidad, era tanta la rabia que logró liberarse al mismo tiempo que Max. Rodaron una vez más por el piso, hasta que de un certero golpe, Max quedó en el piso.

"No vuelvas a tocarla, está claro?!"

Poniéndose de pie, agitó la mano como en señal de paz y le dijo que ella lo había abrazado en señal de amistad. Antes que Sesshoumaru pudiera vociferar, Rin se paró frente a él.

"No está diciendo mentiras, acaso no confías en mi?

"Pero…"

Rin suspiró resignada, recordándole en una voz audible solo para él, que lo amaba. Reaccionando al instante, la estrujó hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, diciéndole que si confiaba en ella pero no en Max, porque era un idiota. Rin se distrajo de lo que iba decir con la voz de la novia de Max hablando a gritos.

"De que me acusas ah? Solo estaba hablando con el primo del novio!"

"No te creo, me hiciste una promesa!"

"Estás equivocado, están mintiendo, la persona que te dijo eso quiere perjudicarme!"

"Eso es un disparate y lo sabes. Estoy cansado, ya me harté de tus mentiras!"

"Que dices, dime ya quien te fue con el chisme? Ahh ya sé, fue la mosquita muerta esa, por la que te das de golpes!"

Volviéndose hacia Rin le preguntó histérica que mentiras le había metido a su novio en la cabeza. Rin se aferró a Sesshoumaru y con voz serena contestó que ella no decía mentiras.

"Entonces si fuiste tú? Pero quien te has creído?"

"Es mi amigo y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras se aprovechan de él, se merece algo mejor!"

Ninguno de los presentes entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo pero era claro que iba más allá de una cuestión de celos. Las palabras de Rin dibujaron una sonrisa en Max, que al desviar la mirada y ver a su hermana con una expresión de súplica, soltó una risita. Confiada que se saldría con la suya, la ofendida novia volcó su atención en Max.

"Vas a dejar que me hable así? Pídele que se disculpe!"

"Dudo que lo haga es muy decidida!"

Limpiándose la boca se concentró en Rin para darle las gracias, luego caminó hasta pararse junto a su hermana y su madre, tomándolas de la mano. La expresión femenina se desfiguró, balbuceando sin control.

"M-max que haces?"

"Lo que debí hacer hace meses, no quiero volver a verte, terminamos. Rin tiene razón, me merezco algo mejor que una mujer que se besa con cualquiera!"

"P-pero…yo no estaba haciendo nada, son puras mentiras! Tratan de separarnos!"

"Se preocupan por mi y eso es genial! Sabes que? Aún si Rin no me hubiera dicho, alguien más te vio y como si eso fuera poco sigues viéndote con Adrian o creías que no lo sabía? La verdad he sido un idiota!"

Al escucharlo, todo su rostro perdió color y Max aprovechó para decirle que extrañaba mucho a su familia, sobre todo a su hermanita y todo lo que su matrimonio significaba.

"Tengo una familia y amigos maravillosos y no quiero seguir separado de ellos, haz tu maleta y vete hoy mismo por favor!"

Sintiéndose humillada y acorralada, la mujer caminó hacia Rin con toda la intención de arañarle la cara, aunque Sesshoumaru se interponía en su camino fue la presencia de Yue la que la hizo retroceder.

"No lo hagas! Vete por favor, fui yo quien le dijo a mi hijo lo que estabas haciendo anoche!"

La joven hizo cara de horror y tropezando con las palabras, ofreció mil disculpas para luego salir corriendo a la habitación, seguida por una de las mucamas. Cuando tuvo todas sus cosas listas, Max entró al cuarto pidiéndole a la mujer que los dejara solos.

"Que quieres, humillarme más?"

"Eso lo haces muy bien por tu cuenta…solo quiero que me digas una cosa, amas a Adrián?"

Ella apartó la cara y le dio la espalda, diciéndole que era un idiota, niñito de mamá. Como burlándose de aquel comentario, soltó una risita encogiéndose de hombros.

"Quizás pero ya no más, te deseo mucha felicidad!"

Poniéndose la cartera al hombro salió de la habitación, dejándolo con un vacío muy grande, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, porque era lo mejor. Rascándose el pecho soltó una risa, reconociendo para si mismo que la conversación con Rin había sido determinante para armarse de valor y dejar a su novia. A partir de ahora viviría con su familia en su país, lo que opacaba cualquier otra cosa. Pensativo, se sentó en la cama y Yumi asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Hola bebé!"

"Cómo estás hermanito?"

"Bien, con un poco de dolor en la mejilla, ese sujeto es un salvaje!"

"Quién será?!"

"Él empezó, yo no estaba haciendo nada!"

Yumi torció los ojos y suspiró recordándole que lo provocaba con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, que de paso ponían incómoda a Rin. Haciendo cara de inocente sonrió invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Yumi le pidió que por favor se pusiera serio. Guiñándole el ojo, le dio un beso en la mejilla asegurándole que estaba bien.

"En serio te vas a quedar aquí con nosotros?"

"Ajá, viviré con los viejos un tiempo…y podré ver al bombón de vez en cuando!"

"Mamá ya esta alucinando de la felicidad…Max?"

"Ah?"

"No nada, me alegro que hayas mandado a tu novia a volar!"

"Agradécele a la futura Sra. Youkai, prácticamente me exigió que la dejara para hacerme valer…que linda!"

"Siempre será tu abejita y tu la besaste primero!"

Max soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su hermana, luego la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta el borde de la piscina, donde Rika y Ava jugaban en el agua. En una silla, bajo una gran sombrilla, Rin curaba a Sesshoumaru sentada en su regazo dándole besos y riendo con lo que fuera que le susurraba. Viendo que a su hermano se le iban los ojos, estrujó su mano con suavidad.

"Ella es muy feliz con él!"

"Se lo merece, yo tuve la oportunidad y la dejé pasar!"

Yumi le dio un beso en la mejilla y buscó la compañía de Kouji. Max podía sentir el frío de la mirada ámbar observando sus movimientos. Ignorándolo tomó asiento junto a su madre, que inmediatamente le puso una compresa fría en la mejilla.

"Gracias mamá pero no me duele tanto, fueron golpes suavecitos como de niña!"

Al escucharlo, su padre dejó el vaso en la mesa y lo llamó por su nombre completo, haciendo que Max se erizara.

"Maximilian?"

"Señor?"

"Cállate muchacho, sino quieres que yo mismo te acomode esa gran bocota que tienes"

"Si señor!"

Todos estallaron en risas y Max sujetó la compresa contra su mejilla disfrutando de tener a su familia alrededor. Mientras Rin enfriaba sus mejillas con una bolsa de hielo, Sesshoumaru le preguntó porque no le había dicho sobre la novia de Max.

"Es que estabas muy cansado y me pareció que debía contarle a él primero. No estés molesto conmigo mi amor!"

"Como podría?"

Sesshoumaru deslizaba la punta de los dedos sobre sus muslos desnudos muy despacio. A pesar de tener el labio inflamado recibía los besitos de su prometida como la mejor medicina. Con sus labios rozando apenas, Rin le preguntó si quería una píldora para el dolor.

"Tienes?"

"Si, pero también le voy a dar una a Max, ustedes son demasiado explosivos!"

"Es un idiota, se pasa con sus comentarios estúpidos!"

Rin se lo quedó viendo en silencio, escurriendo la mano dentro de la camisa, acarició su pecho brevemente antes de ponerse de pie. Consciente que Max los observaba, la retuvo pidiéndole un beso antes de ir por las píldoras. Al regresar, se detuvo frente a Max pidiéndole que extendiera la mano. Con los ojos brillando de emoción, hizo lo que le pedía perdido en sus ojos. Viéndolo de soslayo Rin puso la pastilla en su mano.

"Tómatela, te ayudará con la inflamación!"

"Gracias muñeca!"

"Max?"

"Si?"

"Pórtate bien, no más comentarios de quien besó a quien primero o la próxima vez seré yo quien te golpee!"

Max se carcajeó en silencio y le dijo que haría lo que le pedía solo porque era su abejita preferida. Dando un suspiro, Rin giró sobre sus talones y fue hasta donde Sesshoumaru. Sentándose en su regazo, le dio la pastilla con la boca, ofreciéndole después un sorbo de agua. Después de tragar le dijo que de ahora en adelante cualquier pastilla tenía que dársela igual.

"Je je…bueno!"

Estuvieron un rato compartiendo con los demás hasta que Sesshoumaru quiso recostarse. Rin estaba segura que su novio iba tomar una siesta pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba cuando la invitó a jugar en la cama. Muerta de risa le preguntó si lo de estar cansado era solo una excusa para estar ahí.

"Claro, odio que ese imbécil te mire como si quisiera comerte!"

"Tonto pero yo solo quiero comerte a ti…hablando de eso, como no me puedes dar besos con ese labio partido me va tocar a mi!"

Acomodándose sobre su pecho le quitó todo dejando que él hiciera lo mismo. Soltando una risa, se movió y comenzó a besarlo en el ombligo, subiendo por el cuello hasta su boca que trató con mucho cuidado, luego volvió a bajar, tomándose el tiempo de torturarlo, besándolo pero sin tocar su hombría. Bajando la mano empezó a hacerle masaje suavemente mientras con la lengua, rozaba la piel bajo su ombligo.

Las súplicas para que llevara su boca donde tenía la mano, la hicieron carcajearse. Con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y le preguntó si estaba disfrutando verlo sufrir; solo se escuchó una risita y para su felicidad, sintió que los besos se acercaban cada vez más, todo sin dejar de masajearlo.

Sesshoumaru ladeaba la cabeza para contemplarla, era alucinante verla sonreír mientras lo besaba. Acomodándose entre sus piernas, lo besó dejando que su boca cubriera su virilidad casi en su totalidad. La combinación de su aliento tibio y gemidos lo hacía retorcerse pidiendo más, y por momentos parecía que iba estallar.

Con los ojos cerrados, Rin continuó estimulándolo, utilizando su lengua y ayudándose con la mano, hasta llevarlo al borde de su resistencia, luego se sentó sobre él disfrutando que llegara dentro de ella, mientras acariciaba y besaba sus senos.

Con el calor de su clímax vibrando en su piel se acomodó junto a él con toda la intención de quedarse dormida. Acariciándole el hombro, Sesshoumaru le preguntó si había pensado en alguna fecha para el matrimonio. Sin disimular su felicidad, le dijo que dependía de cuanto tardara en planear todo.

"Será una gran boda?"

"Claro que no, algo íntimo!"

"Excelente idea…!"

Después de un rato, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Rin fue la primera en despertar y al contemplarlo unos instantes, se propuso despertarlo besando su pecho. Sesshoumaru se movió sin abrir los ojos y acariciando su cabeza le dijo que podía llevar esos besos más abajo.

"Ja ja ja despierta ya, quiero bañarme…cerraste la puerta?"

"Ya ni me acuerdo…quieres que vaya a ver?"

Rin no lo dejó y se levantó para comprobar que la puerta estuviera cerrada, Sesshoumaru la admiraba caminar hacia él completamente desnuda y sonriente. Sentada al borde de la cama admiró su anillo y suspiró mientras los dedos masculinos jugueteaban sobre sus caderas.

"Entonces te quieres bañar?"

"Claro que sí!"

* * *

2 meses después…

Sesshoumaru entró al apartamento y la única que lo recibió fue Luna, aunque las llamó, ninguna de sus mujeres le contestó. Fijando su atención en la perrita, le preguntó donde estaban, el animal solo movía su cola pidiéndole cariño. Dejando sus cosas en la sala, acarició a su mascota y caminó hasta el cuarto. Rin y Ava tenían varias revistas de bodas esparcidas por todo el piso y estaban tan absortas que no lo escucharon llegar.

"Ahem…hola ya llegue!!"

Poniéndose de pie, Ava le dio un beso y un abrazo contándole que estaban buscando un modelo para el vestido de novia pero no le iban a decir cual. Sesshoumaru sonrió de medio lado y desvió su mirada hacia Rin.

"Hola mi amor, como te fue?"

"Bien, algo cansado!"

Tirándose al piso, Sesshoumaru se acomodó en el regazo de Rin que se inclinó para darle un beso. Al separarse se lo quedó viendo con una sonrisa, jugando con los mechones de su pelo.

"Quieres algo de comer?"

"Yo lo traigo!"

Rin le dio las gracias a su sobrina y volvió a concentrarse en Sesshoumaru que acariciándole la mejilla quiso saber como iban los planes.

"Contraté al organizador de bodas de Yumi!"

"Bien…sabes que yo voy a pagar por todo eso verdad?"

El reproche femenino se quedó en el aire cuando sintió la mano escurrirse bajo la blusa haciéndole cariño.

"Está bien mi amor!"

En ese momento llegó Ava con una bandeja de comida que Sesshoumaru devoró, alabando sus habilidades culinarias. En cuanto terminó, la niña recogió todo y se entretuvo en su cuarto. Sesshoumaru esperó que estuvieran solos para atraer a Rin al piso junto a él, llenándola de besos. Carcajeándose, le aflojó la corbata y le desabrochó el pantalón metiendo la mano mientras le decía con voz sedosa que se moría de ganas por estar con él.

"Exactamente lo que estaba pensando!"

"Ja ja ja pero cuando estemos solos! Acuérdate que va salir con el tío Inuyasha"

"Cierto pero…!"

Rin quiso levantarse pero la retuvo sujetándola por la muñeca, viéndole descaradamente el escote. Con una risita, se acomodó sobre él acariciándole el pecho y dándole besitos jugueteando con la punta de la lengua. En eso sonó el timbre y la estrujó dándole un beso que la hizo gemir.

"Quiero comerte preciosa!"

Rin se rió dejando que el deseo se esparciera por todo su cuerpo moviendo los dedos suavemente aún dentro del pantalón. Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, Sesshoumaru resopló y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Viendo como lo había dejado 5 minutos con ella, le pidió que se adelantara.

"Ya salgo, que no se vaya sin despedirse!"

Ella soltó una risita y fue abrir. Inuyasha la estrujó en un abrazo antes de preguntarle por el amargado de su hermano.

"No es amargado!"

"Desde que está contigo!"

En ese momento aparecieron Ava y Sesshoumaru, que no perdió oportunidad para advertirle a su hermano que si algo le pasaba le iba arrancar las extremidades.

"Eso ni me lo tienes que decir es mi sobrina!"

Ava se despidió de ambos, cuando se acercó para darle un beso le dijo papá al oído y Sesshoumaru la estrechó con fuerza, no le decía 'papá' frente a Rin para no herir sus sentimientos por no llamarla mamá.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Rin lo rodeó con ambos brazos por el cuello dándole besitos, estrujándole el trasero con ambas manos le dijo que abriera las piernas para meterse hasta adentro. Rin se carcajeó retorciéndose, la acariciaba delineando sus caderas, preguntándole cuan emocionada estaba de dejar su soltería, soltando la risa le pasó los dedos por el cabello.

"Voy a ser tu esposa, es un sueño mi amor!"

Acariciándole las mejillas con el pulgar, la miró emocionado riéndose cuando sintió que le metía la mano en le pantalón con una mirada pícara. Estrujándola con todo su cuerpo la besó excitado mientras le desabrochaba el brassier. Sesshoumaru la jaló hasta acomodarse en el sillón de la sala donde ella se quitó apresurada la parte de abajo jadeando cuando Sesshoumaru le metió los dedos estimulándola.

"Quítate la camisa!"

Mordiéndose el labio se desabrochó la camisa, como llevaba el brassier suelto sus senos quedaron al descubierto, sus pezones erectos hicieron gruñir a Sesshoumaru que con cuidado retiró la mano llevándosela inmediatamente a la boca saboreándose. Con ambas manos libres estrujó los senos chupando con fuerza los pezones, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, diciendo su nombre con voz cortada.

Húmeda y excitada, se movió para dejar espacio entre ellos y poder desabrocharle el pantalón, los labios de Sesshoumaru se presionaban con desesperación, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y darle voz a un ronco quejido antes de meter la mano en la ropa interior y enroscar los dedos alrededor de la magnífica erección. Sesshoumaru sintió una punzada y buscando sus labios le preguntó si quería sentarse en un lugar mas cómodo, soltando una risa se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de ropa y se acomodó con cosquillas en el estómago moviéndose perdida en la sensación de placer.

Con él nada mas importaba porque la hacía sentir amada y deseada, con cada movimiento el calor en su piel se hacía más intenso y con las manos tibias recorriendo su piel lo único que quería era perderse en aquellos ojos profundos y dejarse llevar por el amor que sentía. Estrujándola cuando el clímax le nubló la vista, la besó en el cuello dejando escapar un quejido antes de regarse dentro de ella y esperó sentirla apretar los muslos y sonreír agotada. Con los ojos cerrados, se acurrucó en su pecho y Rin le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa, dándole besitos en la frente.

"Mi amor…!"

"Me encanta como hueles!"

Rin soltó una risita y distraída le paso los dedos por la espalda, al separarse Sesshoumaru la acomodó en su regazo ofreciéndole una copa de vino. Se besaron y acariciaron sin prisa hasta que él tuvo ganas de ir al baño. Rin se lo quedó viendo pensando que realmente le gustaría tener un hijo con él. Regresando con las copas le preguntó en qué pensaba.

"Creí que íbamos a esperar!"

"Si pero…como crees que lo tome Ava?"

"Más que bien, quiere ser una hermana mayor!"

"Je je je si, Sesshoumaru?"

"Ah?"

"Ella te dice papá en secreto verdad?"

La mirada masculina hablaba por si sola y Rin sonrió como resignada, acariciándole la barbilla antes de entregarle la copa.

"Como supiste?"

"Los escuché sin querer, no espero que me diga nada más que Tía!"

"En serio?"

"Claro, mi amor vamos a la cama!"

Acostados en la cama acariciándose, Rin jugaba con su cabello disfrutando como pasaba las manos suavemente por su cuerpo, tratando de sacarle adónde iba llevarla de luna de miel porque sabía que tenía todo listo. Sesshoumaru se echó una risa y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola por la cintura.

"Es una sorpresa!"

"Me encantan las sorpresas!"

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo y ella soltó una risa adivinando lo que quería, feliz de complacerlo.

Rin estaba despierta viendo el techo, el reloj de su mesita de noche daba las 10 p.m., tenia sueño pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos y pensaba que se quedaría dormida, pensaba en Ava diciéndole a Sesshoumaru 'papá' a escondidas. A su lado, él dormía como un bebé y no pudo resistir las ganas de acariciarlo, soltando una risita al ver el morete que le había dejado en la parte baja del cuello. Cerrando los ojos se repitió a sí misma que su vida no era un sueño y merecía toda la felicidad que tenía.

Eran las 10.45 p.m. cuando Ava entró al apartamento; de puntillas fue hasta la habitación y contempló a sus padres con una sonrisa. Los recuerdos de su madre estaban intactos pero la imagen de Rin apoyándola y esmerándose por ella y Sesshoumaru era su diario vivir. La realidad a que se había acostumbrado con ambos, era su felicidad y estaba mortificada por no poder darle a su tía el reconocimiento que se merecía. Atormentada por el recuerdo del hospital se aproximó al borde de la cama y apoyándose apenas escuchó los latidos femeninos, respirando complacida se apartó y quiso salir del cuarto pero la voz de Rin la detuvo.

"Ava? Espera necesito hablar contigo!"

Ava la vio escurrirse fuera de la cama dándole un besito a Sesshoumaru antes de salir del cuarto. Mientras se servía un poco de te frío le preguntó cómo le había ido. Con una sonrisa le contó que se habían encontrado con Kagome y Kikio y se había armado un alboroto.

"Es que le gustan las dos pero va tener que decidirse en algún momento!"

"Je je je que sea pronto porque si no se queda solo!"

"Tía de que querías hablarme?"

Rin dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y le pidió que llamara a Sesshoumaru 'papá' sin ninguna pena frente a ella. La adolescente abrió los ojos y balbuceó un par de palabras pero no logró decir nada. Sonriente, le dijo que no esperaba que le dijera mamá porque además de no serlo, estaba conforme con ser su tía, casada con el papá de sus sueños. Ava la vio con una media sonrisa, recordando lo mucho que su mamá admiraba y quería a su hermanita menor.

"Tía pero yo…"

"Por favor dile papá, se lo ha ganado! Necesito preguntarte otra cosa, que piensas de tener un hermanito?"

Ava abrió la boca y miró inmediatamente a la barriga de su tía pero ella le aseguró que no estaba embarazada pero lo estaba pensando mucho porque quería aprovechar su juventud para tener bebés. Con una gran sonrisa, le dijo que le emocionaba la idea de ser una hermana mayor porque no quería quedarse sola. Rin le acarició la mejilla diciéndole que era muy parecida a su mamá, abrumada, Ava la abrazó muy fuerte y susurrándole al oído le dijo que era su otra mamá.

"Mi cielo gracias por decirme eso!"

"Es la verdad!"

* * *

Boda…

La mansión estaba decorada con flores y candelas creando un ambiente romántico e íntimo. Sentada al borde de la cama y a menos de dos horas para casarse, Rin se tomaba un tiempo para pensar en Lya, entre sus dedos sostenía los aretes que iba usar, herencia de su madre, zafiros montados en oro blanco. Los había mandado a limpiar y parecían nuevos; el recuerdo de la primera vez que los había visto la hizo sonreír, con solo 7 años parecían joyas maravillosas, la voz de su mamá hizo eco en su cabeza 'úsalos cuando te cases' cuanto tiempo había abandonado toda esperanza de cumplir con aquella promesa y ahora estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocar la felicidad con la punta de sus dedos. Dejándolos en la mesita de noche para buscar su bata antes de darse un baño, se distrajo cuando vio a Sesshoumaru en la puerta.

"Mi amor que haces aquí?"

Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura, acomodándose en la cama la llenó de besos diciéndole que no aguantaba las ganas de verla.

"Aproveché que vi a tus guardaespaldas en la cocina!"

"Je je je!"

Mordisqueándole los labios se la acomodó en el regazo subiendo las manos por el torso, Rin lo miraba a la expectativa, tenían dos semanas de no estar juntos y quería ver la expresión cuando descubriera que no llevaba nada bajo la camisa. Sin dejar de besarla movió las manos y su expresión se iluminó al sentir los senos desnudos.

"No llevas nada!"

"Ajá!"

"Son tan deliciosos, jugosos y grandes…!"

Rin soltó una carcajada y se abrió la camisa, Sesshoumaru no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besarlos, con los ojos cerrados disfrutó las caricias gimiendo excitada, pero el ruido de voces acercándose lo obligó a detenerse, prometiéndole que se iba desquitar en la luna de miel. Cerrándole la camisa apresurado, le dio un beso y se metió al closet.

"Que haces?"

"Los cuartos se conectan preciosa, pero no le digas a nadie!"

"Y porqué no entraste por ahí?"

"Estaba cerrado!"

"…Sesshoumaru!"

Rin lo miraba como si acabara de descubrirlo, era tanto lo que quería decirle pero la emoción del día se llevaba su facilidad de palabra. Sesshoumaru creyó entenderla, sin tiempo para decirle que estaba tan emocionado como ella, las voces se escucharon muy cerca y lo único que pudo hacer fue guiñarle ojo y tirarle un besito antes de cerrar la puerta. Ya del otro lado respiró profundo, la próxima vez que la viera iba estar vestida de novia y eso le robaba el aire.

La ceremonia fue amena, rodeados por amigos y familiares. Rin lucía hermosa con un sencillo vestido y el cabello recogido en un moño; no llevaba velo pero si flores adornando su peinado. Para ella, su novio era su sueño de amor hecho hombre, verlo tan emocionado le daba mariposas en la panza y no podía dejar de sonreír. Su beso convertidos en marido y mujer fue emotivo y apenas si pudo contener las lágrimas, pero apretó los labios porque se había prometido no arruinar las fotografías. Después de la bendición del sacerdote, Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura, susurrándole lo bella que estaba, ella lo miró emocionada diciéndole entre dientes que ya era su esposa. Conmovido, le pasó el pulgar acariciándole la mejilla con una sonrisa. La fiesta duró hasta entrada la madrugada, toda la noche se sintió como una princesa entre tantas flores.

Al día siguiente de la boda, volaron hasta una isla tropical de aguas cristalinas y clima perfecto. Alojados en una lujosa cabaña con todas las comodidades posibles y una vista panorámica del mar. Acostada en la hamaca disfrutando de la brisa, Rin esperaba por Sesshoumaru que preparaba algo de tomar. Cuando regresó estaba meciéndose con los ojos cerrados.

"Te gusta la hamaca?"

"Si mucho, ven!"

Sesshoumaru la contempló un momento antes de acostarse junto a ella, llevaba el cabello suelto ligeramente revuelto y la parte de arriba del vestido de baño estaba en el mismo lugar donde él la había tirado. La respiración pausada balanceaba sus senos en un hipnótico vaivén y no pudo contener la sonrisa. Al acomodarse dejó que su mano se amoldara a la curva del redondeado trasero y ella se carcajeó cuando sintió que le hablaba al oído.

"Te gusta la isla?"

"Sí mi amor me encanta mecerme contigo acariciándome!"

Al atardecer, Rin miraba ensimismada la puesta del sol mientras Sesshoumaru se entretenía en la cocina, volvió a llamarlo pidiéndole que se apurara. La abrazó por detrás apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y dándole un besito en la curva del cuello susurrándole 'hola esposa' logrando que se carcajeara. Aferrado a su cintura vieron el atardecer y cenaron a la luz de las estrellas.

"Estás feliz?"

"Demasiado!"

Los días que pasaron en la isla fueron inolvidables y cuando regresaron Rin abrazó a su sobrina estrujándola con fuerza y dándole besitos como si fuera una niñita, feliz de que hubieran regresado. Cuando Rin abrazó a Inutashio su suegro se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa.

"Luces radiante!"

"Es que estoy muy feliz!"

"Si eso se nota!"

Inutashio le guiñó el ojo y la dejó ir, Sesshoumaru la siguió con la mirada mientras le mostraba las fotos a Izayoi y Ava, aprovechando para conversar con su papá. Un rato después, los tres se despidieron para ir a su propio apartamento. En la privacidad de su casa, Ava recibió todos sus regalos con una gran sonrisa y se emocionó cuando Sesshoumaru le pidió que vieran TV, Rin no dijo nada y se entretuvo con sus propias compras. Habiendo guardado todo preparó la tina y encendió un par de velas para aromatizar el baño. Recogiéndose el cabello en un moño flojo, se metió al agua y cerró los ojos. El agua tibia y jabonosa la relajaron y se estaba quedando medio dormida cuando escuchó la puerta. Con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru se sentó en el borde de la tina y le acarició la mejilla.

"Quieres ver una película con nosotros, iremos a rentar algo!"

"Claro, van a traer comida?"

"Sí, quieres algo en especial?"

"Helado!"

"Bueno…el último mes nos hemos bañado juntos todos los días, porqué no me esperaste?"

"Estabas con Ava!"

"Me la debes!"

Sacudiendo la mano del jabón, tiró de él para que le diera un beso, hasta que Ava pidió permiso para entrar.

"Tía no vas a venir con nosotros?"

"Yo los espero aquí, así termino de bañarme!"

Rin le sonrió y Ava soltó una risita, los había extrañado tanto que le parecía un sueño tenerlos de vuelta. Cuando regresaron, los esperaba en pijamas, comieron en la cocina escuchando todo lo que Ava había hecho con sus abuelos y tío. Rin la miraba con una sonrisa segura que era feliz a pesar de todo, lo que le daba tranquilidad porque sentía que cumplía con su promesa de cuidarla. Acariciándole la mejilla Sesshoumaru le preguntó en qué pensaba.

"Nada, estoy feliz de haber regresado!"

"Yo también!"

Una vez que terminaron de comer, se acomodaron en la sala, una a cada lado de Sesshoumaru. La primera en quedarse dormida fue Rin, cuando él quiso llevarla a la cama, la joven le pidió que la dejara ahí y corrió a traer una cobija.

"No estás muy cansado?"

"Tranquila, yo dormí en el avión pero ella no!"

"Me hicieron mucha falta así que el próximo viaje me tienen que incluir!"

Con una risita, le dio un apretado abrazo dándole un beso en la cabeza y siguieron viendo la película.

* * *

Tres semanas después…

Rin estaba en su oficina terminando de empacar su trabajo para enviarlo por correo expreso a su agente, cuando sintió el estomago revuelto, mordiéndose el labio cerró el sobre y tomando un trago de agua llamó al servicio de correo. Al poner el teléfono en su base fijó sus ojos en el pequeño calendario frente a ella. Rascándose la nuca desvió su mirada hacia Luna, la perrita le movió la cola emocionada y estirando la mano para acariciarla se dijo a si misma que ya había esperado 8 días y necesitaba saber o iba volverse loca.

Luna recibió feliz los mimos acomodada en su regazo, acariciarla calmaba la ansiedad que sentía, eran tantas las cosas que desfilaban en su cabeza que no podía dejar de sonreír. Luna tenía los ojos cerrados pero cuando tocaron el timbre saltó como un resorte llenando el apartamento con sus ladridos. Después de entregarle el paquete al joven del correo, Rin tomó su cartera y le dijo a Luna que debía salir.

"Vuelvo pronto, deséame suerte!"

El trayecto al laboratorio fue eterno y cuando se acercó a la recepcionista le sudaban las manos.

"Buenos días quisiera saber si ustedes hacen exámenes de embarazo?"

"Claro, su nombre?'

"Rin Youkai!"

Después de tomar el resto de sus datos y pagar por el examen, la mujer le pidió que tomara asiento y la llamaría pronto. Ansiosa, Rin quiso saber si era posible tener el resultado ese mismo día, amablemente le dijo que lo conversara con la doctora.

"Gracias!"

Rin no tuvo tiempo de acomodarse a leer la revista cuando la hicieron pasar, la recibió una doctora muy joven y amigable.

"Sra. Youkai tome asiento por favor, se siente bien?"

"Ajá es que me dan miedo las agujas!"

"Comprendo, vamos a usar una de niño es para una prueba de embarazo cierto?"

"Si!"

Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora la joven doctora le distrajo conversándole, lo que Rin aprovechó para preguntarle si podía esperar por el resultado.

"Se nota que está muy emocionada!"

"Sii tengo ocho días de retraso y mi esposo es tan…lo que más quiero es tener un bebé con él!"

Conmovida por la emoción en sus ojos la doctora le dijo que esperara afuera porque iba darle prioridad a su examen. Los ojos verdes brillaron y con el corazón acelerado se acomodó en la sala de espera. Estaba con la vista fija en el suelo cuando sonó su celular, era Sesshoumaru para avisarle que recogía a Ava del colegio.

"Gracias mi amor!"

"Quieres que llevemos almuerzo?"

"Bueno!"

"Estás bien? Te oyes rara! Dónde estás?"

"Comprando papel, estoy bien. Nos vemos en la casa? "

"Ok!"

Sesshoumaru colgó la llamada no muy convencido que su esposa estuviera bien por lo que volvió a marcar su número pero no le contestó. En el momento que sonaba la doctora apareció por la puerta haciéndole señas y Rin apagó el celular.

"Sra. Youkai?"

Rin sintió que iba desmayarse, el semblante de la joven se veía atribulado y estuvo segura que la prueba había sido negativa. Resignada se acercó tratando de lucir tranquila. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la doctora la miró a los ojos y le dijo que la felicitaba, Rin tardó dos segundos en comprender y emocionada le preguntó si realmente estaba embarazada.

"Si señora, la felicito!"

Emocionada soltó una risita y le dio un beso a la doctora agradeciéndole por tramitar su examen tan rápido. La joven sonrió diciéndole que había sido un placer ayudarla aunque fuera con solo eso.

"De nuevo gracias doctora!"

Cuando Sesshoumaru y Ava llegaron se quedaron mudos al ver el apartamento lleno de globos con helio de algunos colgaban unas pequeñas tarjetas y fue Ava la que tomó una y la leyó.

"Felicidades!"

Ambos se miraron entre sí sin entender y Sesshoumaru llamó a Rin dejando la comida en la mesa de la cocina, recordando lo extraña que había estado en el teléfono. Estaba por ir a buscarla al cuarto cuando la vio venir, luciendo radiante. Al estar frente a él lo rodeó por el cuello y le dio un beso que lo hizo erizarse.

"Que tienes mi amor, que son todos estos globos?"

"Alguno leyó la tarjeta?"

"Yo, felicidades porqué_…- Ava miró a su tía con una sonrisa arrastrando las palabras -…_tía estás?"

"Siii!"

Ava empezó a brincar gritando de emoción y corrió abrazarla mientras Sesshoumaru preguntaba que sucedía. Con una gran sonrisa, Rin le dijo que iba ser papá, se dieron un besito y le preguntó si estaba segura.

"Si, me hice un examen de sangre!"

"Cuando le vamos a decir a mis abuelos?"

"No sé mi amor le dejo esa tarea a cualquiera de ustedes dos!"

Sesshoumaru la miró muy intensamente, cuando Rin le preguntó si todo estaba bien le dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza. Preocupada, le acarició la mejilla no muy segura que sucedía.

"En serio estás bien? Te ves preocupado!"

"Estoy bien de verdad!"

Rin tragó grueso cuando se apartó de ella y caminó en dirección a la habitación, inmediatamente sintió los ojos aguados pero no dijo nada y tampoco se atrevió a seguirlo. Nerviosa, se rascó la nuca y comenzó a morderse los dedos, Ava estaba demasiado ocupada llamando a todas sus amigas para verla y pudo escabullirse hasta su oficina.

Sentada en su escritorio, no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión de su esposo, no sabía cómo interpretarlo pero tenía un mal presentimiento, confundida se limpió las lágrimas. Cuando Ava terminó de hablar con Rika, los buscó y al no verlos pensó que estaban en la habitación. Con una sonrisa decidió ir a la cocina y almorzar. En el cuarto, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la alfombra con los ojos cerrados y un incipiente dolor de cabeza que pulsaba en su sien, aún tenía el papel que decía felicidades entre los dedos y arrugándolo lo tiró lejos de él. Ahí se quedó media hora más tratando de ordenar sus ideas, respirando profundo se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina, cuando Ava lo vio solo, le preguntó por Rin.

"Pensé que estaba contigo!"

"Pero…tía? Tía Rin?"

Ava dejó el plato de comida y caminó hasta el despacho, la encontró recostada sobre el escritorio con la mirada ausente. Aunque la había seguido, Sesshoumaru no entró y vio todo desde el corredor.

"Tía que haces aquí?"

"Nada mi cielo, descansando un poco! Ava puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Claro, lo que quieras!"

"No le digas a nadie que estoy embarazada!"

La joven se puso pálida y con voz quebrada le dijo que ya le había dicho a sus amigas, miró a Sesshoumaru y se dio cuenta que estaba muy serio. Rin estaba de pie y miraba a su esposo con una expresión triste, Ava sintió un escalofrío e inmediatamente caminó hasta él queriendo saber que estaba pasando; cuando les dijo que necesitaba hablar con las dos, Rin caminó en silencio hasta la sala donde se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Verlos juntos la hizo caer en cuenta lo cómodo que estaba Sesshoumaru y quizás por eso la noticia de su embarazo le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

Poniendo las manos sobre su estómago contuvo las lágrimas sintiendo que debía aferrarse a la felicidad y emoción de saber que en nueve meses iba a tener a su bebé. Cuando Sesshoumaru tosió para hacerse notar, levantó la vista y esperó, se veía nervioso y Ava estaba pálida, en ese momento todas sus metidas de pata con Sesshoumaru desfilaron en su cabeza empañando su matrimonio. Una voz en su cabeza le preguntó si en lugar de obstáculos aquello no había sido más bien un aviso que ella quiso ignorar al creer que el amor compensaba todo. Aquella idea la distrajo del momento, reaccionó al sentir que Ava le tocaba el brazo, sus ojos buscando una respuesta la conmovieron y en un susurro ofreció una disculpa.

Después de minutos eternos de silencio, Sesshoumaru les contó al principio de su noviazgo con Kagura había estado embarazada pero lo había perdido dejándolos devastados. Fiel a su juventud, Ava le dijo que lamentaba mucho eso y le dio un abrazo enmascarando su ansiedad, en un parpadeo la expresión desolada de su tía estaba de vuelta y con ella la impotencia de no poder ayudarla. Con la cabeza baja, Rin miraba sus anillos pensando en sus padres, la noción de soledad siempre estaba presente en su vida, ahora más que nunca que su embarazo estaba teñido por el recuerdo de Kagura. Poniéndose de pie, le dijo a su sobrina que iba salir un rato pero que le guardaran comida.

"Pero tía…adónde vas?"

"Quiero estar sola un rato!"

"Rin espera…!""

Rin salió del apartamento y caminó hasta el parque ahí se quedó hasta entrada la noche, esperando en vano que su esposo fuera a buscarla, finalmente el frío la venció y caminó de regreso, no tenía nada claro pero si sabía que estaba cansada de competir con Kagura. Cuando abrió la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras y así siguió hasta su cuarto, Sesshoumaru la esperaba sentado al borde de la cama.

"Lamento que hayas perdido a ese bebé…perdóname pero no creo que pueda seguir casada contigo, no quiero competir con esa mujer nunca más!"

A Sesshoumaru se le fue el color de la cara pero no dijo nada por lo que Rin sacó una maleta y comenzó a meter su ropa limpiándose las lágrimas. Reaccionando, la sujetó por la muñeca pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero ella protestó con furia cacheteándolo.

"No me toques, no quiero nada contigo!"

"Cálmate por favor!"

"DEJAME!!!"

El grito de Rin alertó a Ava pero no se atrevió a salir de su habitación más al escucharla llorando. Con cuidado, Sesshoumaru logró separarla de la maleta y alzándola en brazos la estrujó pidiéndole que dejara de llorar.

"Eso no le hace bien al bebé!"

Aquellas palabras fueron como un fierro caliente y reaccionando como una leona vociferó que no fingiera interés en ella o su bebé porque no le creía nada, sin inmutarse, la corrigió recordándole que era el bebé de ambos, eso la enfureció aún más y quiso golpearlo pero no pudo porque la sostenía muy cerca de su pecho.

"Este bebé es mío, quiero divorciarme!"

"Perdóname mi amor, debí contarte, siempre te hago llorar!"

Rin tragó grueso y dejó de forcejear, se oía tan sincero pero la voz de su soledad le gritaba que no cediera. Abrumada, se sintió débil y llorando le dijo que había arruinado todo y jamás lo iba perdonar.

"Lo sé, pero si me das la oportunidad prometo enmendarlo!"

"No, quiero divorciarme!"

"Pero tú me amas!"

"De que me sirve? Siempre tengo que competir con ella, todo lo que me dijiste aquella vez en Tokio eran puras mentiras, nunca voy a ser suficiente para tí"

Sesshoumaru la estrujó sintiéndose como un gusano, ella era perfecta para él o cualquiera y no se merecía pasar por eso, poniéndole ambas manos sobre el vientre le habló al oído.

"Te lo suplico, eres todo lo que necesito para vivir, no pude evitar recordarlo pero quiero este bebé te prometo amarlo y ser el mejor papá del mundo para él y para Ava!"

Cuando Sesshoumaru le dio un besito en la mejilla susurrándole que era la única esposa que quería resopló derrotada y se amoldó a su pecho con los ojos cerrados, lo que aprovechó para levantarla en brazos y acomodarla sobre la cama abrazándola. Rin se quedó muy quieta dejando que le acariciara la espalda llenándola de besitos.

"Vas abrir los ojos?"

"No…dijiste 'él' que pasa si tengo una bebé?!"

"No me importa lo que sea, es tuyo!!"

Rin torció la boca y apretó más los ojos, esas palabras la emocionaban, tampoco podía culparlo por revivir esa experiencia tan triste, pero era su momento y ese bebé era algo maravilloso, motivo de felicidad no de pelea. Moviendo sus dedos sobre la curva de su trasero, Sesshoumaru le dijo que tenía algo importante que pedirle.

"Qué quieres?"

"Dame un beso!"

Rin parpadeó con una mueca, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apretando los labios le preguntó con voz quebrada si realmente la amaba, porque ella no podía vivir sin él. Sesshoumaru respiró profundo y dándole un besito le volvió a pedir perdón por hacerla llorar.

"Yo te amo Rin, eres mi vida!"

Ella quiso apartar la mirada pero la sujetó por la barbilla con ternura. Resignada le preguntó por qué no le había dicho antes y él se encogió de hombros. Abrazándola por la cintura buscó sus labios y cuando quiso resistirse recurrió a las cosquillas para suavizarla, soltando una risa le dijo que era trampa, llamándolo 'mi amor'.

Sesshoumaru la acarició pensando que Inuyasha tenía razón en decir que ella podía tener a cualquier hombre y era él quien tenía la suerte de ser su esposo. Notando que se perdía viéndola, Rin le dio un tirón de cabello, reclamándole.

"Que te pasa?"

"Me volviste a decir mi amor!"

Completamente desarmada no pudo evitar sonreír, carcajeándose cuando la estrujó para darle un beso que la hizo retorcerse entre sus brazos. Al separarse, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie diciéndole que iba avisarle a Ava que las cosas volvían a la normalidad y cuando abrió la puerta la adolescente estaba en el pasillo con una sonrisa.

"Ya se arreglaron?"

"Si princesa, perdona si te asusté es que…!"

"No te preocupes tía, él tiene la culpa por no decirte antes!"

Sesshoumaru torció la boca y abrazándola le dijo que era demasiado inteligente, Ava soltó una risita y se subió a la cama poniendo la cabeza contra el vientre diciéndole al bebé que lo iban a querer mucho. Rin le pasó la mano con suavidad.

"Ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita?"

"Si mi cielo!"

Cuando Ava finalmente se fue a su cuarto, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y al borde de la cama se deshizo de la camisa diciéndole que era un tonto por hacerla sufrir sin razón. Rin sonreía emocionada, le encantaba cuando se desvestía frente a ella con una sonrisa pícara.

"Sra. Youkai mis ojos están aquí arriba!"

"Je je je…!"

Soltándose el botón del jeans le guiñó el ojo y ella se carcajeó llamándolo con el dedo índice pero se hizo el desentendido, cautivándola aún más.

"Yo?"

"Ajá!"

Dejándose caer en el colchón la besó abriéndole la camisa para acariciarle el vientre con una sonrisa, dándole las gracias en un susurro.

"Gracias por qué?"

"Voy a ser papá!"

Rin lo miró emocionada, estirando la mano le delineó los labios riéndose cuando mordisqueó juguetonamente sus dedos. Atrayéndola a su pecho la desvistió pidiéndole perdón y jurándole que no se iba arrepentir de no divorciarse.

"Eres un tonto!"

"Sí, soy tu tonto esposo!"

Rin se carcajeó, mas cuando sintió que le separaba las piernas con la rodilla mientras las manos se amoldaban a las curvas de su pecho. No sabía porque se había guardado ese pedazo de su pasado pero se daba cuenta que no quería empañar la felicidad de su primer bebé con recuerdos dolorosos, porque no tenía dudas que su hijo iba ser muy feliz.

Dejándose llevar cuando la besó en el cuello, disfrutó sentirlo entre sus piernas haciéndole el amor; satisfecha y cansada, se dejó arrullar hasta quedarse dormida. Al día siguiente cuando despertó se asombró que fueran las 10 a.m. Parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru que parecía hablar por teléfono por lo que se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

Afuera, Sesshoumaru organizaba una reunión para decirles a todos del embarazo y de paso reafirmarle a Rin lo mucho que la amaba. Cuando terminó de hablar, fue al cuarto, abrazándola por la cintura le despertó soplando con suavidad en su oído.

"Son las 10.30 a.m. despierta ya!"

"Nooo!"

"Te hice desayuno, tostadas francesas!"

"En serio?"

Eso fue suficiente para que se levantara, desayunaron en la cama y al terminar se quedaron abrazados, Sesshoumaru acariciando su vientre.

"Quieres bañarte conmigo?"

"Sí mi amor, hace un rato estabas hablando por teléfono?"

"Ajá, estoy organizando una sorpresa!"

"Y eso?"

"Ya verás!"

Rin se volteó para verlo preguntándole si era para ella, Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza tirando de ella para que se metiera a la ducha. Después de un baño excesivamente largo, Rin se sentó al borde la cama y marcó el número de su ginecóloga.

"Llamas a tu doctora?"

"Sí!"

Sesshoumaru se metió al closet para vestirse mientras ella terminaba en el teléfono, cuando salió en jeans y camisa le dio un besito preguntándole si iba trabajar.

"Si y tú?"

"Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, vamos juntos a recoger a Ava?"

"Claro!"

Rin lo vio salir del cuarto y sonrió feliz, después de vestirse se enfrascó en su trabajo hasta que el olor a comida la hizo salir. Sesshoumaru se lavaba las manos cuando entró a la cocina.

"Mi amor huele delicioso que hiciste?"

Guiñándole el ojo le dijo que de ahora en adelante iba cocinar más sano para ayudarla a mantenerse en forma. Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, Rin se acostó a descansar. Sesshoumaru la despertó para recoger a Ava. Acomodada en el asiento le preguntó cuando iban a decirle al resto de la familia, acariciando su mano le dijo que era parte de una sorpresa que estaba preparando.

"Me encantan tus sorpresas!"

En el colegio, las amigas de Ava rodearon a Rin felicitándola mientras Sesshoumaru observaba.

"Muchas felicidades!"

"Gracias chicas!"

"Quiere que sea hombre o mujer?"

"Realmente me da igual!"

Rika miró a Sesshoumaru preguntándole que quería él, con una sonrisa les dijo que le daba igual con tal que fuera sano y se pareciera a Rin. Ava se despidió de sus amigas y Sesshoumaru guió el automóvil hasta una zona residencial muy cerca de Inutashio e Izayoi, ambas intercambiaron miradas y Rin dejó escapar una risita.

"Pa, que hacemos aquí?"

"Vamos a ver casas muñeca, necesitamos más espacio!"

"Tendremos jardín?"

"Si!"

"Me encanta!"

* * *

4 meses después…

Rin terminaba de colorear uno de sus dibujos cuando la Sra. Subaki entró al estudio para ofrecerle fruta; poniéndose de pie le preguntó por Sesshoumaru que acababa de llegar. Dejando el lápiz en su sitio se encaminó a la cocina, su barriga de 6 meses entallada en una camiseta lila la hacía caminar como a tumbos. Su esposo probaba un pedazo de piña cuando la vio y la recibió con una sonrisa, acariciándole la barriga con ternura.

"Cómo están?"

"Con hambre!"

Sesshoumaru le abrió la silla y se acomodó junto a ella, no había terminado de comer cuando sonó su celular.

"Tengo que contestar preciosa!"

"Ajá!"

Dándole un beso se puso de pie enfrascándose en la conversación sin apartarse de ella y pasarle la mano por la cabeza con ternura de vez en cuando. Rin sonrió y se tomó su tiempo para saborear la fruta.

Era un día nublado donde los rayos del sol trataban de escabullirse entre las nubes para acariciar el suelo. El cementerio estaba desierto excepto por las dos colegialas sentadas frente a una lápida muy blanca y con flores frescas. Con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, Ava ordenaba sus ideas, no habló por varios minutos y Rika pensó que a lo mejor las lágrimas la dominaban, a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien, su mejor amiga levantó la cara. Estirando la mano para tocar la lápida habló con voz pausada.

"Hola Okasan, perdóname por no haber venido a visitarte antes pero tenía un montón de cosas que hacer…- _Ava sonrió porque sabía que su tía visitaba la tumba de su hermana todas las semanas, las flores todavía frescas eran la prueba…_- tengo algo que contarte, voy a tener un hermanito, no es genial? Apuesto que va tener los ojos claros, mi tía quiere que se parezca a Sesshoumaru…a mi papá…me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, soy muy feliz aunque te extraño todos los días, no puedo evitarlo, más porque ella hace muchas cosas que me hacen pensar en ti…"

Ava hizo una pausa para limpiarse los ojos, Rika miró a su amiga y le pasó la mano por la espalda dándole ánimos; respirando profundo Ava siguió hablando.

"Ma quiero decirte que espero que no te moleste que piense en mi tía como mi otra mamá, no hubiera logrado sobrevivir sin ella!"

La sonrisa de su mamá hizo eco en su mente y la adolescente sonrió, acomodando las últimas flores que quedaban en su mano le tiró un beso y poniéndose de pie se encaminó a su casa con Rika.

* * *

Meses después…

Luna movía la cola apoyada en sus patas delanteras, Rin no podía dejar de sonreír viendo a su hijo, la sensación de los diminutos deditos sobre su pecho mientras se saciaba con su leche era algo indescriptible y maravilloso, que la hacía sentir realizada. Al otro lado de la cama Sesshoumaru y Ava los contemplaban, Rin se distrajo para ver a su esposo que no podía esconder su felicidad. Cuando el pequeño Daiki terminó, padre e hija se pelearon por quien le sacaba los gases; con su hermano en brazos, Ava salió del cuarto hablándole en un susurro. Aprovechando que estaban solos, Sesshoumaru se acomodó junto a ella dándole un beso.

"Es tan pequeñito y es idéntico a ti mi amor!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió sin decir nada, su esposa lucía radiante, más que nunca, sus ojos tenían tanto brillo y felicidad que era imposible no dejarse llevar. Acariciándole la mejilla quiso saber si se sentía muy cansada, con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza, confesándole que estaba en una nube de la felicidad. El recuerdo de la vez que le había preguntado si quería tener hijos la hizo sonreír.

"Que pasa preciosa, de que te ríes?"

"Te acuerdas aquella vez en la piscina del club?"

"Cuando me preguntaste si quería tener hijos?"

"Ajá!"

"Contigo? Los que tú quieras!"

Rin soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso antes de levantarse para ir al baño. Cuando salió, Ava estaba en la mecedora con su hermanito dormido. Sesshoumaru tomó la cámara y retrató a sus hijos, como Rin, Ava no podía disimular la felicidad y sonrió emocionada.

Semanas después…

Rin estaba en su estudio acomodando todas sus cosas, en la sala de televisión, Ava y Rika miraban su canal de música favorito, comiendo palomitas y galletas de queso. El olor a chocolate delataba a la Sra. Subaki, que seguramente preparaba algo dulce para las muchachas. Cerrando la gaveta ordenada, salió de su oficina y pasó por la cocina antes de hablar con las chicas.

"Que prepara Subaki-sama?"

"Las niñas querían galletas, ya casi termino, les dejo unas listas para mañana!"

"Gracias!"

En la sala de televisión parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán y antes de irse les pidió que limpiaran y no se durmieran muy tarde. Pasarían el fin de semana en la casa de Inutashio e Izayoi y querían llegar temprano para poder aprovechar el sol.

Rin les dio un beso de buenas noches y siguió hasta el cuarto de Daiki pero no entró para poder contemplar a su esposo dormido con el pequeño en brazos. Sin hacer ruido, se acercó besó a ambos y se fue a su propio cuarto, se puso la pijama y se metió bajo las cobijas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Sesshoumaru entrara al cuarto y después de lavarse los dientes y ponerse un pantalón de pijama, se acurrucó junto a ella aferrándose a su cintura.

"Estás despierta?"

"Si mi amor, estaba esperándote!"

"En serio?"

"Ajá…"

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa entre dientes y estrujándole el trasero le dio un beso intenso y húmedo, preguntándole entre besos para que lo estaba esperando. Cautivada, sonrió diciéndole que extrañaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

"Me haces ver estrellas mi amor!"

Rin soltó una carcajada al escucharlo gruñir al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus senos diciendo su nombre en un jadeo; cerró los ojos cuando empezó a desnudarla. Sintiéndose húmeda y excitada, metió la mano dentro de la pijama, preguntándole si todo eso era suyo.

"Sabes que sí!"

"Mmmm me encantas, eres tan varonil y sexy!"

Terminando de quitarle la pijama, la lanzó a un lado de la cama y la cubrió de besos recorriendo el contorno de su cuerpo con ambas manos. Rin hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de pijama de su esposo y cerró los ojos para entregarse al placer de sus caricias. Haciendo círculos con la punta de la lengua sobre su vientre, Sesshoumaru le advirtió que no podía llegar a menos que estuviera dentro de ella, retorciéndose soltó una risa y empujándolo sobre el colchón se arrodilló frente a él para saborear su hombría. Lo hizo hasta que pidió clemencia y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acomodó devorándolo entre sus muslos, disfrutando como se aferraba a sus caderas hipnotizado por el vaivén de sus senos. Cuando el clímax la estremeció Sesshoumaru estaba más que satisfecho y estrujándola entre sus brazos la besó diciéndole que lo volvía loco.

"Je je je, que suerte la mía tener un hombre tan increíble, eres un sueño!"

Sesshoumaru la vio como incrédulo y le hizo cosquillas, se detuvo cuando ella comenzó a toser de tanta risa, en ese momento el monitor de Daiki sonó y ambos se detuvieron para escuchar mejor.

"Mi amor conectaste el repelente de zancudos?"

"No recuerdo, déjame y voy a ver, no te quedes dormida!"

"Ok!"

Rin lo contempló mientras buscaba el pantalón de pijama. Daiki dormía plácidamente y el repelente estaba encendido, después de darle un beso en la mejilla regresó a su cuarto pero ella no estaba y siguió hasta la cocina. Ava y Rika seguían en la sala de televisión.

"Hola señoritas por casualidad vieron pasar a un bombón de mujer?"

Las dos soltaron una risa al escucharlo y le señalaron la cocina. Sesshoumaru les guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa pícara y entró a la cocina. Envuelta en una diminuta bata de seda negra Rin preparaba un plato con galletas, queso y lonjas de jamón. Cuando la abrazó por detrás movió la cabeza para que pudiera besarle el cuello a sus anchas.

"Quieres que te prepare algo más preciosa?"

"Así estoy bien mi amor, traes algo de tomar porfa!"

"Claro!"

Tomando dos vasos los llenó con te frío y ambos regresaron a la habitación. Las chicas los vieron pasar con una sonrisa, al quedarse solas Rika le dijo que más que esposos parecían novios.

"Mi mamá dice que son una inspiración… ella y mi papá se llevan mucho mejor ahora!"

Ava sonrió feliz por su amiga y desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios, las risas de Rin se escuchaban lejanas y torciendo los ojos le dijo a su mejor amiga que eran la pareja perfecta.

"Tienes razón, tenemos que buscarnos novios como tu papá!"

Ambas soltaron la risa y se acomodaron para seguir viendo la televisión. A la mañana siguiente cuando salieron rumbo a la casa de Inutashio e Izayoi, Ava se detuvo frente a la foto que tenía en la mesita de noche de su mamá y dándole un beso se despidió.

En la acera, Rin la esperaba y cuando la vio venir le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

"Todo está perfecto tía!"

Rin la escudriñó un instante antes de estrujarla y darle un beso en la cabeza, diciéndole que la quería, la adolescente le devolvió el abrazo y en un susurro le dijo que era la mejor mamá del mundo, luego se escurrió de sus brazos y subió al automóvil. Rin se quedó inmóvil un segundo y emocionada se llevó la mano a la boca, Sesshoumaru terminaba de cargar las maletas y tomándola de la mano le ayudó a acomodarse en su asiento.

"Vamos preciosa sino nos apuramos llegaremos tarde!"

"Si mi amor!"

* * *

Fin!

Gracias por leer!

XOXOXO

Z


End file.
